Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS The Movie: World Link
by Marcus Clure
Summary: After winning a large cash prize in a tag duel tournament, Yusaku Fujiki and Skye Zaizen take a global vacation together. Things go smoothly at first, but when Skye is suddenly kidnapped by a criminal mastermind after she stumbles upon his work, Yusaku must travel the world to save his angel. However, his actions could unleash a terrible phenomena that can destroy the VRAINS.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Now that my YouTube channel is up and running again, and that my days at my jobs are dwindling down before I go to college, I am able to start writing my fanfics again. We'll start with this! My Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic. This story is the written adaptation of a fanfiction film I plan to make for YouTube later. I'm just gonna put it here on Fanfiction to start. To try and get a storyline written out before putting it on YouTube. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

The citizens of Den City were all gathered in the town square. They were all staring at a large jumbotron screen on one of the buildings in the square. Shown on the screen was an ongoing duel in LINK VRAINS. Two duelists were speeding through the streets of the VRAINS. They had one monster with 3000 attack points on their field and their life points were low, but they looked very frantic. Because pursuing them were two more duelists. They were the two famous duelists in all of LINK VRAINS, Playmaker and Blue Angel. In the real world, they were Yusaku Fujiki and Skye Zaizen, and they started dating almost a year ago. On their side of the duel, they had low life points too, but they weren't worried, for they had a menacing monster on their field. It was a large black and purple dragon with gold wings. It had a whopping 6500 attack points.

" **Cyberse Clock Dragon, ATTACK!"** Playmaker yelled. The dragon then fired a purple stream of fire from its mouth at the opposing monster, destroying it. The opposing duelists screamed as they fell off their boards and their life points dropped to zero in an instant.

"And the winners of the LINK VRAINS Official Tag Duel Tournament are…" The announcer declared, "PLAYMAKER AND BLUE ANGEL!" Everyone cheered as the winners took their victory lap. They then made their way to the podium to claim their prize.

"We did it, Playmaker!" Skye cheered happily, hugging Playmaker slightly.

"Yes, Blue," Yusaku replied, wrapping an arm around her in return. "Yes we did."

"For winning the tournament," The announcer started as he approached the two, "you have earned the grand prize!" Then right beside them, data flowed and joined together to form a large rectangle. Then in a flash of light, the data was gone. In it's place, was a large check. Playmaker and Blue Angel gasped.

"This check for $1 Billion," The announcer declared, "courtesy of this tournament's organizers, SOL Technologies. Congratulations!" Everyone cheered and confetti went in the air as the check was handed to Playmaker and Blue Angel, who still couldn't believe it.

"Amazing!" Skye blinked in shock. "I never thought that this would happen!"

"Neither did I." Yusaku agreed. He was an undefeated hero, but he never took his skills to tournament level. He just used his skills to fight the Knights of Hanoi. That is, until he started dating Skye.

"So Playmaker," Skye started, turning her head to look at her partner. "What are we going to do with all this money?"

"Well half of it will go towards our future, that's for sure." Yusaku stated right away. "But the rest, I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Skye asked.

"…I was thinking," Yusaku continued, "that we could take a global vacation together."

Skye was both surprised and confused. "A global vacation?" She asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"They say that you only live once, and that you should take any opportunity whenever you can." Yusaku explained. "And that's what I want to do. Don't you see, Blue? There are so many places around the world to see. And with half a billion dollars, we could go check out ANY of them we want!" Skye's eyes widened. Yusaku wants to travel the world with her? That was a dream come true. She always wanted to see the wonders of the world in real life. But doing that with Yusaku, the man of her life, what could be better than that?!

"That is…" Yusaku finished, "If you want to." Skye smiled at him.

"Oh Playmaker, OF COURSE I want to travel the world with you!" She replied happily. And with that, she wrapped her arms around Yusaku's neck, hugging him tightly. Yusaku returned the embrace with a smile on his face, something not seen on him every day. Skye then followed up by kissing him on the lips, slowly and tenderly.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the prologue. So looking forward to what's in store for Yusaku and Skye as they visit the greatest places around the world. Can't wait to get the story into full swing. But since I plan to do make this story into a film for YouTube, I don't want to spoil any of the film's content in this without actually giving YouTube viewers a chance at a first look, so I'm gonna balance out the work between this and the Adventure Time and Xiaolin Showdown stories.**

 **But I CAN do this. At the end of each chapter I do, I can give a hint of what place Yusaku and Skye plan to visit in the next upcoming chapter or two. This hint will be given in the form of a trivia question. (Example: I am a city famous for its flooded streets. What am I? Answer: Venice, Italy.)**

 **Here's the clue you'll get from this chapter. 'Question: I am the French words for "The Dream." I am also the name of a famous show performed at a certain city. What am I?' Please submit your answer in your reviews.**

 **Guest, yes, I do plan to do more Yo-Kai Watch stories in the future. I still have yet to use Hailey Anne in my stories, after all. I'll see what I can come up with that can include her in there.**

 **P.S. For those of you that don't know, Skye is Aoi's English name.**


	2. Where to First?

**Well, you all asked for an update soon, and you shall receive! The next chapter is here! But before we get started, let's go back to the trivia question from the end of the last chapter. 'I am the French words for "The Dream." I am also the name of a famous show performed at a certain city. What am I?' Some of you had left an answer in your reviews. The answer is "Le Reve", so if you guessed that, you were right! Now let's get started with this chapter!**

* * *

"A global vacation?!" Akira exclaimed. Yusaku and Skye were in the Zaizen household, telling Akira their plans about taking a global vacation, and Akira obviously could not believe what he was hearing from them.

"Yes." Yusaku clarified. "Despite all the great moments I had with your sister, I still haven't been able to relax very much." He then turned to his girlfriend. "No offense, Skye."

"None taken." Skye reassured. "You've been tense for so long. Of course my efforts wouldn't be enough to calm you down."

"Ok, don't beat yourself up like that." Yusaku teased. "Your efforts were decent enough."

"Look you two," Akira started, "I understand that you want to go and take a breather, but I cannot allow you two to go."

"Oh come on, Akira!" Skye whined. "Why not?!

"After all the trauma we went through years ago, I cannot risk your safety, Skye!" Akira responded. "And a world trip is FAR too high of a risk!" Akira sounded pretty determined to ensure Skye's safety. But Skye wanted Akira to see that she is a big girl now and doesn't need him protecting her all the time. He was overdoing it anyway. But before she could say anything, Yusaku stopped her.

"I got this." He reassured her. He then turned to Akira. "Akira, Skye is a big girl now. You won't be able to protect her forever. It's probably about time she starts making her own decisions." Akira looked at Yusaku with a still irritated look, but then sighed. He knew Yusaku was right. He can't protect Skye forever, and she had to start learning to take care of herself. But there was still one problem. Who was gonna protect her when he's not around anymore? When she started dating Yusaku, Akira wasn't too happy about it. But after a while, he saw Yusaku was doing the best he could to keep Skye safe, and she felt loved and protected when Yusaku was with her. So Akira calmed down and gave Yusaku a stern look.

"Yusaku Fujiki," He started, "Will you promise me that you will not let anything terrible happen to my sister?"

"Of course." Yusaku replied. "Don't worry, Akira. Skye's in good hands." Akira smiled.

"Ok then." He said. "I trust that you can keep her safe. So you may go on your vacation. Go out and see the world for yourselves."

"Thank you so much, Akira!" Skye replied happily.

"Don't mention it. This is good for you anyway." Akira told her. "Have fun, you two."

"Oh we will." Yusaku assured him as he and Skye left the estate to deposit their winnings from the tournament.

* * *

Later that evening, Yusaku was walking Skye back home after the couple just got done at their local bank. There they each put $250,000,000 in their respective savings accounts, and $250,000,000 in their respective checking accounts.

"So," Skye started, "we're going to use half our prize money to pay for our vacation, right?"

"That's right." Yusaku clarified. "We'll each use our 250 mill to pay for 1, our plane tickets, 2, our lodging, and 3, whatever we do or buy whilst at a new location. But before all that, we'll have to get passports."

"It's a good thing we applied for those a few months ago." Skye replied. "They should be coming for us in the mail soon. Then we can get our vacation started!"

"Slow down, Skye." Yusaku cut in. "I know you're eager to go on this vacation, and I'm glad about that. But we can't go anywhere yet until our deposits are processed."

"It shouldn't take that long." Skye replied. "The clerk said that the processing would take 24 hours."

"Usually it does," Yusaku stated, "but for large amounts such as what we deposited, it might take longer than that."

"Oh it'll be fine." Skye reassured him, though he still had his doubts. Skye didn't like that, so she decided to get it out of his mind by changing the subject. "So, where are we gonna go?"

"I kinda have a list of places we could visit." Yusaku told her. "But I should ask, is there anywhere you REALLY want to visit?"

"Yes." Skye told him. "I would really like to go to Paris, France!"

"We can definitely make that happen!" Yusaku declared. "It's already on my list. We can go there later on."

Skye smiled. "Great! But if we're going to go to a various amount of places, where are we gonna go first?"

"I was thinking of starting with Las Vegas, Nevada." Yusaku answered. Skye's eyes widened.

"SIN CITY?!" She exclaimed. "Will we be able to do ANYTHING there at our age?" She did have a point. Las Vegas wasn't called Sin City for nothing. Bars, Casinos, that kinda thing. But Yusaku knew about that, and he wasn't all worried.

"There's a lot we can do there." He reassured her. "We can go anywhere in Vegas as long as it's not a bar." Skye nodded at that. They were nearly 20, but that's still not old enough to drink.

"What about Casinos?" She asked. "can we enter those?"

"Of course." Yusaku answered. "We're old enough." Skye smiled. They were gonna start the vacation with a little fun.

"Ok then. Our first stop is Las Vegas!" She stated as the couple arrived back at Skye's residence. "See you tomorrow." She pecked Yuasku's cheek before entering the house. Yusaku blushed.

"Yep. See you tomorrow." He stated as he then left for his apartment. _And believe me, we're gonna have a LOT of fun in Las Vegas._

* * *

The next morning, Yusaku arrived at the Zaizen household to pick up Skye. The couple waved goodbye to Akira and then left with their luggage. They first went to the post office to pick up their passports from the mail. They arrived at the airport, they purchased plane tickets to Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States. They then went to board the plane, and that was when Yusaku suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Skye asked, taking notice of Yusaku's shuddering. "This your first time on an airplane?"

"Yes." Yusaku admitted. "Never been on one before."

"Neither have I." Skye admitted herself. "But I'm not worried. With you by my side, it'll be fun." Yusaku smiled at her. And as the plane took off, Yusaku and Skye's global vacation has begun!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cyberse world, AI was pondering around his world happily and peacefully. He was upset when he and Yusaku parted ways after their battles with their enemies were over, but it was great to be back home too.

"I wonder how Yusaku is doing." AI thought to himself as he was exploring. But as he was lost in his thoughts, he suddenly heard some voices from a distance. He then looked at where the voices were coming from and there in the distance, was a group of strange looking people. AI hid to avoid being noticed, and he watched the commotion from his hiding place.

"Sir, everything's ready." One of them said.

"Yes." Another one said. "On your word, we'll try to open it!"

"Good." Said the one who apparently was the leader.

"But sir," the last one chimed in. "According to the legend about this, whoever falls in it, never comes out again."

"I know that. That's why for this test, you all must stand far back when we open it, or else you'll get sucked in." The leader replied.

"Affirmative." The other three said.

"Ok, now light 'er up!" The leader ordered.

"YES SIR!" The other three chanted. The four of them then stepped back a great distance. AI watched as one of them pushed a button on a remote. Then all of a sudden, a great tremor went through Cyberse. The tremor was so massive it almost knocked AI off its feet. The Ignis, barely holding itself together after that tremor, looked back to the area where the four people were and its eyes suddenly widened. There, in the area the four strange people were standing around, was a hole starting to open in the floor of Cyberse. It started out small, but then grew larger and larger. As soon as it grew large enough, it started sucking air in like a very powerful vacuum. After a few seconds, the remote button was pressed again and the hole slowly closed.

"Success." The leader said darkly.

"It can't be!" AI gasped in horror. "I gotta find Playmaker! And FAST!" The Ignis then made a run for it and then surfed the data streams in search of its former master.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I took so long with this. I am now at college, so I was busy with homework and stuff. But I'll update again as soon as possible.**

 **Since Yusaku and Skye still have yet to get to Las Vegas, there will be no trivia question this time. But there will be one at the end of the next chapter.**

 **And DragonbladeB5, I like your OC archetype. It sounds pretty interesting. I have not read the story "Love at first Sci-Fi" yet, I'll check it out, but I have read "Operation: Rescue Katie" several times. I'll see what I can come up with for a Yo-Kai Watch story featuring Hailey Anne.**

 **These are just my guesses for your Yu-Gi-Oh! card crossovers.**

 **1: Performapal Hyate the Silver Star**

 **2: Performapal Tenma the Sky Tiger**

 **3: Performapal Tenma the Fire Star**

 **4: Performapal Kaiki the Dragon Star**

 **I think all the the Arc-V characters you mentioned in your latest question would all be shocked to meet Yugi Muto, unless there is currently a powerful force threatening the world. To understand what I mean by this, watch my fanfiction film "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Pendulum of Time" on YouTube.**

 **Important notice: My next chapter may result in a major change in what this story will be rated for. There is a slim chance that my next chapter may make this story go from rated K to rated M. To me, that's quite the jump. This might happen here on Fanfiction, but it will DEFINITELY NOT happen for when I make this film for YouTube, that's for sure!**


	3. Viva Las Vegas!

**Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter of this fanfiction film story! For those that don't know about my YouTube channel, I have already announced the production of the film project at the end of my latest Yusaku and Skye video, so as I progress in writing this story, I will also be progressing on the process of creating the actual film in video form. Also, after a recent review on one of my other stories, I decided that this story will stay K+ rated and I will not go into any M rated content. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

The next day, the plane landed at its destination: Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. Yusaku peered out the window next to him as the plane landed. He then turned to Skye, who was sleeping with her head rested on his shoulder.

"Wake up, Skye." He nudged her. "We're here." To the sound of Yusaku's voice, Skye slowly woke. She then looked out the window and her eyes suddenly widened. She could see the city of Las Vegas just past the airport.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "We made it! We reached our first destination! Oh Yusaku, I can't wait to explore this town! There's so much to see!"

"Easy." Yusaku told her. "I know you're eager, and so am I. But we gotta get off this plane, out of the airport, and checked into our hotel." Skye sighed in slight disappointment. But she knew Yusaku was right. There were things to do first. Besides, she didn't want to have to carry all her luggage with her everywhere she went.

"Ok, so what hotel will we be staying at?" She asked him.

"Wynn Resort." Yusaku answered.

Skye smiled. "Sounds like a good place."

"It is." Yusaku assured her. "It's one of the most popular resorts and casinos in Las Vegas. As far as I've read."

"Oh, you did research on these places?" Skye asked in surprise.

"Sort of." Yusaku answered embarrassedly.

"So you want to make this vacation the best ever, don't you?" Skye teased.

"I suppose you could say that." Her boyfriend answered, blushing.

"Aww, how cute." Skye cooed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Stop that." Yusaku retorted. "You're making a scene."

"Right." Skye rolled her eyes. "You don't want people to see that." So Yusaku and Skye got off the plane, grabbed their luggage from the airport, and boarded a bus. (Skye had to cover the cost of the ride since she was the only one with actual cash on her) As the bus drove down the highway, Yusaku and Skye looked out the window, admiring the sight of the city of Las Vegas. Minutes later, the two were dropped off at the front entrance of the beautiful Wynn Resort. Skye stared at the building in amazement. She certainly didn't see anything like this back in Den City. Yusaku could tell she was amazed, so he smiled.

* * *

After Yusaku and Skye got checked into the hotel and settled into their room, they were free to do whatever they wanted while they were in Vegas.

"I'm gonna go do some exploring." Skye said. "What about you? What are you gonna do?"

"I think I'm gonna check out the casino." Yusaku replied. Skye felt a bit disappointed at that, but she went along with it. She had received so much attention from Yusaku through the duration of their relationship, so it would make sense that the two need space every once in a while.

"Ok." Skye stated. "I guess I'll see you at dinnertime."

"Hold it. You got your phone on you?" Yusaku asked, wanting to ensure that they could reach each other whenever they needed to.

"Of course." Skye replied. "I always have it on me."

"Ok, just checking." Yusaku nodded. And with that, Skye left the room to explore the wonders of Las Vegas.

 _It might be true that I am gonna go do some gambling._ Yusaku thought to himself. _But I got something else to do first. And it's gonna be a surprise for you, Skye._

* * *

Meanwhile, AI was surfing the streets of LINK VRAINS, frantically searching for its former master.

"Playmaker, where are you?!" The Ignis thought to himself.

* * *

Back in the real world, Skye was out checking out the wonders of Las Vegas. She went around the mall area in the Wynn resort, she checked out the pool, she even went outside to see some of the great attractions of the city. She was a little sad that Yusaku didn't join her, but she understood. But then, after a while, a few other boys started to hit on her. Even though she was able to brush them off, she was still bothered. Why? Because Yusaku wasn't there to protect her when she needed him to. So after a good few hours of exploring time, she was feeling insecure and most of all, lonely.

Yusaku was at the Wynn casino gambling. To his surprise, he did a lot better than he thought he would be. He invested a million dollars into the casino games, and surprisingly, he managed to win triple that amount.

"I guess in a way," He said after someone asked him about his crazy luck, "gambling is just like a duel." The fellow gambler laughed hearing Yusaku's answer, causing Yusaku to smirk a little. Just then, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and saw that he got a text from Skye.

 _Hey, ready for dinner? I'm waiting for you at the Wynn dining hall._ The message said.

"That time already? Wow. Time goes by fast." Yusaku said to himself as he started to leave the Casino. When he reached the dining hall, he found Skye by herself at their reserved table. Their meals have just been served to them. He greeted her as he sat at the table. Skye greeted back of course, but she didn't look at him. Yusaku noticed this (this was no surprise, as nothing gets past Yusaku unnoticed) and saw that she was feeling a little sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Skye replied. But Yusaku wasn't buying it.

"Hey, don't be afraid to tell me." Yusaku said as he was eating. "I'm willing to listen."

"I told you, it's nothing." Skye replied bitterly. Yusaku didn't like that.

"I know something's wrong, Skye. You can't hide it from me." Yusaku stated. Skye started to get a little annoyed now. "But now's probably not the best time to discuss that." Yusaku said quickly. Last thing he wanted was another outburst of anger from her. So the couple just continued eating their dinner.

* * *

After they left the diner, Yusaku decided now was the time to discuss the matter from earlier.

"Skye please. Tell me." He coaxed. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You weren't with me." Skye replied bitterly. Yusaku caught onto that right away. She referred to how he wasn't with her all day.

"Skye, I'm sorry," He stated.

"Don't start!" Skye retorted. "I knew we needed our space sometimes, and I respect that. But after a while, I felt lonely." Yusaku thought about this for a moment. Then he realized Skye had no one with her to keep her company when she needed it. And it was possible other boys tried to woo her as well, and HE didn't know.

"I-I had no idea." Yusaku stammered sadly. "But I could've been there. Why didn't you ask me when you felt this way?"

"B-Because I didn't want to evade your privacy." Skye answered, now sobbing.

"Oh Skye, you didn't have to worry about that." Yusaku told her, causing her to look up. "I love you, so I will be there for you whenever you need me."

"R-Really?" Skye whimpered.

Yusaku nodded. "Just say the word and I'll be there." Skye had to smile at that. She knew Yusaku cared about her a whole lot. No way he would abandon her. With that thought, she gave him a hug in thanks, with Yusaku returning the embrace.

"Thank you, Yusaku." She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry about your loneliness, Skye." Yusaku apologized. "I just didn't want to ruin the surprise." This caught Skye's attention in a snap.

"Surprise?" She asked lifting her head to look at Yusaku.

"Listen Skye," Yusaku started. "This was the whole reason I wanted to start our vacation here in Las Vegas in the first place. It was all for you."

"But all you really did today was gamble alone." Skye replied.

"True, but that's not the point." Yusaku continued. "Before I went to the casino, I went and purchased a pair of these." He then started digging into his jeans pocket. "I don't want to tell you how hard it was to get them." Skye watched as Yusaku rummaged through his pockets. But when he pulled his hand out, she gasped. There, out from his pocket, Yusaku revealed two tickets to the Le Reve show at the Wynn resort theater. Skye did not think this would happen.

"They only show this once every six months. And their next show is tonight." Yusaku explained. "Wanna go?" Skye's eyes widened with great joy.

"OH YUSAKU!" She yelled happily, hugging him tighter. "I would LOVE to go to Le Reve with you!" And she followed up with a hard but loving kiss on his lips.

"Great." Yusaku said happily. "You'll love it."

And Yusaku was right. Later that night, he and Skye entered the theater and took their seats. Skye could not believe her eyes. She oohed and ahhed as the actors on the water stage performed. The acting and the costumes looked so dashing and beautiful. And the way they performed in the water was unbelievable. She never saw a show like this in her entire life. She was so happy that Yusaku took her to this show, so she rested her head on his shoulder in thanks. Yusaku could tell that she was happy. He wanted to record this experience, but he knew that was prohibited.

* * *

Later that night, after the show ended, Yusaku and Skye went back to their room. They ended up sharing a bed, but that didn't matter too much. All that mattered was the unforgettable moment they had.

"That was the best thing I've ever seen in my life!" Skye exclaimed. "Thanks for taking me to that show, Yusaku."

"I knew you'd like it." Yusaku smiled. And with that, Skye snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Yusaku smiled at this.

"My beautiful Skye," He whispered as he started to fall asleep. But just as his eyes closed, his duel disk vibrated. Yusaku jolted at this. He got out of bed and took his duel disk into the bathroom. He examined it and wondered what got it to vibrate like that.

"Hello Playmaker!" AI greeted as he suddenly popped out of the duel disk. Yusaku jumped in surprise.

"Quiet!" Yusaku whispered. "Skye's asleep!"

"Skye?!" AI asked in surprise. "GLITCH! So you're dating that cutie now?!"

"Shut up!" Yusaku growled quietly. "What are you doing back here anyway? If you came to tease my about Skye, then I'll delete you here and now!"

"Easy, Yusaku!" AI replied. "I only came back because I need your help!"

"Can't it wait until morning?!" Yusaku asked annoyedly.

"NO!" AI whispered angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the streets of Las Vegas, a dark figure was walking along. It was the leader of the four mysterious people AI saw in Cyberse earlier.

"Soon, it'll all be in place!" He said darkly. "And with the VOID under MY control, nothing is gonna stop me from carrying out my plans!" And with that, he laughed evilly and maniacally.

* * *

 **Well that ends this chapter. Sorry I took so long. Again, college is tough, especially with the major I'm going for, so I will be pretty busy. But I'll update this story as soon as I can. But I also gotta focus on my YouTube channel, the production of this story in video form, and try and get a jumpstart on my other story ideas as well. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Ok, DragonbladeB5, I really do like getting questions from you, but I can't really answer them all. It's not because I don't like them, and it's not just because I'm overloaded with so much to do that I can't handle it, but I'm also trying to have the page length to be more story than questions. For the sake of my other followers. Remember the short chapter of my first fanfic where I answered all those questions of yours at the end? That took up almost the whole page, and people were not happy about that. And no offense, but is it really a necessity for me to answer these? I don't mean to be rude, but it kinda feels like a job that I'm not getting payed for. I don't want to do any more work than I need to. I'm just doing these stories because I really want to, after all. So it's not fair to me, or my followers. And another thing, there are some questions I can't answer in front of a specified audience. Trying to keep things appropriate here. So I'll only answer a few personal questions, but I am willing to answer any questions regarding future stories.**

 **Very impressive original Yu-Gi-Oh! monster card ideas. Those might be something I would like to see in the TCG someday. But don't get me wrong, Konami might have other ideas in mind if they decide to make them.**

 **Those are quite the requests for my YouTube channel. But that's obviously gaming stuff, and I haven't done anything like that on my channel before. And even if I wanted to start something like that, I don't have the right software to do that.**

 **I think I answered that question before, but I think his favorite might be Lana since she is a water pokemon trainer and he lives by the ocean. I haven't watched DragonBall in a very long time, so I don't remember much about it and the characters.**

 **I don't think I need an alternate ending for my first fanfiction film. I've done enough for it already. Besides, I gotta put more time aside to start working on the video form of this story. And it's gonna be a big and hard one, as mentioned in the announcement at the end of my second Yusaku and Skye video.**

 **That's all from me for now. I'll update this story as soon as I can. And I'll also try and get a jump start on other story ideas I plan to do. But before I go, I'll give you all the next trivia hint prior to the next chapter.**

 **Q: I am a city called many things. I am known for a few famous structures, but I'm also the place of an event that changed the U.S. forever. What am I? Leave your answer in your next review.**


	4. New York, New York!

**Hello everyone! The next chapter of this fanfic is here! But before we get started, let's go back to the trivia question from the end of the last chapter. 'I am a city called many things. I am known for a few famous structures, but I'm also the place of an event that changed the U.S. forever. What am I?' I kinda realized this one came out a little trickier than I intended, so I'll get a bit more specific before I give the answer. When I said a city called many things, I meant names like 'The Big Apple', 'The Capital of the World', and most importantly, 'The City that Never Sleeps'. When I said few famous structures, I referred to the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. And last but not least, when I mentioned an event that changed the U.S. forever, I was talking about 9/11. Now that I made the question simpler, I'm sure you all know what the answer is now. Yep, the answer is New York City, NY! Now let's start the chapter!**

* * *

During the night, in LINK VRAINS, an Ignis was roaming around the digital streets frantically. But it wasn't the DARK Ignis AI. This Ignis was light blue with dark blue water drop markings on its body. It had pink eyes with little marks sticking out of them, resembling eyelashes. It had an hourglass-shaped body and two pigtails levitating from its head. These features showed that this Ignis was female. Her name was Aqua, the Water Ignis, and she was roaming around the streets of LINK VRAINS frantically. It seemed she was searching for something…or someONE.

 _Oh Ai…_ The female Ignis thought to herself worriedly. _Where are you?_

* * *

The sunshine of a new day shone brightly in Las Vegas. Yusaku and Skye were out doing some more activities together. Skye was happy to have Yusaku with her and was having a wonderful time. Yusaku was happy to be with her too, but on the inside he felt uneasy. He had suddenly started to feel worry for Skye after what Ai talked to him about last night.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Yusaku was in the hotel room bathroom with his duel disk. A frantic Ai was partially perched out of the duel disk._

" _What is it that's so important?!" Yusaku asked the Ignis. He was obviously irritated that Ai disturbed him before he was about to fall asleep with Skye._

" _Cyberse and LINK VRAINS are on the verge of being destroyed!" The Ignis replied panickingly._

" _How so?" Yusaku whispered._

" _Someone is trying to open the worst digital phenomena ever known!" Ai explained. "The VRAINS VOID!"_

" _WHAT?!" Yusaku whispered loudly. He had heard stories about the VRAINS VOID, but he thought they were all fake. "That's just an urban legend!"_

" _Oh no," Ai objected. "It's real alright. I should know because I saw some strange men try and open it!"_

" _Do you know who they were?" Yusaku asked._

" _No." Ai replied. "Their figures were dark, so I couldn't get a good visual. And even if I COULD get a good visual, I'd probably NEVER recognize their faces or anything."_

 _Yusaku's eyes widened in shock and slight horror._

 _End of Flashback…_

* * *

Skye Zaizen was the first person to be able to get into Yusaku's heart, so of course he cared about her. That's why he was so worried about her. Because he didn't want to lose her. And if what Ai told him was true, and someone really is trying to open the VOID, then the chances of him losing her would become greater.

"So Yusaku, our time in Vegas is almost done." Skye reminded him as the day came to a close. "Where are we going next?"

Yusaku thought a moment and smiled. "The City That Never Sleeps."

Skye's eyes widened. "NEW YORK?!"

Yusaku nodded. Ai was shocked and excited about what Yusaku just said. He was about to let it out, but Yusaku quickly muted him, much to Ai's irritation.

"Oh Yusaku!" Skye exclaimed, hugging him. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Really?" Yusaku asked. "Because you said you've always wanted to go to Paris."

Skye blushed. "Well yeah, but I wanted to see NYC too."

Yusaku smiled slightly. "Well then, better start packing up, because we're taking a plane tomorrow!"

Skye squealed happily and kissed Yusaku. "I can't wait!"

Yusaku sighed as he watched Skye head back to their hotel room. Ai, still irritated, unmuted himself, popped out of Yusaku's duel disk and glared at him.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The Ignis yelled.

"Shut up." Yusaku snapped. "She doesn't know you're here. And I'm not gonna tell her. Not about the strange people you saw, not about the void, nothing! Kapish?!" Ai just stared at him in shock.

"Skye and I are taking a vacation to different locations across the world." Yusaku explained. "I want this vacation to be special. For her. So I don't want it ruined by this terrible crisis." Ai looked at him, then towards the happy Skye as she entered the hotel, then nodded in understanding.

"Understood." The Ignis said. "I'll try and be as quiet as possible while you're around Skye."

"I'm gonna be with her a LOT while we're in New York." Yusaku clarified.

"Ooooooooo, why is that?" Ai asked curiously.

"It's not called 'The City That Never Sleeps' for nothing!" Yusaku replied. Ai cocked his head to one side in confusion. He didn't quite understand what Yusaku meant by that.

 _Guess I'll just have to find out when we get there._ The Ignis thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, Yusaku and Skye had all their things packed, checked out of the Wynn Resort, and headed for the airport to board a plane to New York City. Skye was feeling excitement the whole plane ride. Yusaku just had to smile at her. Ai watched the two from inside Yusaku's duel disk, feeling a little irritated that he had to stay quiet as long as the two were near each other. But when night came and Skye was sleeping on Yusaku's shoulder, the Ignis was free to pop out and look out the airplane window. Though the night was dark, he was still astonished that he was up in the sky. Ai was so glad to get THIS kind of opportunity.

The next day, the plane arrived in New York City. Yusaku and Skye got off the plane, left the airport, and checked into a hotel on Broadway. Afterwards, the couple decided to walk around and see the sights of New York City. And unfortunately for Ai, it had to stay quiet the whole time. Yusaku and Skye were just starting to enjoy themselves as they were sightseeing. But just then, Skye accidentally bumped into a stranger, and the stranger snapped at her. Skye was so scared and upset that she clung onto Yusaku.

"BACK OFF, CREEP!" Yusaku yelled at the stranger as he wrapped his arms around Skye. The stranger scoffed and just walked off, Yusaku glaring at him as he left.

 _Woof!_ Ai thought to himself after seeing that whole thing. _What a crank!_ Then something popped up in the Ignis's head.

 _GLITCH! So THAT's what Yusaku meant!_ It thought, recalling what Yusaku said about NYC's nickname. _The streets are flooded with cranks!_

Meanwhile, Skye was crying a bit on Yusaku's shoulder.

"It's okay, Skye." Yusaku whispered as he rubbed her back to comfort her. "I'm right here." Skye wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Yusaku.

"Thank you, Yusaku." She smiled. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

"Of course." Yusaku reassured her. "I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm gonna stay by your side while we're here. For protection."

Skye smiled again. "Thank you."

Ai cooed internally at the sight of the couple.

* * *

Later that day, Yusaku and Skye were sitting on a bench in Time Square, taking a break from sightseeing. Yusaku still had Ai muted, and Ai was pretty good at keeping quiet and going unnoticed, especially since he was so busy admiring the wonders of the world around him and not paying attention to Yusaku and Skye. Skye was obviously enjoying herself, but Yusaku just looked at her with the hint of worry in his eyes. Little did he know that Skye had caught onto it before they left Las Vegas. Skye never brought it up because she was too excited about coming to New York, but now she thought it was time to confront him about it.

"Yusaku," She started. "I'm very glad that we can go on this kind of vacation and see so many wonderful sights."

Yusaku gave her a little grin. "Yeah, I'm enjoying it too."

"But there's something still bothering me." Skye continued.

"What is it?" Yusaku asked.

"Ever since our final day in Las Vegas, you have had a strange expression on your face." Skye answered. "You have been sporting a worried expression. You shouldn't have that. You and I are on vacation so that we can have fun together and relax."

"I know." Yusaku replied. "I really am enjoying this vacation with you."

Skye got a bit irritated now. "Then why are being such a worrywart all of a sudden? What could possibly make you so worried?!"

Yusaku tried to think of an alibi. He couldn't let Skye know about Ai or about the VRAINS VOID, whether or not it existed. He wanted Skye to be happy and enjoy this vacation. He didn't need any terrible situation ruining it. He didn't need anything scaring Skye.

"Well…" Skye said in an irritated tone. Yusaku thought quick. He had to answer, and he was gonna do it with an alibi. But before Yusaku could answer, Skye's duel disk lit up and beeped. Caught off guard, Skye looked at her duel disk and at that moment, out emerged the Water Ignis Aqua.

"Skye!" Aqua exclaimed. "Thank goodness I found you."

"Aqua?!" Skye exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"I've been looking around frantically for Ai." Aqua explained. "I can't find him anywhere." Skye stared at her in shock and concern as Aqua struggled to hold back tears.

"Don't worry." Skye reassured her. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon." She then turned to Yusaku, with an irritated glare, of course.

"Well, are you gonna answer me or what?!" She snapped at him.

"I didn't want to." Yusaku sighed. "But now that Aqua is here, I guess I don't have much of a choice." He took Skye's left hand in his, brought his duel disk so that it was touching hers, and unmuted Ai. At that moment, Ai popped out excitedly, much to Skye's shock.

"WOOHOO! I am so glad you unmuted me, Yusaku!" The Dark Ignis cheered. "I've hardly been able to hold my excitement from seeing all the sights of New York and-"

"AI!" Aqua exclaimed happily, leaping onto Ai, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug. This caught Ai off guard, but then he heard familiar sobs. He turned his head to see Aqua sobbing into him a little.

"Aqua!" Ai exclaimed happily. The Dark Ignis then returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the sobbing Water Ignis slowly and tightly. Though Skye was slightly irritated at Yusaku, she couldn't stop her heart from melting at the cute sight of the two Ignis hugging each other.

"Awww, adorable." She cooed. Ai blushed a bit.

"Oh Ai, I'm so glad I found you!" Aqua whimpered, lifting her head so her tear-filled pink eyes could look into Ai's yellow eyes. "I was so worried when I saw that you were gone!"

"I'm so sorry, Aqua. I really am." Ai apologized, still holding her. "I had to go off to Yusaku for help."

"For help?" Aqua asked. "With what? What's going on?"

"Cyberse and the VRAINS are on the verge of being destroyed." Ai explained. "And it's all because someone is trying to open the VRAINS VOID!" Aqua gasped. Skye's eyes widened. She then turned to Yusaku.

"Is THAT why you looked so worried?" She asked him.

Yusaku nodded.

"Are you sure?!" Aqua asked worriedly.

"Yes." Ai answered. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Who was trying to open it?!" Aqua asked. "Do you know?"

"No." Ai answered. "The figures were dark, so I couldn't really see them well."

"Hold up!" Skye interjected. She wasn't exactly buying this. "I thought that was just an urban legend!"

"That's what I thought too." Yusaku replied. "But after what Ai told me, I'm not quite sure anymore."

"So what exactly IS the VRAINS VOID?!" Skye asked Yusaku. "I don't really believe in such myths so I don't know much about it."

"Ai?" Yusaku turned to the Dark Ignis. "You're the one who told me about it in the first place."

"I'll explain all I know." Ai answered. He then pulled himself out of Yusaku's duel disk and placed his hands in the center. Then a beam of blue light shot out of the duel disk and spread into a wedge shape. Yusaku and Skye stared in surprise as the light projected an image of a large hole.

"The VRAINS VOID is a phenomena of great power!" Ai explained. "It's terminal energy is so powerful it can suck anything that comes near into it. Worst part, it's bottomless! Anything or anyone that falls in that hole, NEVER comes out again!" Yusaku and Skye's eyes widened in horror.

"But if it only opens in the VRAINS, then only your avatar would get sucked in." Skye clarified. "If that were to happen, what about your unconscious body in the real world?"

"It would be pronounced DEAD." Aqua replied. Yusaku and Skye gasped, Skye hugging Yusaku in the process.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Yusaku admitted as he stroked Skye's back.

"Oh Yusaku.." Skye whimpered in fear. "I can't imagine such a terrible fate! I hope that doesn't happen to either of us! Or anyone we know and care about!" She started to sob a little.

"Skye, look at me!" Yusaku said sternly. Skye looked into Yusaku's eyes.

"Do not worry." He reassured her. "As long as I'm here, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, or anyone." Skye smiled. She knew that she was safe with Yusaku by her side.

"Thank you, Yusaku." She said as she kissed Yusaku's cheek.

"Yeah, Yusaku's dating that cutie." Ai whispered to Aqua.

"You don't say." Aqua replied, narrowing her eyes at the Dark Ignis.

* * *

Later that night, the same mysterious figure that was in Vegas a few nights before, was now in New York. He was at the harbor, staring intently at the Statue of Liberty, which had its tourist chambers and halls closed for the night and everyone had gone home. He then pulled out a small communicator and started talking through it.

"Is everything in place?" He asked through the device.

"Yes, sir." Someone replied through the other end.

"Good." The figure said. "Then commence the transfer process!"

The figure was talking to a group of men that were at the base of the Statue of Liberty. As soon as they got the word, the men started putting strange electronics on the statue. As soon as all the devices were planted on the statue, they backed away from it, and one of them pressed a button on the remote. In seconds, the Statue of Liberty started to dissolve into pixelated bits. Sure enough, the Statue of Liberty was GONE! The mysterious figure at the harbor grinned evily.

"Success!" He exclaimed. The men then placed another device where the statue originally was and activated it. At that moment, a 3D hologram of the statue appeared in its place. It looked so realistic that you couldn't tell it was a fake. One of the men tried to touch the hologram to see if it feels realistic too. Sure enough, it was.

"With my new technology," the figure exclaimed, "all the world's greatest attractions will be mine! They will be mine to become a permanent part of LINK VRAINS!" He then laughed maniacally.

* * *

A few days later, Skye was at a shopping mall on her own. Ok, not necessarily on her own. She had Aqua with him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Aqua scoffed. "Cyberse and the VRAINS are on the verge of destruction and you're just out…..SHOPPING?!"

"Look Aqua," Skye replied sternly. "Yusaku and I were taking a vacation to multiple places across the world together when you and Ai showed up. There's currently no suspicious activity going on in the VRAINS as far as I know. But if there is, we'll go and investigate it. Until then, I just want to enjoy my vacation with Yusaku."

Aqua sighed. There was really no way to talk her out of this one, especially with the fact that she was having so much fun with Yusaku at this point.

"Ok then," The Water Ignis said. "I guess I can just relax a little bit, like Ai sometimes." She rolled her eyes at that statement.

Skye smiled. "Oh my gosh, we're gonna have so much fun! Especially with a certain kind of place I wanna visit!" Aqua just stared at her with a confused look, but then understood immediately when Skye arrived at her destination: A beach store. Aqua got a quirky feeling inside her as Skye walked into the store.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I do hope to update this story and my Xiaolin Showdown story "Thunderstorm" soon, but it'll be tough because my first college semester is coming to a close and finals are coming up.**

 **If you're all wondering about the final part of this chapter, then yes, Yusaku and Skye are gonna go to a beach! But I'm not gonna spoil the location of the beach. Instead, I'll give you all the next trivia hint. Q: I am a city famous for several beaches. I am also the first South American city to host the Olympics. What am I?**

 **Please answer in a review.**

 **CityLover96, sounds like you got an interesting ambition. If you got a very good story idea that can work for such an ambitious fanfic, I'll consider taking up your offer.**

 **And DragonbladeB5, I do say I am impressed by your OC Team Blizzard, especially with the fact that the team sounds Russian. I admit that fits so well.**

 **But I do NOT want to name 12 things I like about characters, especially on ones we don't know too much about. I mean, come on! 12 things about each character(s) is practically just about everything about them.**

 **And right now, I'm currently attending University of Wisconsin-Stout.**

 **Anyway, as for any other fanfics I plan to write, I hope to get a jumpstart on my planned fanfic for Adventure Time, and also get an idea started for a crossover fanfic soon.**

 **That's all for now. As always, thank you for your reviews and your support!**


	5. Real in Rio

**Hello again, everybody! The newest chapter for this fanfic is here! Before we get started, let's look back at last chapter's trivia question. "I am a city famous for several beaches. I am also the first South American city to host the Olympics. What am I?" The answer: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. If you guessed that, you were right. Now let's get to the new chapter!**

* * *

"How's this?"

"Doesn't look like your style."

"What about this one?"

"I don't know…."

"This one?"

"Yikes! Too revealing!"

Skye and Aqua were still at the beach store. Skye had gathered all the essentials she would need at a beach such as sunglasses, flip-flops, a beach towel and sunscreen. Now she was in the store's dressing room trying on various bathing suits. Aqua just waited in Skye's duel disk, not looking at Skye while she was changing, but the ignis helps her pick out a bathing suit by judging the suits she picked as she models them. Skye has tried various suits with various designs and styles from one-pieces to string bikinis, but so far, Aqua's judgement hasn't been giving her many options. She even had to go back to the racks to find new suits to try on. This juggling of choices went for 20 minutes, but it felt like an hour. But then finally…

"How about this one?" Skye asked Aqua. When the Ignis turned around to examine the suit Skye was modeling this time, her pink eyes widened in shock and awe.

"OH…MY….GOSH!" Aqua exclaimed. "Skye, that one looks GREAT on you! It's PERFECT!"

"Really?" Skye replied with a slight blush on her face, "You think Yusaku will like me in this one?"

"Girl, he'll go gaga over you the minute he sees you wearing that." Aqua told her. "At least on the inside anyway. I too know about his cold exterior. But at least his face would go red." That made Skye feel a little better.

"I hope you're right." She said as she changed out of the garment, placed it into her shopping basket, grabbed the basket and her duel disk and left the changing room. But as she was on her way to the checkout, she spotted a section of wetsuits. Then it hit her. If she was going to the beach, there was something else she would want to do while at one as well. So she darted for the wetsuit section to pick one out. Aqua noticed this and popped out of Skye's duel disk.

"What are you doing now?" The ignis asked her. "You already have a bathing suit, why do you need one of THESE?"

"There was something I've always wanted to try." Skye explained. "I kinda had that desire a while after I started dueling in the VRAINS."

"Well whatever it is, why not just do it in your new bathing suit?" Aqua asked.

"I wanna save that for the beach." Skye answered. "And I wanna surprise Yusaku with it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusaku was out at Time Square waiting for Skye. Skye had told her that morning that she was gonna go shopping and would be taking Aqua with her, so he went along with it and told her to meet him at Time Square when she was done. Yusaku waited for her patiently, but Ai was a little too Impatient.

"What could possibly be taking Skye and Aqua so long?!" The ignis asked irritatedly. "I have been so excited about exploring the sights for our entire time in New York! And it's been even MORE fun with Aqua here!"

Yusaku eyed the Ignis and raised a brow. "Do you LIKE Aqua?"

Ai stiffened at what Yusaku just said. "Wh-what are you talking about? Of course I like her!" He snapped.

"I mean…" Yusaku clarified, "do you LIKE her like her?"

"WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAAT?!" Ai exclaimed, honeyglowing intensely. "C-COME ON, YUSAKU! ME AND AQUA?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

Yusaku just kept staring at the Dark Ignis. Ai could tell he was not buying it, so he sighed and gave in.

"Yes. I do." He admitted. "But our relationship is sort of….rocky. Besides, she already has a thing with Earth."

"You know Earth was terminated, right?" Yusaku implied.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Ai snapped. "Earth was a special friend to most of us. Aqua, Flame, even me! It hurts to even talk about the fact that he's dead. We miss him."

"Sorry." Yusaku apologized. "I do feel your pain. It hurts to lose someone like that. But you need to at least try to move on."

Ai stared at him in shock.

"Look, it's not gonna be easy. Believe me, I know." Yusaku stated. "But no matter what happens, he'll always be in your memories."

Ai's eyes widened with realization. "You're right. It's probably better to not grieve about it."

"And besides," Yusaku continued. "with Earth gone, someone else would have to look after Aqua like he did." Ai's eyes widened. Yusaku was right. Earth always looked after Aqua, but now who's gonna do that with him gone? So Ai decided this could be her chance to be with her, but he's not gonna make his advances look like that. She never forgot about Earth, so he had to take it slow.

"Hey boys."

Yusaku and Ai looked up to see that Skye and Aqua have returned. Yusaku then noticed the bag of purchased items that Skye was carrying. He then noticed the logo of the store the bag was from.

"What's with you?" Skye asked him. Yusaku looked up so his eyes met hers.

"You went to a beach store?" He replied. Ai's eyes widened. Skye blushed.

"Yes." She admitted. "I've kinda felt like going to a beach, so I was kinda hoping that our next vacation spot would have one." Yusaku just looked at her.

"If…that's okay with you of course." Skye continued. But she knelt down in front of Yusaku and placed her hands on his arms. "Oh Yusaku, can we PLEASE go to a beach for our next vacation spot?" Yusaku just stared at her.

"Something wrong?" Skye asked, now with hinted sadness in her eyes. "My request doesn't bother you does it?"

"Oh it's not that. It's not that at all. I really like your idea." Yusaku replied. "But….can I see the sunscreen you got?" This confused Skye, but she complied anyway. She dug into her item bag, pulled out the sunscreen bottle she bought and handed it to Yusaku. Yusaku examined it. It was SPF 50.

"Hmm, not bad." Yusaku stated. "But for where we're going, I think we're gonna need something a bit stronger. After all, the place I'm thinking about has reached a record temperature of 110oF, last I checked."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked. "Where are we going?"

"Let's get a stronger sunscreen first." Yusaku replied. "THEN I'll tell you." Skye sighed and smiled. Of course Yusaku wanted to surprise her. And when it came to this vacation, she was enjoying those surprises.

"Ok then, let's go." She said as she stood up. Yusaku stood up himself and he and Skye went back to the beach store to get a stronger sunscreen. Skye wanted to replace the old one she got, but Yusaku insisted that it be kept, just in case. So Skye kept the SPF 50 and then bought and SPF 50+, which Yusaku thought was better. But as Skye was ready to check out, Yusaku went to another part of the store. Skye eyed him curiously and then realized Yusaku might not have a swimsuit of his own. So she went over to help him pick one out. Thanks to Skye, Yusaku now had his own swim trunks. He even got himself a towel, sunglasses and some sandals. Essentials he'd need for the beach.

* * *

"So, where's our beach spot gonna be?" Skye asked as they left the store.

Yusaku smiled at her. "Rio."

Skye's eyes widened. "RIO DE JANEIRO?! That's got some of the best beaches in South America!" Ai and Aqua had that same exciting expression Skye had. They then turned to look at each other and beamed. Yusaku noticed this and smiled back at Skye.

"I thought you'd like that one." He stated. "Let's go get ready." So they went back to the hotel to get their stuff packed up.

"Yusaku…" Skye started as they were in their hotel room packing their stuff up. "There's something else I want to bring up."

"I'm listening." Yusaku replied.

"You know how in LINK VRAINS that we surf on D-Boards on data streams?" Skye explained. "Well, that has given me the desire to actually try surfing."

"You mean like ACTUAL surfing?!" Ai asked.

"On the WATER?!" Aqua finished.

"Yes." Skye blushed. Yusaku could see that she wanted to try it. He kinda wanted to try it too, but there was still something bothering him about it.

"Well," he started. "Do you actually KNOW how to surf?"

"Not really." Skye replied. "But is there any way we can learn?"

"Hmmmm, I think so." Yusaku answered. "There are these machines I've heard about. Machines that make a continuous wave across a humped surface, a 3-inch wave that can be surfed on. What are they called?...Oh yeah, flowriders."

"Can we go to one of those?" Skye asked pleadingly.

"Sure." Yusaku answered. "I'll set up a reservation for the one that's closest to Rio." Skye smiled happily as Yusaku pulled out his phone and got online to make the reservation.

* * *

Later, the couple was packed up and were on the plane to Thermas dos Laranjais, the location of the flow rider Yusaku made a reservation with. As Ai and Aqua talked to each other from the duel disks, Yusaku then brought his lips to Skye's ear.

"Hey Skye…" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"You know the love we have for each other?" He whispered.

"Yes.." She replied.

"Well apparently, Ai harbors those kinds of feelings for Aqua." He whispered. Skye's eyes widened. She then looked at the ignis chatting. They did kinda looked like a couple. Who knew that the Dark Ignis would fall for the Water Ignis? Skye then recalled how frantic Aqua was about finding him. Maybe Aqua liked Ai that way too. She giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Aqua asked them. She heard her giggling.

"Nothing." Skye replied.

"Yusaku, what did you say to her?" Ai asked him.

"Nothing." Yusaku replied. So the ignis just continued chatting. Yusaku and Skye looked at each other and smiled playfully.

* * *

Next day, Yusaku and Skye arrived in Thermos dos Laranjais. When they reached the place where the flow rider is, Skye immediately went to change into the wetsuit she bought in New York. Yusaku bought one there too, thinking this was why she bought one in the first place. Once Yusaku and Skye were changed into their wetsuits, they set their stuff in locker room lockers for while they were surfing. Ai and Aqua were disappointed to be left behind, but they understood that Yusaku and Skye didn't want their things stolen.

Yusaku and Skye arrived at the Flow rider minutes before their session time was about to start. Yusaku had reserved a one-hour session for them. Their session then started, and the two both chose to ride the standing board provided. Yusaku got the hang of it pretty quickly. Skye kinda struggled at first, falling only a few seconds after letting go of the rope. But she eventually got the hang of it and started to surf like a pro. It was like surfing in LINK VRAINS, only on water, and it was for real! Even Yusaku was impressed by how well she picked up on it.

* * *

After their session was over, they went back to the locker rooms, grabbed their stuff, and then boarded a plane to Rio.

"That was fun, Yusaku." Skye exclaimed. "Thanks for taking me to that."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Yusaku replied. "Now are you ready to surf in Rio? I know I am."

"You bet!" She exclaimed.

Hours later, the plane arrived in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Skye, Ai, and Aqua peered out the window and could not believe their eyes. The city looked amazing. Yusaku couldn't help but smile at the three. He could tell it was gonna be one heck of an adventure in Rio.

* * *

After they left the airport, Yusaku and Skye checked in at a hotel and got settled into their room. After that, they decided to head for the beach. Yusaku changed first, by Skye's request. When Yusaku finished in the bathroom, Skye went in to change. Yusaku was in dark green swim trunks with a purple stripe on each leg, and a thin yellow stripe around the waist.

"Looking good, Yusaku." Ai complimented.

"Looks like your avatar." Aqua added.

"Uh, thanks." Yusaku rolled his eyes. He knew the design of his trunks had the colors of his alter ego Playmaker, but he didn't want that being mentioned in public. He was still trying to keep his identity at a low profile.

"How do I look, Yusaku?" Skye asked as she left the bathroom. Yusaku turned around to look at her and his mouth dropped open. There was the lovely Skye Zaizen in a modest sky blue bikini. The top covered her breasts real well and it had small blue and pink tropical flowers on it. The bottom also had blue and pink tropical flowers on it, but the flowers were various sizes. Skye even twirled around to show the look of the full set to her lover. Yusaku was absolutely astonished by Skye's beauty in that bathing suit. Even Ai was shocked by Skye's look. Aqua just nodded approvingly, which Ai happened to notice.

"You helped her pick that out?" The Dark Ignis asked the Water Ignis.

"Of course I did." Aqua replied, sounding a bit irritated.

"Well…" Skye said to the shocked Yusaku. He was still speechless, but he soon composed himself and spoke.

"Did I just gaze upon the real-life Blue Angel?" He stammered. Skye couldn't help but laugh at him for that. She walked over to him, hugged his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. Yes you have." She answered. "Now let's hit the beach!"

"Not so fast." Yusaku grabbed her by the waist. "We need to put on sunscreen first."

"Oh yeah, right." Skye blushed. So they took the bottle of sunscreen and took turns rubbing the sunscreen onto each other's bodies, which they both took pleasure in doing. Skye pressed herself against Yusaku and hummed happily as she rubbed the lotion on his skin, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her. As Yusaku rubbed the lotion on Skye's skin, he almost went under the bikini, but Skye quickly stopped him.

"Oh no you don't." She scolded. "Not quite ready for that yet."

"I know." Yusaku replied. "Besides, Akira would kill me if he found out we did that."

Skye smiled at him for taking her brother's ilk in regards to protection. Once they were finished lotioning each other's skin, they grabbed their towels, their sandals, their sunglasses, even their duel disks with Ai and Aqua in them, and they all headed for the Copacabana beach. Ai could hardly hold his excitement. Aqua beamed at him, liking how happy he is.

* * *

Once they arrived on the sand of Copacabana, they set their stuff in the spot they chose, lay their towels on the sand and layed on them so they could get a little tan. After a while, Skye wanted to go swimming. Hearing this, Yusaku got up and decided to join her.

"You're coming out to the water with me?" Skye exclaimed happily.

"Water safety rule:" Yusaku explained, "Don't swim alone." Skye smiled that he's looking out for her. Then suddenly, something crossed her mind.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "What about our stuff? We can't leave them unattended. Especially our duel disks." Yusaku knew she was right. Their stuff could get stolen if left unattended for so long. They couldn't let that happen. But then, he got an idea.

"Ai," Yusaku grinned at the Ignis, "Think you and Aqua could scare off anyone that tries to steal our stuff?"

"How are they gonna do that?" Skye asked him.

"The Ignis can change forms." Yusaku explained. "I've seen Ai do it several times."

"You can count on us, Yusaku!" Ai exclaimed proudly.

"Don't worry, Skye. Your things are safe with us." Aqua assured them. Skye smiled and she and Yusaku headed for the water. Ai watched as the couple went into the ocean water. The way they started playing together, they looked like they were having a very fun time. Ai sighed.

"What's with you, Ai?" Aqua asked him.

"Look at them." Ai said. "They look so happy together."

"They sure do." Aqua agreed.

"I wish I could have that kind of happiness." Ai sighed. Aqua looked at him as he sported a sad expression. She even looked at how his body glimmered in the hot sun. She blushed. She then looked at Yusaku and Skye in the water playing with each other. She sighed at the sight of how in love they were. She wished she could have that. Someone that she could love and who'd love her back. It seemed like that was starting to blossom between her and the Earth Ignis Earth…before he was terminated. Now she had no one. Or did she? Sure, she cared about Earth, but she cared about the rest of the Ignis as well, especially Ai. She may even care about the Dark Ignis more than just a friend, despite their rocky relationship as Ai described it.

"Ai…" Aqua started.

"Yes Aqua?" Ai replied.

"The happiness you just wished for…" She started, "I want it too."

"But didn't you have that with Earth?" Ai asked.

"That was before he was terminated." Aqua retorted.

"I know, but still." Ai continued. "I know he means a lot to you."

"He means a lot to all of us." Aqua replied. She then turned to face Ai. "But YOU mean a lot to me too."

Ai looked at her. "I do?"

"Yes. You do!" Aqua replied, now taking Ai's hands into hers. "You mean more to me than ever."

"Y-You really care about me that much?" Ai asked with sad eyes.

"Yes." Aqua answered, also with sad eyes. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have been so frantic to try and find you."

"Aqua…" Ai managed to say, with tears forming in his yellow eyes. Aqua, with tears in her pink eyes, pulled Ai into another hug. Ai slowly wrapped his arms around Aqua's body, returning the embrace.

"Ai…." Aqua sobbed.

"Oh Aqua." Ai whimpered. Aqua then raised her head so her eyes would meet Ai's. Then the two ignis rested their foreheads against each other and closed their eyes.

"Ai.." Aqua said happily. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Aqua." Ai replied, also feeling very happy.

* * *

The next several days in Rio were spent with unending happiness. The couple and the two ignis went to the beach every day as usual. Yusaku and Skye spent a lot of time together both on the beach, and in the water. Ai and Aqua, now a happy couple, chatted with each other back at the spot where Yusaku and Skye's stuff were. They obviously enjoyed the conversations they were having, almost like they used to back in Cyberse, only now it was even better.

One day, there was a surf contest being held. Yusaku and Skye entered it. And surprisingly, they were killing it! They shredded the competition through the preliminaries, and got past every opponent in the final rounds. Ai and Aqua cheered them on as the two of them surfed past their competitors. Soon, they were the two finalists, and only ONE would win. So Yusaku and Skye surfed their best, just like they would give their best when they would duel in LINK VRAINS. It was a heated battle on those waves. Ai and Aqua could barely hold their excitement. It looked like it could go on forever, but Yusaku eventually wiped out, giving Skye the win.

"How about that!" Aqua exclaimed. "Skye won against Yusaku!"

"I think Yusaku GAVE her that win." Ai replied. Aqua eyed him for that, but went along with it.

With the contest concluded, Yusaku and Skye got onto their spots on the podium. Skye was given the grand prize, a $10,000 check. Skye was so happy she could barely hold back tears of joy.

"You earned it, Skye." Yusaku told her. That statement made Skye so happy, she jumped onto Yusaku, clinging onto him and hugging him. Yusaku caught her, but her motion made him lose his balance, causing the couple to fall off the podium. The two were embarrassed by that mishap. The crowd laughed, but still cheered for them. Ai and Aqua cheered too.

Afterwards, Yusaku thought Skye deserved a reward. Fortunately for him, there was an ice cream stand nearby. So they went over there to get a frozen dessert, with Yusaku paying.

* * *

Later that night, Yusaku and Skye were back in their hotel room, but they didn't change out of their swimsuits. Yusaku was sitting on the bed, with Skye on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for everything that happened here in Rio, Yusaku!" She said happily. "I thought that might be the best experience of my life."

"Easy. There's still more places around the world to see." Yusaku told her. "But I'm glad you had fun. I have to admit, I did too."

"Gee, that doesn't come from you very often." Skye replied with a sly tone.

"It's all thanks to you, my beautiful Skye." He coaxed. Skye blushed.

"You know, I did enjoy the ice cream today," She stated, "But I'm still not satisfied."

"What do you mean?" Yusaku asked her.

"I want ANOTHER reward." Skye answered in a sly seductive tone. She slipped her hands across his skin to his lower body. Yusaku's eyes widened, seeing what Skye wants.

"You sure?" He asked. "You said we're not ready for that yet. And if Akira found out…"

"We're not gonna tell him." Skye interrupted. "This'll be between us." With that, Yusaku stood up, carrying Skye to one side of the bed, laid her on it and got on top of her.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked again.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Ok then." Yusaku smiled. He pulled the covers over them and started making out with her. The passionate moment started heating up and they got a bit more aggressive. Soon things started to get steamy. Ai and Aqua, who were still perching themselves outside their duel disks and chatting, noticed this and felt a deep shade of red come across their faces.

"Uh, Aqua…" Ai started. "We'd better turn around so we're not able to look at that."

"Good idea." Aqua agreed. So they turned around so that they couldn't see Yusaku and Skye during their moment, and continued chatting.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure from New York was at the top of Corcovado Mountain. He and a group of his henchmen were standing by the Christ the Redeemer statue. Just like they did with the Statue of Liberty, the henchmen attached devices to the Christ the Redeemer statue, stood back, pressed a button, and watched as the statue dissolved into data and was soon gone. The men then put a device in the statue's place, activated it and sure enough, a realistic 3D hologram of the statue appeared. The men then touched the hologram to make sure it was realistic enough, and it was.

"Excellent!" The mysterious figure said. "This is going more smoothly than I thought. Soon, all the greatest attractions will be mine! And NO ONE is gonna stop me!" He then started laughing maniacally.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I do admit I might have went a little overboard with the whole Ai and Aqua ship, but I kinda liked it. I kinda dug into it after seeing Skye's Blue Maiden look and her alliance with Aqua. And I know I might've gone too far near the end of this chapter, but I didn't go and write the specific actions for that part, so don't worry. I'm still sticking with its current rating.**

 **And now that I'm done with college for the semester, I hope to update my Xiaolin Showdown fanfic "Thunderstorm" and hopefully get started on writing my Adventure Time fanfic soon. And before the year ends, I hope to start my first crossover story as well. But I also need to get back to my work on YouTube, so I got some catching up to do.**

 **Important announcement: I have joined the Community "Pokemon and Yugioh: 1996-2018" managed by Citylover96, and we are going to start a new story called "Yugioh: Clash of Time Eras!" Prologue will be posted soon, so look forward to it.**

 **Yes, DragonbladeB5, I have heard about "Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games." I even have it on both 3DS AND Wii U!**

 **I know it's early, but Happy Birthday.**

 **Ok, so Majestic 12 is a secret committee of officials whose purpose is to recover and investigate alien spacecraft. It was formed in 1947 by President Harry S. Truman. I wanna keep these author's notes short, so this is all I can say about it.**

 **I think I do know about animals seen in the Pokemon world. It's kinda cool.**

 **Yeah, in most cases they do have real locations in the Pokemon world. They're named differently, but they do resemble real places.**

 **Very interesting facts about some of those Pokemon.**

 **I'm not referring to THOSE soviets when I said Team Blizzard seemed Russian. My thinking was that they seemed a lot like Eskimos in a sort of way. Because Russia is cold and snowy most of the time, and Blizzard kinda sounds like something from there.**

 **True, college is optional, but I'm going to improve my video-making skills, so that maybe I can do videos for a living.**

 **And yes, I know what OTK means. It means One Turn Kill.**

 **And that's all the questions I'll answer from ya for now.**

 **And before I go, here's the next trivia hint about Yusaku and Skye's next destination! If you know the answer, put it in your next review.**

 **Q: I am a city in Europe that is famous for various attractions. But most importantly, I am a city that is famous for its fog. What am I?**


	6. From Elegant Venice to Royal London

**Hello everyone! New chapter is here! But first, let's have a look at the trivia hint from the last chapter. "I am a city in Europe that is famous for various attractions. But most importantly, I am a city that is famous for its fog. What am I?" If any of you answered London, England, you were right. But I should mention. Yusaku and Skye will be stopping somewhere else first. Yes, they'll be stopping at TWO places in this chapter. The only reason I didn't give you TWO trivia hints to answer is because the other one I gave you already. It was the example I gave you in at the end of the prologue. Yes, Yusaku and Skye are going to Venice, Italy first. Didn't mean to keep information from ya. I just don't see any sense or reason in writing a question twice. And I know teachers don't do that. Anyway, let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Yusaku and Skye were at Copacabana Beach in Rio for one last time. They were planning to leave for a new location tomorrow. Yusaku knew where they would be going next, and Skye, Ai and Aqua were eager to find out.

"I sure hope Akira never learns of what we did while we're here." Yusaku muttered to himself.

Skye overheard him. "You're referring to what we did last night?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yusaku replied, a little embarrassed. Skye giggled.

"He'll never know." She reassured him. "I haven't felt any strange symptoms since." Yusaku looked at her with concern. But Skye just smiled at him. Yusaku always did admire her lovely smile, as it always brightened him up inside, despite the fact that his features never really showed it.

"So anyway," Skye started to change the subject, "where are we going next?"

Yusaku smiled. "Well, I should be honest. I actually have TWO stops next on our list."

"Really?" Skye exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Yes." Yusaku answered. "First, I wanna take a swing by Venice, Italy. Then after that, I was thinking we'd go to London, England."

Skye's eyes widened with excitement. Ai and Aqua popped out of their duel disks, excited about what they just heard.

"Wow! Two great cities right off the bat?!" Ai exclaimed.

"I know!" Aqua exclaimed back. "Venice is so elegant, and London has so much to offer!" The two Ignis were obviously excited, but Skye was even more excited. In fact, she was so excited, she tackled Yusaku and gave him a hard kiss to the lips.

"Oh I am SOOO gonna be looking forward to THIS part of the vacation! Thank you SO MUCH, Yusaku!" She exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly. Her head was rested upon his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Yusaku replied, returning the embrace. "We'll start packing and board a plane to Venice tomorrow." Skye just giggled with glee.

* * *

The next day, the couple packed their stuff up, checked out of their hotel, headed for the airport in Rio. After they boarded their plane, it took off and they were off to their next destination; Venice, Italy. When their plane arrived the next day, Yusaku, Skye, Ai, and Aqua all looked out their window. They were amazed. Venice definitely was an elegant city alright. The buildings looked so elegant and beautiful. And the canals really made them all stare in awe. As soon as their plane landed and they got off, they checked into a hotel, and decided to go out and tour the city along the canals. They payed for a ride on a boat on the Great Canal. As the boat went down the canal, Yusaku, Skye, Ai and Aqua all looked around and admired the beauty and elegancy of the city of Venice. After a while, Skye suddenly screamed and hugged Yusaku, who wasn't fazed, but did turn his head her way when she screamed.

"What is it?" he asked. He then noticed two large hands sticking out of the water and grabbing at the wall of a building nearby.

"Those would be the Giant Hands of the Great Canal." The boatman explained. "Very enticing attraction here. They make it seem like something is trying to come out of the water, don't they?"

"Yes, they do." Yusaku replied. He smirked at Skye. "Seriously? You were startled by a few stone statues of hands?"

Skye giggled at him. "Not really." She answered. "I knew they were made of stone. I just thought I could startle ya a bit."

"Sorry, but I don't get startled THAT easily." Yusaku smirked. Skye just scowled.

"But you DID startle Ai." Aqua chimed in. Yusaku and Skye looked at Aqua and saw Ai clinging to her, looking a bit frantic. Yusaku smirked and Skye laughed. Ai honeyglowed with embarrassment. Aqua just giggled as she put her arms around Ai. It was silly that Ai got startled easily, but she thought it was kinda cute.

* * *

A few nights, later, the mysterious figure from Rio was now on a boat on the Great Canal. He was planning to steal the Giant Hands the exact same way he stole the Statue of Liberty and the Christ the Redeemer statue. But his henchmen were struggling to carry out his orders. One approached him.

"Problem?" The figure asked.

"How exactly are we gonna do this?" The henchman asked his boss. "We're above water. If we falter in the slightest, we'll drop the devices in the water, ruining them. Especially since we're working on boats."

"Ugh, I told you." The figure replied. "You stick the transfer devices on the statues, and after they do their work, stick the hologram projector on the wall."

"I know sir," The henchman said. "But we're worried the boat will move and we'll end up dropping the devices in the water."

"Then a few of you hold the boat in place." His boss told him.

"Yes sir." The henchman obeyed, and with that, he and the other henchmen carried out their boss's orders. One henchman stood in a boat by the Giant Hands. Two henchmen were on boats on each end of the one boat, holding the ends of it to keep it in place. As the boat was held in place, the henchman in it placed the devices on the statues, activated them, and the hand statues dissolved just like the Statue of Liberty and the Christ the Redeemer statue did. The boat was then moved closer to the wall so that the henchman could plant the projector on the wall. After that, he pushed himself and the boat away from the wall. He then activated the projector and a realistic solid hologram of the hands appeared in the original hands' place. The mysterious figure observing smiled evilly.

"See?" He stated. "It was that simple."

* * *

The next day was Yusaku and Skye to depart from Venice and head for London, England. As soon as they had all their stuff packed up, they checked out of their hotel, headed for the airport and boarded a plane to London. Skye, Ai, and Aqua couldn't wait to see the royal city. Yusaku was obviously looking forward to it too, but he knew he was gonna have to keep an eye on Skye while they were there. Not just because she wanted to enjoy the vacation with him, but because he had to protect her as well. After all, London was known as the City of Fog, plus, there could be crime on the streets. And he didn't want to lose Skye to the hands of a criminal.

Hours later, the plane arrived in London. As soon as the plane landed, Yusaku and Skye got off, left the airport and checked into a hotel. And as soon as they were settled in, they decided to go sightseeing around the beautiful town of London. They were amazed by the wonderful sights. Big Ben, the Tower of London, the London Bridge, it was all so amazing. Skye and the two Ignis could hardly contain their excitement. And Yusaku made them let it all out with an amazing suggestion.

"You wanna see it all from the air?" He asked.

"Really? Can we?" Skye asked in surprise.

"Of course." Yusaku answered, pointing to the London Eye straight ahead. Skye's eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh Yusaku, YES!" She exclaimed, hugging him and kissing his lips. So the couple headed for the London Eye. Once they got there and got in one of the capsules, they observed the city as the wheel started to move. About a few minutes later, they reached the highest point. Skye, Ai, and Aqua's eyes widened. The view was amazing. Yusaku smiled as they observed the city from the capsule. But then he noticed The Shard in the distance. So he looked it up online and saw that the tip of the Shard was an observation deck that went higher than the London Eye. He was a bit disappointed with himself that he didn't give Skye the best view possible, but he didn't show it. He didn't want Skye to be irritated with him again.

Days later, Yusaku decided to bring it up.

"Did you enjoy the view from the London Eye?" He asked Skye.

"Of course I did!" Skye answered. "Why do you ask? Does it bother you?"

"No, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yusaku replied. "it's just that after doing some research, I thought I could've done better."

"Better?" Aqua asked. "How?"

"Wanna get a view of the city from atop of The Shard?" Yusaku asked.

"The Shard?" Ai sounded puzzled. "What's that?"

"An observation deck." Yusaku explained. "And It's taller than the London Eye." Skye's eyes widened. A view from higher up? How could she say no to that? She accepted Yusaku's offer and they headed for The Shard. As soon as they entered, they made their way to the top of the deck to get a view of the city. As soon as Skye got a view of the city, she was amazed. Yusaku was right. This view was a LOT better than the view from the London Eye. In fact, the view was so amazing, she started to tear up. Yusaku took that as a sign that she was happy.

"Well, do you like it?" He asked her.

'OH MY GOSH, YES!" Skye exclaimed happily. She hugged Yusaku tightly and kissed him long and good.

"Then I guess I did better this time." Yusaku smiled.

"Yes. Yes you did." Skye giggled. And she and Yusaku just went back to admiring the view from the deck. Ai and Aqua could hardly hold their excitement, but they knew Yusaku and Skye were happy and they didn't want to ruin their moment. So they just looked at each other cheerfully and admired the view.

* * *

Later that night, Yusaku and Skye were still out in the streets of London, having dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"Thanks for everything that we've done here, Yusaku." Skye said to him as she ate. "I'm really having a good time."

"Glad to hear that." Yusaku replied, also eating his meal. "I'm enjoying it too. Especially since it's with you."

"Awwww." Skye cooed. As soon as they finished their meal, they paid their bill and left the restaurant.

"I think I want to explore a little bit before I go back to the hotel room." Skye decided.

"At this time of night?" Yusaku asked, concerned. "It can be dangerous, you know."

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." Skye reassured him. "Besides, I'll have Aqua with me. If anyone approaches me, I'll ask her to scare them away."

"Don't worry, Yusaku. She'll be safe." Aqua chimed in. "Isn't that right Ai?"

"Oh yes." Ai replied.

"You got your phone on you?" Yusaku asked.

"Right here." Skye pulled out her phone, showing she had it.

"Ok then. Ai and I are gonna stay in this part of London for a while and head back to the hotel later." Yusaku told her. "We'll see you back there."

"Ok. We won't be out too late." Skye replied. And she and Aqua went off to check out the beautiful sight of nighttime London. Yusaku and Ai then went in the other direction.

Minutes later, Skye and Aqua were enjoying themselves as they explored London. So far no one has approached her and nothing terrible has happened. Skye smiled. She obviously was having a good time. Aqua could tell she was happy. Everything was going well, after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure from before was now in London. He and his henchmen were at the base of Big Ben. The figure then gave orders to his henchmen, and the henchmen obeyed. They carried out the same procedures as they did in New York, Rio, and Venice, and watched as Big Ben disappeared just like the previous attractions they stole. The boss observed as the henchmen set up the hologram replica of the Big Ben tower. He laughed evilly.

"This is going splendidly!" He exclaimed. "It won't be long now! Soon, they'll all be mine! ALL MINE!" He started laughing maniacally. But then he noticed the henchmen staring at him and stopped. He then gave them all an irritated look at them, but they just kept staring. Then one of them pointed. He then turned to see Skye, who saw everything that they just did and was in complete shock.

"Oh uhh, sorry." Skye quickly composed herself. She then took off running. The figure then turned to his henchmen.

"Get her!" He ordered, pointing to Skye as she fled. One of his henchmen then took off after her, with his boss not too far behind.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! We are coming up to the suspenseful part of the story, so the next chapters will include a lot more action. DUELING action.**

 **Yusaku will have to go and search for Skye, but he will also meddle in the villain's scheme as well. What I mean by that is he and Ai will call some of their allies to help with their mission. The allies they will call will get pulled into a series of speed duels and master duels in order to stop the villain's plans. Yusaku will join in on that fight near the story's end, and then it will all come together in one final duel. Look forward to it all!**

 **As a result, Yusaku and Skye's vacation is at a bit of a halt. However, the allies Yusaku call will duel to return various world attractions to their rightful location, so I will still give you trivia hints, but for the various attractions that are being saved. Here's the first trivia hint of this part of the plot. (If you're a die-hard Yugioh fan, you should know this one.)**

 **Q: I am a country that connects Africa to Southwestern Asia, and home of some of the world's most ancient structures. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! Timeline, I'm the country where the Shadow Games began! What am I?**

 **Please answer in your next review!**


	7. The Rescue Mission Part 1: The Sphinx

**Hello everyone! New chapter is here! But before we get started, let's go over the trivia question from the last chapter. "I am a country that connects Africa to Southwestern Asia, and home of some of the world's most ancient structures. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! Timeline, I'm the country where the Shadow Games began! What am I?" The answer, Egypt! Now let us begin the new chapter, where the action begins!**

* * *

Skye dashed down the streets of London as fast as she could, hoping to lose the creeps pursuing her. She ran down alleyways and turned real sharp corners, she even tried to get lost in crowds of people, all in attempt to evade the pursuers. She hoped she'd run into Yusaku, but neither she or Aqua knew where he was. They agreed they'd meet back at their hotel room, so she decided that's where she'll hide. She darted back to the hotel as fast as she could. She got inside the hotel building, ran up stairwell, ran down the hall of the floor the room was on, went in and closed the door. She then hid in the bathroom. She was out of breath by this point, but she knew she couldn't hide for long.

"Skye, what are we gonna do?" Aqua asked frantically.

"I'm calling Yusaku!" Skye panted. "Since I'm on this vacation with him, he has to know first!" She started dialing Yusaku's number.

"Good call." Aqua replied. "While you do that, I'll send a distress signal to Ai!" She placed her hands on the top of Skye's duel disk and started transmitting a signal. Both she and Skye hoped that the two boys would answer as quickly as possible, because they don't know how long they can hide in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusaku and Ai were still out exploring London.

"Hey, I got a question for you." Yusaku told the ignis.

"What's up?" Ai asked.

"Do any of the other Ignis know about the VRAINS VOID?" Yusaku asked. "Besides you and Aqua?"

"I don't think so." Ai replied. "Earth was terminated, and I never trusted Lightning and Windy after what they've done in the past. I practically only trust Aqua, and that's not just because I love her. And Flame, I trust him enough, so I might have to tell him eventually."

"Then you'd better do it soon." Yusaku told him. "It is a serious threat, after all."

Ai was about to respond, when suddenly he was forced to jump out of Yusaku's duel disk. He looked alarmed.

"YUSAKU! BETTER CHECK ON SKYE!" He shouted.

"She's fine." Yusaku tried to ignore him.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Ai retorted. "I SHOULD KNOW BECAUSE I'M GETTING A DISTRESS SIGNAL FROM AQUA!"

Yusaku raised a brow at this. But just before he could respond, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Skye. So he answered the call.

"Skye?" He asked.

"YUSAKU!" Skye yelled.

"Whoa, Skye, no need to yell." Yusaku tried to calm her down. "If you're mad about something, you can just tell me calmly."

"I need your help!" Skye yelled.

"Calm down, calm down." Yusaku told her. "I understand you've been enjoying looking around, but cities like this are easy to get lost in. You gotta be…"

"YUSAKU!" Skye yelled again. "I saw something at Big Ben….I probably shouldn't have seen. And now they're after me!"

"Whoa, who's after you?" Yusaku asked.

"I don't know!" Skye shouted.

"Hey calm down." Yusaku told her. "It was probably someone just trying to startle you or something. I'm sure you could've just brushed it off like you usually do."

Skye was about to respond, but then there was a sudden banging on the hotel room door. At that moment, she screamed.

"They're coming for me!" She cried frantically.

This was enough to make Yusaku's eyes widen. His eyes then turned to look at Ai.

"You weren't kidding." He whispered to the Ignis.

"A distress signal from a fellow ignis never lies!" Ai clarified.

"Hold on, Skye! I'm coming!" Yusaku shouted through the phone.

Skye just got more nervous. There was no way Yusaku could make it back to the hotel room in time. Suddenly the door was kicked open. Skye screamed again.

"Skye, do you have any mace on you?!" Yusaku asked.

Skye fidgeted through her bag hoping to find some. She did have a can. She pulled it out, but dropped it. She tried to pick it up again, but then she saw the pursuers walk in and up to her. It was a henchman, with his boss right behind him. Skye and Aqua stared at them in fear.

"Skye, what's going on?!" Yusaku asked. No answer.

"Skye, are you there?!" He asked. Still no answer.

"Skye!"

"SKYE!"

At this point, Yusaku began to realize that the pursuers must've got to her. And he was right. The boss figure was standing right in front of Skye. He held out his hand, telling her to hand over her phone. The fearful Skye obeyed, giving her phone to him.

"Thank you." The figure whispered. He then put Skye's phone to his ear.

"Who is this?" He said through it. Ai cringed as the new voice was heard. Apparently he recognized it as one of the people that tried to open the VRAINS VOID. Yusaku however, was filled with white hot anger.

"THIS IS YUSAKU FUJIKI OF DEN CITY!" He yelled. "WHO AM I CURRENTLY SPEAKING WITH?!"

"Oh, don't you worry about that." The figure replied.

"Oh that's not fair." Ai whispered. "He told you HIS name."

Yusaku just growled. "WHERE'S MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Your girlfriend?" The figure laughed. "You don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Yusaku growled again. "Listen, I don't think you have a clue as to who you're messing with!"

"Actually, I don't need a clue." The figure replied. "You just told me."

"There's more to a person than just his name, you know!" Yusaku fumed.

"I know that. That's why I never told you MY name." The figure replied. "And if you decide to go to the cops, track this phone, or make any attempt to come after me, oh I am so crazy, I am going to put you and your girlfriend in a world of pain." Skye stared at the figure in fear as he said those words.

"Oh yeah, well there's three things you DON'T know about me." Yusaku retorted. "One, pain is my copilot. So no problem there. Two, I can be ruthless when greatly angered. And three, anyone who has ever tried to deal with me….FAILED MISERABLY!"

"Then I guess I'd better have my gun ready." The figure said before hanging up and turning to Skye.

"Come on, let's go." He ordered. Skye obeyed and started walking out of the room.

"Get rid of this." The figure told his henchman, handing him Skye's phone. The two then followed Skye out.

"OH GLITCH OH GLITCH OH GLITCH!" Ai cried frantically. "This is so very bad!"

"I know." Yusaku growled. "But I'm gonna get my girl back!"

"Yusaku, I'm warning you!" Ai pleaded. "You're heading right for the snake pit!"

"What? You think I'm scared of a snake like the one who just kidnapped Skye?" Yusaku asked irritatedly.

"You probably should be!" Ai snapped. "That was the guy who was trying to open the VRAINS VOID!"

Yusaku's eyes widened. How would Ai know that? He must've recognized the voice on the other end of the call.

But regardless, Yusaku was still determined to catch this creep and get Skye back. So he started running.

"Yusaku, where are we going?" Ai asked.

"We're going to Big Ben!" Yusaku replied. "The place where Skye saw what that creep didn't want her to see."

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye and Aqua were being taken to an unknown location by the boss figure and his henchman. Both were obviously frightened.

"Skye, what is going on?" Aqua whispered.

"I think they're stealing the world's greatest attractions." Skye whispered back.

"What?!" Aqua whispered in shock.

"Yeah." She whispered back. "But I don't know where the real ones are."

"They're in the VRAINS." The boss figure told them. "Now remain quiet!"

Skye and Aqua cringed in shock and fear. They couldn't believe he was able to hear them whispering.

* * *

Minutes later, Yusaku and Ai arrived at Big Ben. They looked around for anything suspicious. But they didn't see anything unordinary. Yusaku then placed a hand on the Big Ben tower to feel anything suspicious. But he didn't feel anything strange. Not even after knocking on its wall a couple times.

"I don't get it." Yusaku pondered. "What kind of activity here were these creeps doing that they wouldn't want anyone to see?"

"Can I feel the wall?" Ai asked. "Maybe I can help figure it out."

"Fine, but don't go crazy with excitement." Yusaku told him. "We're not here for sightseeing. We're trying to save Skye and Aqua."

"I know! And I have no intention of letting Aqua down!" Ai replied. Yusaku still gave him a perplexed look as he raised his duel disk up to the wall of the tower. Ai then placed his hands on the wall.

"I can't believe it!" Ai cried happily. "I'm actually touching Big Ben! The world famous Big Ben tower!"

"HEY!" Yusaku snapped. "I told you we're not here to sightsee!" He was about to mute him until…

"Wait!" Ai suddenly said, causing Yusaku to stop his finger. "Something's not right…."

"What do you mean?" Yusaku asked, still with his irritated look.

"This is not the REAL Big Ben!" Ai claimed.

Yusaku's eyes widened in confusion. "How can you tell?"

"I recognize this feeling." Ai explained as he felt the wall. "The feeling of PROTON PARTICLES!"

"Proton particles?" Yusaku asked. "But that would probably mean…"

"THIS IS A SOLID 3D HOLOGRAM!" Ai exclaimed.

Yusaku was shocked. "Who are these guys that have technology like that?!"

"I have no idea…" Ai replied. "But I think we now know what they were doing!"

"You're right!" Yusaku realized.

"THEY'RE STEALING THE GREATEST ATTRACTIONS IN THE WORLD!" Both of them shouted.

"But if these are just holograms in their place…" Yusaku pondered, "Then where would the REAL ones be?!"

"Hmmmm…." Ai thought.

"Wait!" Yusaku realized. "Didn't you say that these guys were the ones that tried to open the VRAINS VOID?"

"Yeah, why?" Ai asked.

"I bet they're sending the real attractions to the VRAINS!" Yusaku finished.

"WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAAAT?!" Ai cried. Yusaku was now beginning to start logging into the VRAINS, but Ai stopped him.

"WAIT!" The Ignis protested. "We need to find Skye and Aqua! If we meddle in those creeps' scheme, they'll hurt them!"

"Good point." Yusaku agreed, pulling his hand back. "We'll have to get help."

"Now THAT is something those creeps would NEVER expect!" Ai complimented.

"And I know JUST who to call!" Yusaku said, pulling out his phone. "Ai, can you send a message to Flame?"

"On it!" Ai replied.

* * *

Takeru Homura, Yusaku's first friend, was at his apartment building all alone lying on his bed when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Takeru." Yusaku replied.

"Oh hey Yusaku." Takeru greeted. "How's your vacation with Skye going?"

"Oh it was going well…." Yusaku started. "until some creep went and kidnapped her!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Takeru replied in alarm.

"Yeah." Yusaku confirmed. "I'm searching for her right now."

"Ok, so why call me?" Takeru asked.

"I need your help." Yusaku replied.

"With what?" Takeru asked. "That goon might've taken Skye ANYWHERE in the world! How would I be able to help find her?"

"I'M gonna be searching for her." Yusaku replied. "However, Ai and I believe that this guy may doing some other criminal action. Skye witnessed it before getting captured."

"What kind of criminal action?" Takeru asked.

"Ai and I discovered that Big Ben here in London is actually a solid 3D hologram." Yusaku explained.

"WHAT?!" Takeru shouted.

"Yes. We believe that this guy is stealing the world's greatest attractions and transferring them to LINK VRAINS." Yusaku explained. "We would like you to log in and investigate for us."

"I see." Takeru understood. "Alright, I'll log in and check it out."

"Thank you." Yusaku replied. "I'm counting on you. And be careful."

"I'll be fine." Takeru replied. And just as he hung up, his duel disk beeped. Alarmed, he looked at it, and out appeared a red ignis with red markings on its body, yellow eyes, and wisps on its head. This ignis was Flame, and he was Takeru's ignis partner.

"Flame!" Takeru exclaimed. "You've returned."

"Yes, Soulburner. I have." Flame replied. "I received word from Ai about someone stealing world attractions and sending them to the VRAINS."

"Yusaku told me that too." Takeru explained. "So we're going to investigate."

"We must be careful." Flame warned. "According to Ai, these goons are able to unleash a terrible phenomena that could destroy the VRAINS."

Takeru's eyes widened in shock. But he nodded understandingly. And with that in mind, he logged into the VRAINS.

* * *

"You think Soulburner and Flame will be okay out there on their own?" Ai asked.

"I've never doubted Soulburner's skills in all the time I've known him." Yusaku replied. "But him and Flame alone will never be enough to handle all the minions that creep has. So we're gonna need more." He starts dialing another number.

"Who're you calling NOW?" Ai asked.

"George Gore." Yusaku answered. Ai's eyes widened in shock, but he understood. Gore was indeed a formidable opponent. So he would definitely be another good ally to have right now.

* * *

Back in Den City, Geogre Gore was back at his training room doing some workouts. After all the threats he, Playmaker, and the rest of his allies ever faced were defeated, George decided to go back to being a charisma duelist and dueling for his fans at the orphanage, for they were what mattered to him the most. Aside from defeating Playmaker in a duel again. But nowadays, Gore saw Playmaker as a good rival. In fact, since he learned Yusaku was Playmaker, they apparently were on good speaking terms now.

Gore then took a little break. He inhaled deeply and exhaled calmly.

"Man, it feels good to be back." He said to himself. "I missed dueling for my fans."

Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up to see who was calling him. It was Yusaku. He answered it right away.

"Well if it isn't Playmaker himself." Gore said.

"Hey, watch what you say aloud." Yusaku replied. "You know I need to keep my alter ego at a low profile."

"Relax. I'm at my gym and I'm the only one here." Gore told him. "Anyway, what is it? I thought you and Skye were on vacation."

"I need your help." Yusaku explained. "Skye has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" George shouted.

"Yes." Yusaku replied. "And after discovering a solid 3D hologram here in London, the Ignis and I have realized that whoever kidnapped her is stealing the world's greatest attractions and sending them to the VRAINS."

"Seriously?" Gore asked.

"Yes." Yusaku said. "I already called Soulburner to them matter. I would like you help him investigate the VRAINS."

"Why do you want me to help you?" Gore asked.

"I understand you see me as more of a rival. But I have 3 reasons why I need your help." Yusaku explained.

"1. I need to focus on finding Skye since there's no telling what this creep might do to her."

"2. This guy obviously has minions working for him, so more people that help, the faster they will be brought down."

"I get all that, but why do you want ME to help?" Gore interrupted.

"3. Because you're one of the strongest duelists I know." Yusaku finished. Gore's eyes widened slightly. Yusaku acknowledged his dueling skills. Then he smiled.

"Alright then. I'll go check it out." He told Yusaku.

"Thanks." Yusaku replied. "Oh one important note. Log in disguised as me. The kidnapper wouldn't think that I'd be one to call for allies to help."

"I get it. Element of surprise." Gore understood. "I'll do it."

"I'll be counting on you, Gore." Yusaku said before hanging up.

 _He's counting on me._ Gore thought to himself. _Of course he would be. With a situation like this, why wouldn't he?_ "

"Alright!" He shouted. "Time to link…..INTO THE VRAINS!" And with that, he logged in.

* * *

Inside the VRAINS, Gore appeared disguised as Playmaker. So when Soulburner saw him, he almost thought it was the real deal. However, Flame was able to see right through his disguise, so Soulburner didn't get fooled either.

"George Gore?" He asked.

"So you saw right through my disguise." Gore replied, not ditching his disguise.

"What are you doing here?" Soulburner asked.

"Playmaker sent me to help investigate any criminal activity in the VRAINS." Gore explained.

"Just like us." Flame said. "Good. We'll need the extra help."

"Ok, so we need to find the REAL world attractions and bring them back to the real world." Gore stated. "But there's so much ground in the VRAINS to cover. How do we start?"

"We'll cover this part of the VRAINS for now." Soulburner replied. "Start by looking for something out of the ordinary. Do a good thorough search." He then pointed to a certain direction. "I'll go this way." He then pointed to another direction. "You go that way." Gore nodded and the two split up and started searching.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusaku and Ai arrived back at the hotel room. They searched the room until they searched the bathroom. There they found a can of mace on the floor. Yusaku picked it up and examined it. It was clearly Skye's, so she and Aqua were here when they were kidnapped.

"Skye…" Yusaku whispered.

"Aqua…." Ai whispered right after him.

Suddenly Yusaku's phone rang. Yusaku pulled it out of his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw who was on the Caller ID. It was Akira Zaizen calling. Akira had got Yusaku's number a while after Yusaku and Skye started dating. He only called him whenever he couldn't contact Skye. Yusaku answered the call.

"Akira?" He said.

"Yusaku. Thank goodness I was able to reach you." Akira replied.

"What is it?" Yusaku asked.

"Well, I was just wondering how things were going with your vacation." Akira explained. "I usually contact Skye, but for some reason she's not answering me. Any chance you know why? It's not something I've done, is it?"

"No, it's not your fault." Yusaku told him. "I know the reason. But you're not gonna like it."

"What? Yusaku, what is going on?!" Akira asked. "Where is my sister?!"

Yusaku sighed and braced himself.

"Skye's been kidnapped." Yusaku told him.

"WHAT?!" Akira shouted. "By who?!"

"I don't know." Yusaku answered. "I wasn't there to see."

"You were supposed to protect her!" Akira snapped. "Why weren't you with her?!"

"She said she wanted to explore on her own." Yusaku explained. "She had Aqua with her, so she told me not to worry."

Akira sighed. "That's Skye for you. Always wanting to venture on her own to prove herself. It's my fault for evading her space all the time."

"Yeah." Yusaku agreed. "But I do know what these guys are doing."

"What? What are they doing?" Akira asked.

"After a series of observations, Ai and I discovered that they're stealing the world's greatest attractions and sending them to the VRAINS." Yusaku explained.

"That's impossible!" Akira snapped.

"I'm afraid it has been made possible." Yusaku replied. "Because here in London, the real Big Ben tower has been replaced with a solid 3D hologram."

"NO WAY!" Akira said in shock.

"Unfortunately, yes." Yusaku said. "Right now I'm busy searching for Skye, so I can't log in right now. But I'm not putting it aside either. Which is why I asked Soulburner and Gore to investigate the VRAINS."

"I see." Akira understood. "Then I'll go in there and investigate too. You make sure my sister is found unharmed. And be careful, Yusaku."

"Same to you too." Yusaku told him. "Because according to Ai, this guy is able to control a terrible phenomena that can destroy the VRAINS."

Akira was left wide-eyed after Yusaku hung up.

 _If that is true,_ he thought, _then there is no telling what would become of my sister. And if this phenomena is unleashed, then the VRAINS will surely crumble. And SOL along with it._ All of this was running through his head as he sent a text message to someone who he thought should help.

Minutes later, Akira was still in his office. Then from the elevator, entered the mercenary duelist hacker, Emma Bessho, aka Ghost Gal.

"It's been a while since you summoned me like this." She giggled as she stepped in front of Akira's desk.

"We've got an emergency crisis, Emma." Akira explained. "I called because we'll need your help."

"Oh?" Emma asked in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Skye's been kidnapped, and her kidnapper might be conducting criminal activity in the VRAINS." Akira explained. "We are going to investigate."

"A rescue mission and a criminal chase? I like it! Count me in!" Emma stated.

* * *

In the VRAINS, Soulburner and Gore were still investigating. They've searched this particular part of the VRAINS for about an hour, but still haven't found anything suspicious. Soulburner just kept purging through and searching, but Gore was starting to get a little irritated.

"Man. I've been searching for over an hour and still haven't found anything." He groaned. "You know, I'm starting to think Yusaku was joshing me and sent me into a wild goose chase. Well if that's the case, next time I'll see him I'll make him regret ever tricking me!" He was about to log out when something caught his eye. In the distance, was a structure Gore had never seen in the VRAINS before. It was a large statue-like structure. It had a man's face and a lion's body. Gore recognized it right away.

"Hold up. Is that…THE SPHINX?!" Gore asked in shock. "I don't ever recall them ever adding any Egyptian site to the VRAINS. This must be what Yusaku was talking about. I'd better check it out." So he headed to the Sphinx.

Once he arrived at the base of the Sphinx, Gore stared at it in shock and confusion. He then got a closer look at it.

"Hmmmm, sure looks real." He said to himself. He then extended a hand out and touched the surface of the structure and got a shocking surprise from what he felt.

"It feels TOO real!" He exclaimed. "This is the real Sphinx alright. But this is supposed to be in Egypt. How is it here in the VRAINS? I'd better look around." So he started walking around the Sphinx to find anything as to how it was brought here. After a while of searching, he spotted an unfamiliar figure nearby. He looked pretty shady, so Gore, still disguised as Playmaker, decided to confront him.

"HEY! YOU!" He shouted. This caught the figure off guard. He yelped and turned around to see Gore behind him. But because of Gore's disguise, he only recognized him as Playmaker.

"Are you responsible for this being here?!" Gore asked.

"What do you mean?" The figure asked. "I'm just here by my boss's orders."

"Who's your boss?!" Gore asked.

"That's none of your business!" The figure retorted.

"Well then this is none of YOUR business." Gore said looking at the Sphinx. "I'll just figure out how to get this back to the real world." Gore then started looking around the Sphinx again. But the figure was not gonna let this slide. He pulled out a device and activated a mike on it.

"SOMEONE'S MESSING WITH OUR SHIPMENT!" He shouted through the mike. On the other end was the lead henchman with his boss, Skye and Aqua nearby. They were currently in an unknown location when the message went through.

"Radio." The boss told his henchman. The henchman gave him the communicator and he spoke into it.

"Unacceptable!" The boss figure told him. "KILL HIM!"

"But sir…" The henchman on the other end started.

"I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it!" The boss retorted.

"But sir, how do you KILL someone in the VRAINS?!" The henchman on the other end asked.

 _Good point._ The boss thought to himself. _Opening the VRAINS VOID would be far too risky, as the prize might get sucked in along with anything else._ But then he got an idea.

"Duel him!" The boss told his henchman. "In a duel where damage is brutal and the loser gets erased from the VRAINS!"

"You got it, boss!" The henchman on the other end replied. He then went after Gore, activated a program that formed a barrier around the Sphinx, and activated another one attached a chip to Gore's arm. Gore took notice of this and looked at the henchman.

"HA! I got ya now, Playmaker!" The henchman cackled.

"On the contrary." Gore replied as he ditched his disguise, shocking the henchman. "I got YOU!"

"WHA?! WHO ARE YOU?!" The henchman asked.

"I'm the GORE!" Gore told him. "And I'm gonna make you regret ever bugging me like that!"

"Oh this is no bug. It's a special duel anchor program designed by my boss!" The henchman explained. "It attaches a chip to a target, and that target must duel the owner of the program. And the prize here is guarded by another program. The only way to bust this program is to defeat me!"

"Is that all?" Gore asked. "Well then better get ready. Because I'm gonna take you down!"

The henchman cackled as a data stream started flowing near them. The henchman then pulled out a D-Board, threw it onto the data stream and hopped on. Gore followed right up, throwing his D-Board and hopping on it. The two were now surfing on the data stream, getting ready to start a duel.

"LET'S SPEED DUEL!" Both of them yelled.

Henchman **LP 4000** (Hand: 4 cards)

George Gore **LP 4000** (Hand: 4 cards)

"I'll go first!" The henchman called out. "And I'll start by setting a monster. I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Gore called out as he drew his card. "I'll get things started off by summoning Gouki Suprex!"

Gouki Suprex

EARTH, Warrior, Level 4

 **ATK 1800 DEF 0**

"Gouki Suprex's effect activates!" Gore called out. "When Suprex is summoned, I can call out another Gouki from my hand. Welcome Gouki Riscorpio to the ring!"

Gouki Riscorpio

EARTH, Warrior, Level 5

 **ATK 2300 DEF 0**

"Gouki Riscorpio, attack that facedown monster!" Gore shouted. As Riscorpio attack, the facedown monster was revealed.

Subterror Nemesis Defender

EARTH, Beast-Warrior, Level 2

 **ATK 100 DEF 2000**

"I activate my spell! Half-Shut!" The henchman called out, revealing his facedown card. "This card halves a monster's attack points, but prevents it from being destroyed in battle. And I think I'll select your Gouki Riscorpio!"

Gouki Riscorpio

 **ATK 2300** **â** **1150**

 **1150 vs 2000**

George Gore **LP 3150**

"Tch. I place one card facedown and end my turn." Gore said, setting a card.

 _Urgh. That one hurt more than I thought it would._ He thought to himself. _This duel might be a bit more dangerous than normal. I'd better keep my guard up._

"My turn!" The henchman called out as he drew a card. "And I sacrifice my Defender to set a new monster! And with that I end my turn."

"That's it?! Well then…" Gore retorted as he drew his next card.

 _Hmmm, since he tributed a monster to set that new monster, I bet it's got higher defense than the last one._ He thought to himself. _I'll need something stronger to get over it._

"I summon Gouki Twistcobra!" Gore called out.

Gouki Twistcobra

EARTH, Warrior, Level 3

 **ATK 1600 DEF 0**

"Now I will build my circuit!" Gore shouted.

"Link arrows authorized! The summoning conditions require at least two Gouki monsters. I use Gouki Suprex, Riscorpio, and Twistcobra to set the Link Arrows!" He shouted as his three monsters entered the portal and set themselves in the appropriate link arrows.

"Circuit complete! I link summon!" Gore called out. "LINK 3! GOUKI THE GREAT OGRE!"

Gouki the Great Ogre

EARTH, Warrior, Link 3

 **ATK 2600**

"Gouki Suprex and Riscorpio's effects activate!" Gore shouted. "When they're sent to the graveyard, they both let me add a Gouki card from my deck to my hand. So I add two Gouki Re-Matches to my hand." The henchman just remained silent.

"And I'll activate one right now!" Gore shouted, playing a Gouki Re-Match. "This spell lets me summon two Gouki monsters from my graveyard in defense mode! Welcome back Suprex and Twistcobra!" The henchman watched as the two Gouki monsters returned to the field.

"Gouki the Great Ogre, attack that facedown monster! Ogre Axe!" Gore declared. As The Great Ogre attacked, the facedown monster was revealed.

Subterror Behemoth Stygokraken

EARTH, Sea-Serpent, Level 5

 **ATK 1400 DEF 2600**

 **2600 = 2600**

 _Oh man. Subterror Behemoths?!_ Gore thought to himself. _Those things are bad news. I'd really better keep my guard up._

"I end my turn." Gore said. "It's your move."

"Indeed it is! I draw!" The henchman cackled as he drew his next card.

"I activate the field spell The Hidden City! When I activate this, I can add a Subterror from my deck to my hand! And I add Subterror Behemoth Utramafus to my hand!" He said. "Now I flip Stygokracken to face-down defense mode. And since I did, and I have no face-up monsters on my field, I can summon Ultramafus from my hand in defense mode!"

Subterror Behemoth Ultramafus

EARTH, Pryo, Level 12

 **ATK 3000 DEF 1800**

"I now sacrifice my face-down Stygokraken to summon Subteror Behemoth Dragossuary!" The henchman called out.

Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary

EARTH, Zombie, Level 6

 **ATK 2400 DEF 1600**

"Now I'm gonna create my circuit!" The henchman declared.

 _OH NO!_ Gore thought to himself.

"Link arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are two Flip monsters. I use Ultramafus and Dragossuary to set the link arrows!" The henchman called out as his two Subterrors entered the circuit and set themselves in the appropriate link arrows. "Circuit complete! I link summon! Link 2, Subterror Behemoth Fiendess!"

Subterror Behemoth Fiendess

EARTH, Wyrm, Link 2

 **ATK 2000**

"Fiendess gains attack equal to 100 times the total levels of the subterrors used to summon it." The henchman explained. "Ultramafus and Dragossuary's level total 18, so Fiendess gains 1800 attack points!"

 **ATK 2000 - 3800**

"3800 ATK? That'll be tough to beat!" Gore exclaimed.

"Next I activate the continuous spell Subterror Cave Clash!" The henchman called out. "Subterror Behemoth Fiendess, attack Gouki the Great Ogre!"

 **3800 vs 2600**

Gore **LP 1950**

But after the battle was over, to the henchman's shock, Gouki the Great Ogre was still on the field. So was Twistcobra. Only Suprex was gone.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "I attacked your Great Ogre, not your suprex! How is this possible?!"

"Simple." Gore explained, now huffing and puffing from taking that attack. "Great Ogre is a tough one to knock out. If that were ever to happen, one monster it points to bites the dust instead. So by destroying Suprex, Great Ogre stays."

"Whatever. It's still no match for my Fiendess. And since you took damage from my Subterror's attack, Cave Clash lets me add a Subterror from my graveyard to my hand. I select Ultramafus." The henchman cackled. "I end my turn. There's no way you'll get past my Fiendess. You might as well just give up."

"Me? Give up? NEVER!" Gore snapped as he drew a card to start his turn.

"I summon Gouki Tagpartner!" He called out. "Now I'll create my new circuit!"

"Say what?!" The henchman cried out.

"Link arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are at least 3 Gouki monsters. I set Gouki the Great Ogre and Gouki Tagpartner in the link arrows!" Gore shouted as his Great Ogre split into 3 monsters and set themselves in the appropriate link arrows, with Tagpartner following. "Circuit complete! I link summon! Link 4, GOUKI THE GIANT OGRE!"

Gouki the Giant Ogre

EARTH, Warrior, Link 4

 **ATK 3000**

"Gouki Tagpartner's effect activates! When it's used to link summon, the monster I summoned with it gains 1000 attack points!" Gore called out. "Power up, Giant Ogre!"

 **ATK 3000** **â** **4000**

"But don't think I'm done. I play my second Gouki Re-Match! I bring back Suprex and Riscorpio!" Gore continued. "Now I'm gonna create my SECOND link circuit!"

"WHAT?!" The henchman shouted in shock.

"Link arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are at least two Gouki monsters. I set Suprex, Riscorpio, and Twistcobra in the link arrows!" Gore called out. "Circuit complete! I link summon! Link 3, GOUKI THE BLADE OGRE!"

Gouki the Blade Ogre

EARTH, Warrior, Link 3

 **ATK 2400**

 _Now he's got TWO powerful monsters. But even if their attacks go through, I'll still have life points left._ The henchman thought to himself.

"If you think you'll survive this turn, you're wrong! I'll prove it by activating my trap Back to the Front! With this, I bring back Twistcobra from my graveyard in defense mode!" Gore continued.

"Ha! That still won't be enough to end this duel, Gore! After this, I'll wipe you out next turn!" The henchman laughed.

"There IS no next turn!" Gore retorted. "Gouki the Giant Ogre, attack Subterror Behemoth Fiendess! OGRE SWORD!"

"Fine. Bring it on!" The henchman cackled.

"You're gonna regret saying that. Because I'm activating Gouki Twistcobra's ability!" Gore retorted. "By Sacrificing a Gouki monster, I can have another one gain the tribute monster's attack points until the end of this turn. So I sacrifice Twistcobra to give it's attack points to Giant Ogre! And when Giant Ogre attacks with different attack points than normal, it gains ANOTHER 1000 attack points!"

"SAY WHAT?!" The henchman gawked in horror.

Gouki the Giant Ogre

 **ATK 4000** **â** **6600**

 **6600 vs 3800**

Henchman **LP 1200**

The henchman screamed as his life points took that blow.

"It's over! GOUKI THE BLADE OGRE, ATTACK THAT PUNK DIRECTLY!" Gore shouted. "DOUBLE OGRE BLADE!"

Gouki the Blade Ogre

 **ATK 2400**

Henchman **LP 0**

As his life points dropped to zero, the henchman let out an agonized scream as he got flown off his D-Board and disintegrated in an instant. After the duel, Gore returned to the Sphinx. Sure enough, the barrier was lifted.

"Now to get this back to the real world." Gore said to himself.

"Gore!" Soulburner called out as he arrived at the scene.

"Soulburner? I thought you were still on your end investigating. What are you doing here?" Gore asked.

"Flame detected high amounts of duel energy in the area. That's when I got worried and decided to track down your location." Soulburner explained.

"Those amounts of energy were telling me you were in a dangerous duel." Flame added.

"Yeah I was." Gore replied. "But I had to. That goony crony put a barrier program around the Sphinx here, and winning that duel was the only way to destroy the program."

"I see. So this is the real Sphinx here?" A male voice asked.

"To think that a structure like this could be added to the VRAINS." A female voice said.

Soulburner and Gore turned to where the voices came from. Sure enough, it was Akira Zaizen and Ghost Gal.

"Zaizen and Ghost Gal?! Soulburner exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here?!" Gore asked.

"Playmaker told Akira here about how Skye, aka Blue Angel, was kidnapped." Ghost Gal explained.

"He also explained what the kidnapper was up to." Akira added. "That's when I decided that we help investigate as well."

"Well you've come at a good time." Gore replied. "We're gonna try and figure out how to get this back to the real world."

"I wonder if Playmaker knows." Akira wondered. So he decided to contact him.

Yusaku and Ai were doing some investigating in Egypt when they got the call.

"Hello?" Yusaku answered.

"Yusaku." Akira answered back.

"Akira." Yusaku replied. "Did anyone find anything suspicious in the VRAINS?"

"As a matter of fact, Gore was able to find the Sphinx here." Akira explained.

"That must mean the Sphinx here is a hologram too." Ai clarified.

"So do you know how to get it back to the real world?" Yusaku asked.

"Not really." Akira replied. "We were hoping you would help us."

"I'm sorry, but I'm unable to." Yusaku replied. "For three reasons.

1) I'm still out searching for Skye, for the longer that creep has her, the more risk of her getting hurt.

2) There's no telling what famous attraction that creep might steal next, so I have to stop him from taking more.

And 3) This is beyond my hacking knowledge."

Akira scowled internally.

"Luckily, I know a guy who can help." Yusaku stated. "He and I have been working together since the fight with Hanoi."

 _Of course!_ Ai thought. _Cal Koulter!_

"Call him." Akira told Yusaku.

"On it." Yusaku replied before hanging up. At that second, he started dialing Cal, who was currently on his break back at his food truck back at Den City.

"Cal!" Yusaku said as soon as Cal picked up the phone.

"Yusaku!" Cal greeted. "What's up, man? I thought you were on vacation with Skye."

"I need your help!" Yusaku told him. "Skye's been kidnapped!"

"NO WAY!" Cal exclaimed in shock. "But what can I do?"

"After a series of discoveries, Ai and I concluded that Skye's kidnapper is stealing the world's greatest attractions and sending them to the VRAINS." Yusaku explained.

"Seriously?!" Cal asked. "Is that even possible?!"

"Apparently so." Yusaku replied. "But I think you know how to undo the transfers."

"I'll certainly try." Cal replied. "Where should I start?"

"Start by finding the Sphinx in the VRAINS." Yusaku told him. "Gore, Soulburner, Akira and Ghost Gal are there, and they could use some help."

"Right." Cal nodded. As soon as he hung up, he got to the computers in his truck, created an AI program that would allow him to interact with people in the VRAINS from his truck, and used it to locate the group of allies. Sure enough, he found them and the Sphinx. When the group saw the AI Cal created, they were shocked.

"Hey guys." Cal greeted.

"What is that?!" Gore asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna take care of it!" Ghost Gal replied, advancing.

"Wait a minute." Akira stopped Ghost Gal. He looked at the program. "Why are you here?"

"Yusaku sent me to help." Cal explained. "Cal Koulter at your service."

"So you're the ally of his who is also an expert hacker." Akira said. "Well, can you figure out how to get this back to the real world?"

"I'll take a look." Cal replied. His AI started scoping around the Sphinx. As it did this, Cal was examining the dimensions of the structure on his computer screens.

 _Aw man, this is amazing._ He thought to himself. _I can't even believe that this is possible. Whoever pulled this off is some kind of genius._

Akira saw this as him wasting time and was starting to get irritated. He was about to speak when Cal suddenly stopped.

"Hold it. What's this?!" Cal exclaimed. "There's something on the Sphinx's forehead."

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"Let me have a look up there." Gore called. He pulled out a hoverboard, hopped onto it and used it to go up to the head of the Sphinx. Once up there, he saw a strange-looking device on the forehead.

"What is that?" He asked. "I've never seen a device like that before."

"George, let me up there." Akira called. "Maybe I can figure out what it is." Gore nodded and returned to the ground. He let Akira use the hoverboard. Akira stepped on the board and use it to go up to the head of the Sphinx. When he saw the device on its forehead, he was shocked.

"This is a SOL Technologies device!" He exclaimed. Everyone heard this and gasped.

"I don't get it. How could some criminal mastermind have access to SOL's technology?" Akira wondered. "Well whatever the case, I'm putting a stop to this NOW!" He then started to fiddle with the device.

"It's a good thing I had training on disabling electronics." He said as he worked. Within minutes, he was able to disable the device. As soon as he finished, he returned to the ground. The whole group then watched as the Sphinx slowly disintegrated from the VRAINS.

"That should bring it back to the real world." Akira said.

"I sure hope so." Soulburner replied. "If it doesn't, word of this will hit the media and the world will go ballistic."

"GUYS! TROUBLE!" Cal exclaimed.

"What is it, Cal?" Soulburner asked.

"There's more world attractions popping up in the VRAINS!" Cal explained. "And they're popping up quick."

"But where?!" Gore asked.

"I'll give you guys the coordinates for each one." Cal replied.

"Then we'll just disable each device one by one." Ghost Gal said.

"Not as a group. There's no time." Akira objected. "We'll have to split up. That way, we'll cover more ground and disable them faster."

"But you're the only one that can disable the devices." Gore objected.

"Wrong, George. All SOL's officers have this kind of training." Akira told him. "I'll send for back up."

"Ok everyone. Here're the coordinates." Cal said. "Now get those structures back to the real world. And FAST!"

Everyone nodded and split up.

"Be careful, everyone." Cal said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, the boss figure has already put Skye and Aqua in another room. His lead henchman then came up to him.

"Sir." He started. "We lost the Sphinx. Our officer was defeated."

The boss scowled. "Send the rest of the crew into the VRAINS to guard the rest of the prizes. We can't afford to redo all that hard work." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The lead henchman nodded before leaving.

 _I could also waste the hostage._ The boss thought to himself. _But she is the one thing that will keep authorities at bay._

Meanwhile, inside room, Skye and Aqua were alone. And they were scared.

 _Oh Yusaku…._ Skye thought to herself. _Where are you?_

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Things are starting to get interesting as we are entering the rising action of the story. The next few chapters will all have duels in them, probably two per chapter until we reach the climax. Since this is also a YouTube film project, I will update this story as soon as I can so I can do more work on the actual film.**

 ***for the record, this film is canon to my Yusaku and Skye Love Story on YouTube, which is set after the events of Yugioh VRAINS, even though there is no series ending yet. So in this story, I'm assuming George Gore went back to charisma after the events of VRAINS and went back to using his Gouki deck. So for those who are confused by this because of current facts, this is my reasoning for Gore using his Gouki deck.***

 **Wow, DragonbladeB5, that's quite the OC duel school you came up with there. But it sounds a lot like the Leo Institute. I mean, it teaches the same kind of curriculum as at the Leo Institute.**

 **Watchmojo? I don't even get what that site is, even after checking it out.**

 **My channel is not really meant for that. If you don't remember your password, you can always reset it, right?**

 **I'm only doing Top 3, and that's it!**

 **Top 3 Yokai Watch Characters: 1. Nate, 2. Katie, 3. Jibanyan**

 **Top 3 Yugioh Arc-V characters: 1. Yuya, 2. Zuzu, 3. Sora**

 **Top 3 Yugioh Duel Schools: 1. Duel Academy (GX), 2. Heartland Academy, 3, You Show Duel School**

 **Top 3 Yuigoh 5D's females: 1. Akiza, 2. Luna, 3. Carly**

 **Top 3 female traveling companions in Pokemon: 1. Misty (hands down) 2. Lillie, 3. May**

 **I know nothing about destroy all humans and I have no interest in knowing anything.**

 **Top 3 female Pokemon rivals: 1. Miette, 2. Zoey,…I don't know that many.**

 **If Nate and Katie are to join me in asking questions again, then you must only ask a limit of 5 questions. That's the bottom line, because I haven't forgotten the disaster from my first fanfic.**

 **And thanks for the anniversary wish. I haven't even noticed I've been going at this for a year already.**

 **And that's all for now. But before I go, here's our next trivia question! (Note: We might not see this location in the story. But we will see one of its attractions.)**

" **I am a city famous for many pieces of ancient art. I am also the city where the Olympics first began. What am I?"**

 **Please put your answer in a review.**


	8. The Rescue Misson Part 2: Greece & Royal

**Hello everyone! I did say this story will be updated frequently since this IS a YouTube project after all. And so the new chapter is here! But before we get started, let's look at the question from the previous chapter. "I am a city famous for many pieces of ancient art. I am also the city where the Olympics first began. What am I?" The answer: Athens, Greece. If you guessed that, you're right. Now let the new chapter begin!**

* * *

Thanks to Cal Koulter's help, Akira, Ghost Gal, Soulburner, and Gore knew where the world attractions were popping up in the VRAINS. They all split up to cover different areas of the virtual world and return every attraction in their chosen areas to the real world. Along the way, Akira called SOL Technologies requesting for backup officers to help disable the devices that are bringing the attractions to the VRAINS.

* * *

Now in the northern part of the VRAINS, Akira was investigating. He looked over the coordinates he had as he headed for the area they were in. Soon, he made it to the specified area, and when he got there, he could not believe his eyes. There, in plain sight, was the Parthenon, a famous ancient structure from Athens, Greece.

 _To think that these guys are using SOL technology to perform this terrible act of stealing._ Akira thought to himself as he examined the structure. _Well not on my watch. No one messes with SOL Technologies. Especially the head of security!_

"Mr. Zaizen, sir." A voice called out. Akira, caught off-guard, looked to where the voice was coming from. There, near a pillar of the structure, was what appeared to be another security guard. He wore a dark gray uniform with metal buttons on it. He was a little shorter than Akira, but a bit taller than Skye. And he looked pretty young.

"The superiors at SOL Technologies already assigned me to check this area of LINK VRAINS." The young officer continued.

"Oh, sorry," Akira apologized. "I should've known the superiors would get involved and up the security."

"They have an assigned area for you too." The young officer told him. "On the western part of the VRAINS."

"Ah, yes. Thank you. I'll head there right now." Akira nodded, and turned to leave. But after a few steps, he stopped himself.

"On second thought, I think I'd rather stay here." He said, turning around.

"But you have your orders from the superiors." The young officer said innocently.

"I don't think that I was REALLY given those orders." Akira countered. "Because you're not who you say you are..." He looked at the young officer's nametag. "…Ramos!"

The young officer, Ramos, as said on his nametag, gave Akira a confused look. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"The buttons on your uniform are rivet brass," Akira explained. He was examining Ramos real closely. "Made by Cintas uniform supply, which STOPPED using that particular type of metal, due to humanitarian reasons, back in 1997."

"Since there is no way you are a day over 30," He continued, "And the Security Association restricts the hiring of anyone under the age of 18, there is NO WAY YOU are a security guard for SOL!" He was now snickering internally. Ramos was snickering along.

"You're right." He nodded.

Akira then turned serious. "Now start talking. Where's my sister?!"

"That's something only my boss would know." Ramos countered. "You'd have to ask him yourself."

"Well something tells me he won't come out quietly." Akira said. "But maybe if I return the Parthenon to the real world, that'll draw him out."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Ramos declared, activating two programs. One created a barrier around the Parthenon, and the other put a chip on Akira's arm.

"So it looks like I'll have to get past you then?" Akira asked, activating his duel disk. "Fine by me!"

Ramos said nothing as he activated his duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both duelists exclaimed.

Ramos

(Hand: 5 cards)

LP **4000**

Akira Zaizen

(Hand: 5 cards)

LP **4000**

"I'll go first." Akira called out. "I set a monster face-down. And doing so allows me to summon Tindangle Base Gardna to the field."

Tindangle Base Gardna

Level 5, DARK, Fiend

 **ATK 0 DEF 2300**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Akira finished.

"My turn." Ramos called out, drawing a card. "And I'll just play four cards facedown and end my turn."

 _He's only playing facedown cards?_ Akira thought to himself as he drew his next card. _I'd better be careful not to fall into any traps._

"I sacrifice my Base Gardna to summon Tindangle Intruder." Akira called out as his gardna disappeared, making way for a new monster.

Tindangle Intruder

Level 6, DARK, Fiend

 **ATK 2200 DEF 0**

"Tindangle Intruder, attack him directly!" Akira declared.

"I activate my trap card Malevolent Catastrophe!" Ramos called out, revealing one of his facedown cards. "When you attack me, this destroys every spell and trap on the field!" And as he said this, a strong and destructive wind started swirling around, blowing away all the facedown cards he and Akira had on the field.

"That was a stupid mistake you made." Akira said as the wind died down. "You just wiped out all YOUR facedown cards as well."

"That's the idea!" Ramos countered.

"What? Why?" Akira asked in surprise.

"Because when these are destroyed while in the spell and trap zone, I can automatically summon them to the field!" Ramos answered. "Appear, Artifacts Aegis, Achilleshield, and Moralltach!" At that instant, three monsters that looked like ancient relics appeared on his field.

Artifact Aegis

Level 5, LIGHT, Fairy

 **ATK 1200 DEF 2500**

Artifact Achilleshield

Level 5, LIGHT, Fairy

 **ATK 1500 DEF 2200**

Artifact Moralltach

Level 5, LIGHT, Fairy

 **ATK 2100 DEF 1400**

 _So this is what I'm up against here._ Akira thought to himself. _The Artifact deck. These are tricky._

"Now Moralltach's ability activates! When it's summoned this way, I can destroy one faceup card on the field!" Ramos called out. "Say goodbye to your Tindangle Intruder, Zaizen!" At that moment, the sword-like relic pierced Tindangle Intruder, obliterating it.

"Tch." Akira scoffed. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move then." Ramos said as he drew his next card. "And I will overlay my Aegis and Achilleshield to build the overlay network!"

 _An xyz summon?!_ Akira thought to himself in shock.

"I xyz summon!" Ramos called out. "Appear! Artifact Durendal!"

Artifact Durendal

Rank 5, LIGHT, Fairy

 **ATK 2400 DEF 2100**

 **OVU 2**

"Durendal, pierce right through his facedown monster!" Ramos yelled. The relic attacked Akira's monster, which revealed to be Tindangle Angel.

Tindangle Angel

Level 4, DARK, Fiend

 **ATK 500 DEF 1800**

"Tindangle Angel's flip effect activates!" Akira called out. "I'm allowed to call another Tindangle from my graveyard facedown! Return from the grave, Tindangle Intruder!"

"Like that is gonna do you any good." Ramos scoffed. "Because my Moralltech will just pierce right through it! Attack!"

"You can't." Akira dismissed. "Tindangle Angle's effect also ends your battle phase!"

"Tch. Fine." Ramos scoffed. "I'll place one card two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" Akira said as he drew his next card. "I flip over Tindangle Intruder! And its ability lets me add a Tindangle card from my deck to my hand!"

"I don't think so! I activate Durendal's ability!" Ramos countered. "By using one overlay unit, your effect will instead be an effect that destroys an opposing spell or trap card!"

 _I have to destroy one of his cards?_ Akira thought to himself. _He has two facedown cards, but one of them could be an artifact. I hope I don't select THAT one._

"So which one do you choose?" Ramos asked.

"I destroy the one on the left!" Akira declared. At that moment, the card exploded.

"Well unfortunately for me that wasn't an artifact monster, so no special summon for me." Ramos shrugged. Akira just kept his straight face.

"But unfortunately for YOU, it was my trap card Artifact Sanctum!" Ramos continued. "And when this card is destroyed by an opposing card, I can destroy one card on the field! Your intruder's going bye-bye once again!" At that moment, Tindangle Intruder was pierced by a dozen relics, and exploded. Akira growled.

"I'll set a monster." He said. "I end my turn."

"My move then!" Ramos said. But he growled after he drew his next card.

 _Looks like he didn't draw the card he needed._ Akira thought to himself.

"I can fix this, actually." Ramos shrugged. "I activate Durendal's other ability. By using an overlay unit, those of us with cards in our hands shuffle our hands back into our deck. Then draw the same number of cards."

Ramos: (Hand: 2 cards)

Akira Zaizen: (Hand: 0 cards)

"This'll do." Ramos said as he pulled his new set of cards. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own facedown card." His card was obliterated.

"And it was an artifact, so I can summon it!" He continued. "Come forth, Artifact Cauduceus!"

Artifact Caduceus

Level 5, LIGHT, Fairy

 **ATK 1600 DEF 2400**

"Now Moralltach, attack Akira's facedown monster!" Ramos shouted.

Tindangle Protector

Level 3, DARK, Fiend

 **ATK 800 DEF 1600**

"Once again, you're in the open!" Ramos called out. "Durendal, pierce right through him!"

Akira groaned as he took the hit from the relic.

Akira **LP 1600**

"Ha! And you're still wide open, so I'll just attack you again!" Ramos shouted.

"I was WAITING for that first attack!" Akira shouted back.

"What!?" Ramos sounded shocked.

"You triggered my trap card! Tindangle Delaunay!" Akira shouted, revealing his facedown card. "Since I took battle damage, your monster that attacked me is destroyed instantly!" At that moment, Artifact Durendal exploded to smithereens.

"And that's not all! Tindangle Delaunay also lets me summon my strongest monster straight from my Extra Deck!" Akira continued. "Appear, Tindangle Acute Cerberus!"

Tindangle Acute Cerberus

Link 3, DARK, Fiend

 **ATK 0**

"And nothing can topple this beast! While I have at least 3 Tindangle monsters in my graveyard, Acute Cerberus's attack points become 3000!" Akira finished.

Tindangle Acute Cerberus

 **ATK 0** **â** **ATK 3000**

"Rgh." Ramos growled. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Akira declared as he drew his next card. "I'll activate the spell card Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards, then discard 2!"

"Now I play the continuous spell Euler's Circuit! This prevents all your monsters from attacking my Tindangle monsters." He continued. "Now I equip Acute Cerberus with my trap card Gergonne's End! It protects my monster from being touched by effects, and protects it from being destroyed. And if all its links have monsters on them, I can destroy Gergonne's End and the linked monsters, and deal you damage equal to Acute Cerberus's attack points!"

"Nice card." Ramos scoffed. "But you can't hit me with it, because Acute Cerberus isn't linked to any monsters."

"That'll change quickly. Because I activate Tindangle Delaunay's effect from my graveyard." Akira called out. "By banishing this card from my graveyard, I special summon 3 Tindangle monsters from my graveyard facedown! Welcome back Tindangle Angel, Tindangle Intruder, and Tindangle Hound!"

Ramos cringed a little as one monster was next to Acute Cerberus's link.

"Acute Cerberus, attack Artifact Moralltach!" Akira shouted. "Acute Math Blaze!"

 **3000 vs 2100**

Ramos **LP 3100**

"Now my Acute Cerberus's ability activates!" Akira continued. "After it battles, it summons a Tindangle Token next to its link!"

Tindangle Token

Level 1, DARK, Fiend

 **ATK 0 DEF 0**

"And Acute Cerberus gains 500 attack points for every Tindangle monster it's linked to." Akira continued.

Tindangle Acute Cerberus

 **ATK 3000** **â** **3500**

"Your move." He finished. "Not that there's much you can do."

Ramos drew his next card. "I switch all my monsters to defense mode."

"I got nothing to worry about anyway." He snickered. "Acute Cerberus's final link is toward MY field. And I'm not putting anything there anytime soon."

"I'll take care of that!" Akira said as he drew his next card. "During my Standby Phase, I can give you one of my Tindangle monsters. And I'll give you my token.

Ramos cringed as the token was moved to the spot on his field that Acute Cerberus's link was pointing to.

"Now I summon a Tindangle Protector." Akira declared, placing the monster in the spot the token was earlier. "And with that, Gergonne's End's effect activates! Take THIS!"

In an instant, Gergonne's End, the Tindangle Protector, the Tindangle Token, and one of Akira's facedown monsters exploded in an instant, and the impact then went straight to Ramos.

Ramos **LP 100**

"Now I flip summon Tindangle Hound!" Akira said, flipping a monster.

Tindangle Hound

Level 7, DARK, Fiend

 **ATK 2500 DEF 0**

"Tindangle Hound's effect lets it gain Artifact Durendal's attack points, then flips it facedown!" Akira said.

Tindangle Hound

 **ATK 2500** **â 4900**

"Now I flip Tindangle Intruder, and its ability lets me add a Tindangle card to my hand." He continued. "Now Tindangle Intruder, attack the facedown Durendal!

 **2200 ATK vs 2100 DEF**

The relic was smashed to pieces.

"Now Tindangle Acute Cerberus, attack Artifact Caduceus!" Akira declared. "Acute Math Blaze!"

The relic was burned to nothing.

"Now for the finishing blow! Tindangle Hound, blow away the rest of his life points!" Akira shouted. "HELL HOWLING!

Ramos screamed in agony as he was blown back and then disappeared from the VRAINS.

Ramos **LP 0**

As Ramos vanished, the barrier program was broken, freeing the Parthenon.

"Well, that takes care of that." Akira said. "Now to get this back to the real world." He then went in the Parthenon, and found the device in the center of it. He then disabled it, and ran from it, escaping the structure before it digitized away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location in the real world, the boss figure was waiting outside a door of somewhere when his lead henchman came to him.

"Sir, Ramos went down." The henchman told him. "Apparently some cop did him in."

"What? Tall guy, blue and teal hair, blue suit?" The boss figure asked.

"I believe so." The henchman replied.

 _So my old pal Zaizen is getting involved, eh?_ The boss figure thought to himself. _I would've guessed the head of SOL Tech Security would meddle as well. After all, he'd do anything to protect…his SISTER!_

In the room behind the door, Skye was still in sadness and fear. Along with Aqua, who was also scared.

 _Yusaku, Akira…_ Skye thought to herself, _…someone help me._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Southern side of the VRAINS, in an area was standing Big Ben. The REAL Big Ben. Someone was standing at the base of it, and he looked like he was guarding it. He looked a little older than Ramos, and he had glasses on. His name was Henk, and he was another one of the boss figure's henchman.

Henk was keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious, as a regular security guard would. Then suddenly, an eerie spirit started creeping up behind him. He didn't notice it until it was now RIGHT BEHIND him. He screamed in fear.

"A GHOST!" He cried out.

"Back, you demon!" He tried to shoo it away. "Stay away from the prize!"

The spirit then went away and Henk sighed in relief. That was when he heard a female voice chuckling.

"Who's there?!" Henk asked in shock and slight fear. Then out from behind Big Ben, appeared Ghost Gal.

"Nothing gets this girl motivated like messing around with the punks." She laughed.

"Who are you?!" Henk asked.

"Just some girl here to bring some popular attractions back to the real world." Ghost Gal replied. "Like this big tower right here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Henk retorted, activating the barrier program and hitting Ghost Gal with the duel anchor program.

"Forcing me to duel? I like it." Ghost Gal cooed. "Time to have a little fun.

A data stream soon appeared. And as if on cue, Henk and Ghost Gal pulled out their D-Boards, hopped on, and started surfing on the data stream.

"SPEED DUEL!" Both duelists yelled.

Henk

(Hand: 4 cards)

 **LP 4000**

Ghost Gal

(Hand: 4 cards)

 **LP 4000**

"I'm going first!" Henk called out. "And I set a monster facedown. And with one card facedown, I end my turn!"

"My turn then." Ghost Gal called out as she drew her first card. "I summon Altergeist Marionetter!

Altergeist Marionetter

Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1600 DEF 1700**

"And its special ability activates! When I summon Marionetter, I can immediately set a trap card from my deck." Ghost Gal continued as a card from her deck appeared facedown on her field. "Now, my Marionetter, attack that facedown monster!" As Altergeist Marionetter attacked, Henk's facedown monster was revealed.

Time Thief Bezel Ship

Level 4, DARK, Machine

 **ATK 1000 DEF 2000**

 **ATK 1600 vs DEF 2000**

Ghost Gal: **LP 3600**

 _Time Thieves? Never seen that deck before. This should be fun._ Ghost Gal thought to herself before saying, "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Henk declared as he drew a card. "I summon Time Thief Regulator!"

Time Thief Regulator

Level 4, DARK, Machine

 **ATK 600 DEF 200**

 _Two monsters? Sounds like someone is gonna link summon a Link 2 monster…_ Ghost Gal thought. _No wait….both those monsters are level 4, so…_

"I now overlay my Bezel Ship and Regulator to build the overlay network!" Henk called out.

 _Thought so._ Ghost Gal thought. _An xyz summon._

"I xyz summon!" Henk shouted. "Appear, Time Thief Redoer!"

Time Thief Redoer

Rank 4, DARK, Psychic

 **ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"Now by discarding one of Redoer's overlay units, I can summon this from my hand." Henk continued. "Come forth, Time Thief Winder!"

Time Thief Winder

Level 4, DARK, Psychic

 **ATK 1800 DEF 1300**

"And when Winder is summoned, I can add a Time Thief card to my hand. I add Time Thief Hack to my hand!" Henk said. "Which I'll use right now. This continuous spell protects my xyz monsters from effects during the turn they are summoned."

 _Oooh, good card. That'll make your monster tough to get past. If only for a moment, that is._ Ghost Gal thought.

"Now I activate Time Thief Hack's other effect! Once a turn, I can give my xyz monster, Redoer in this case, a 300 attack point boost for each one of it's overlay units." Henk continued.

Time Thief Redoer

 **ATK 2400 â 2700**

"Time Thief Redoer, attack Altergeist Marionetter!" Henk shouted.

"I'll put a stop to that attack with this!" Ghost Gal countered. "Show him, Altergeist Kunquery!"

Altergeist Kunquery

Level 5, EARTH, Spellcaster

 **ATK 0 DEF 2400**

"When you attack me, I can summon Kunquery from my hand and stop your attack." Ghost Gal continued. "And when it's summoned, I can negate one of your face up card's effects as long as it and Kunquery are on the field. And I select your Time Thief Hack. Meaning Redoer's attack points return to normal."

Time Thief Redoer

 **ATK 2700 â 2400**

"Oh well. Winder, attack Marionetter!" Henk shouted.

 **1800 vs 1600**

Ghost Gal **LP 3400**

"I end my turn." Henk finished.

"My move then." Ghost Gal said as she drew her next card. "I activate my trap Altergeist Emulatelf! This trap card summons itself as a monster!"

Altergeist Emulatelf

Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1400 DEF 1800**

"As long as this is in play, my Atlergeist cards are protected from your card effects." Ghost Gal explained. "And since I played a trap, I can summon this from my hand. Come on out, Altergeist Multifaker!"

Altergeist Multifaker

Level 3, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1200 DEF 800**

"Now I'll create the circuit!" Ghost Gal announced. "I require two Altergeist monsters to link summon, so I set Altergeist Multifaker and Kunquery in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit! I link summon!" She shouted. "Link 2, Altergeist Hextia!"

Altergeist Hextia

Link 2, FIRE, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1500**

"Now I summon another Altergeist Marionetter." Ghost Gal continued. "And like before, its ability lets me set a trap from my deck."

"And now for Altergeist Hextia's effect! Her attack points increase by that of any Altergeist next to its link." She added. "I just summoned Marionetter here, so Hextia gains 1600 attack points!"

Altergeist Hextia

 **ATK 1500 â 3100**

"Now Altergeist Hextia, attack Time Thief Redoer!" Ghost Gal yelled.

"I activate Time Thief Redoer's ability!" Henk countered. "By using an overlay unit, I can banish Redoer until the end of this turn!" At that moment, Redoer vanished from the field.

"I don't think that was wise." Ghost Gal shook her head. "That leaves you one monster to protect you and your life points are in the open. Hextia, attack Time Thief Winder!"

 **3100 vs. 1800**

Henk **LP 2700**

"Now my Altergeist Marionetter and Emulatelf to attack you directly!" Ghost Gal yelled.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Call of the Haunted! Return to the field, Time Thief Winder!" Henk countered. "And its ability lets me add a Time Thief card to my hand. This time I add Time Thief Flyback to my hand!"

"Clever move." Ghost Gal complimented. "I end my turn."

"And with that, Redoer returns to the field." Henk said before Redoer did just that.

"My turn." He continued as he drew a card. "Now Time Thief Redoer's effect activates. During my standby phase, the top card of your deck instantly becomes Redoer's overlay unit!"

"Say what?!" Ghost Gal replied in horror as she watched a card from her deck flew towards Redoer and turned into an overlay unit.

 _Time Thieves aren't just tricky,_ She thought to herself. _They're cruel as well._

"I summon another Time Thief Winder. And his effect lets me add another time thief card to my hand. I add a Time Thief Bezel Ship to my hand." Henk continued. "I set a card, now I activate Time Thief Hack's effect. I give my Redoer an extra 300 ATK for each of its overlay units!"

Time Thief Redoer

 **ATK 2400 â 2700**

"Now my first Time Thief Winder will attack your Altergeist Emulatelf!" Henk declared.

 **1800 vs. 1400**

Ghost Gal **LP 3200**

"Now my other Winder will attack your Marionetter!" Henk shouted.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap Altergeist Camouflage!" Ghost Gal countered. "By equipping this card onto my Marionetter, you can't touch it with effects or attack it! That leaves Hextia your only option for attacks, and none of your monsters are strong enough to beat it."

"Wrong! I activate Time Thief Redoer's ability!" Henk countered. "By using an overlay unit, I can return one face-up card on your field to the top of your deck!"

"What?!" Ghost Gal said in shock. "You said its ability was banishing itself until the turn's end phase."

"That's only because the used overlay unit was a monster card." Henk explained. "The card I took from your deck apparently was a trap card, so the overlay unit this time was a trap card. Now return to the deck, Altergeist Hextia!"

 _So this guy's effect varies by what cards are used as overlay units?!_ Ghost Gal thought as Hextia returned to the extra deck. _And the fact that they steal cards from MY deck results in endless possibilities._

"And your Camouflage doesn't protect you from direct attacks, so Winder attacks you directly!" Henk called out.

Ghost Gal **LP 1400**

"And now for the big finish!" Henk shouted. "Time Thief Redoer, wipe out the rest of her life points!"

"Don't think so! I call on another Altergeist Kunquery to put you at a halt!" Ghost Gal shouted, summoning another Kunquery. "And Kunquery's effect will shut down your Time Thief Hack!"

Time Thief Redoer

 **ATK 2700 â 2400**

Henk scoffed. "I end my turn."

"My move then." Ghost Gal said as she drew her next card. "I activate my skill. Go Secret Cure! I excavate cards from my deck until I draw a monster." She excavated cards from her deck. After about 3 cards, she drew a monster: Altergeist Meluseek.

"Now we both gain life points equal to that monster's attack points." Ghost Gal finished.

Ghost Gal **LP 1900**

Henk **LP 3200**

"Now I summon Altergeist Meluseek." Ghost Gal said.

Altergeist Meluseek

Level 1, WATER, Spellcaster

 **ATK 500 DEF 300**

"Now I will create the circuit!" She announced. "I require two Altergeist monsters to link summon. So I set Kunquery and Meluseek in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit! I link summon!" She shouted. "Welcome back, Link 2, Altergeist Hextia!

"Now I activate Premature Burial! At the cost of 800 life points, I call Multifaker from the graveyard." Ghost Gal continued.

Ghost Gal **LP 1100**

"And when Multifaker is special summoned, I can summon another Altergeist from my deck!" Ghost Gal added. "Come forth, Altergeist Silquitous!"

Altergeist Silquitous

Level 2, WIND, Spellcaster

 **ATK 800 DEF 1500**

"I activate my trap! Time Thief Flyback!" Henk called out. "With this, a Time Thief card in my hand or deck becomes an overlay unit for my Redoer. I attach a Time Thief Regulator onto Redoer."

"You should've attached a trap." Ghost Gal shook her head. "I activate Silquitous's ability. By returning Altergeist Camouflage back to my hand, one card on your field returns to your hand as well. And since Redoer is an xyz monster, it goes back to the extra deck. Bye bye."

"Not so fast!" Henk countered. "I activate Redoers effect. I use an overlay unit to banish it until the end phase!" And Time Thief Redoer vanished.

"Like that'll do you any good. Because I'm going to link summon again!" Ghost Gal called out. "This time I require at least two Altergeist monsters to link summon. So I set Marionetter, Multifaker, and Silquitous in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit! I link summon!" She shouted. "Link 3, Altergeist Primebanshee!"

Altergeist Primebanshee

Link 3, DARK, Spellcaster

A **TK 2100**

"And since Primebanshee was summoned next to Hextia's link, Hextia gains Primebanshee's attack points!" Ghost Gal added.

Altergeist Hextia

 **ATK 1500 â 3600**

"Don't think I'm done. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Altergeist Meluseek from the graveyard!" Ghost Gal continued.

"Meluseek can attack directly, so take this!" She shouted as Meluseek attacked Henk directly. "Ectoplaster!"

Henk **LP 2700**

"Now Meluseek's ability activates!" Ghost Gal said. "When she does battle damage, one card on your field goes to the graveyard. Say goodbye to one of your Winders." Henk was shocked to see one of his Time Thieves disappear.

"Now Altergeist Hextia, attack the final Winder!" Ghost Gal commanded.

 **ATK 3600 vs 1800**

Henk **LP 900**

"And now to finish this! Altergeist Primebanshee, finish him off!" Ghost Gal shouted. "Venom Duct!"

Henk **LP 0**

Henk screamed in agony as he flew off his D-Board and was erased from the VRAINS in an instant. After that, the barrier program guarding Big Ben was disabled.

"Hmmm, perhaps a little too much club." Ghost Gal said. "Oh well. Time to get this treasure back to the real world." She turned to a SOL Technologies executive who just arrived on the scene.

"The device that brought this structure here is on the structure here." She told him. "Can you disable it?"

"Yes, ma'am." The executive obeyed, working to disable the device as Ghost Gal went off to find another structure to return to the real world.

* * *

Meanwhile, IN the real world, Yusaku was on a plane. He and Ai were still searching for Skye and Aqua.

 _I'm coming for you, Skye._ Yusaku thought to himself as the plane he was on made its way to its destination.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. There will be more duels to follow in the next chapters, so get excited!**

 **I'll consider using your original Yo-Kai in PocketWatch: Lord Enma and the Metallic Marvel, DragonbladeB5. Especially with the anticipation of Pokemon Sword and Shield coming this year. I'm so looking forward to it!**

 **No, I don't follow Hero Academy stuff, so I'm not sure how WHA and BWA are similar.**

 **Well that's about it for now. I'll update this story and my other ones whenever I can, but I'm in the final month of my college semester, so it will be tough.**

 **Before I go, here's the newest trivia question in regards towards the next chapter! Note: Again, this location may not be featured in the chapter, but we WILL see an attraction from there.**

 **Q: I am a European city famous for Ancient Art. I am similar to Athens, Greece, but don't be fooled. The people of me saw things differently from the Greeks. And they worshiped the same gods, but the gods had different names. What am I?**

 **Please answer in your next review!**


	9. The Rescue Mission Part 3: Christ & Rome

**Yusaku: Geez, it's about time you updated this story.**

 **Skye: Yeah. It's been about two months since the last chapter.**

 **Marcus: Sorry. I've been busy with college. And I've also been working on the film version of this story for YouTube.**

 **Yusaku: Can't blame you there. College is tough.**

 **Skye: And the film sure is something to look forward to.**

 **Marcus: I know. I'm excited on releasing it.**

 **Yusaku: You have a release date for it yet?**

 **Marcus: Not yet. I hope to have that figured out by the time I get close to completing this story.**

 **Skye: Well, hurry up. I really can't wait to see it.**

 **Marcus: I know. But I have a busy schedule, so I'll work whenever I can.**

 **Yusaku: Understandable. So anyway, you gonna start the new chapter now?**

 **Marcus: First things first. We gotta reveal the answer to the trivia question from the previous chapter. Skye?**

 **Skye: Right. The question was, "** **I am a European city famous for Ancient Art. I am similar to Athens, Greece, but don't be fooled. The people of me saw things differently from the Greeks. And they worshiped the same gods, but the gods had different names. What am I?"**

 **Yusaku: The answer?**

 **Marcus: Rome, Italy.**

 **If anyone of you guessed that, you were right. Now let's get on with the new chapter!**

* * *

On the Eastern side of LINK VRAINS, Soulburner and Flame were surfing the data streams finding the location of one of the transported world structures based on the coordinates Cal had given them.

"We should be getting close. Right Flame?" Soulburner asked.

"Yes. We're getting close." The fire Ignis replied. "But be careful. Someone is most likely guarding it."

Soulburner nodded as he and Flame continued down the data stream. In moments, they reached the designated coordinates. And there, was the Christ the Redeemer statue from Corcovado Mountain in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Soulburner hopped of his D-board and examined the statue.

"Look there!" Flame said, pointing upward. Soulburner looked up and saw one of the devices on the statue's chest.

"Time to dismantle that gadget and get this piece back to the real world." Soulburner declared.

"HALT RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted. Soulburner and Flame looked to where the voice came from and saw a woman in an officer's uniform. She had red long hair tied into a ponytail.

"You the one guarding this structure?" Flame asked.

"That's right." The woman replied. "By my boss's orders."

"So you're working for the one who is stealing these world attractions and sending them here to LINK VRAINS." Soulburner deduced. "Well then, we're here to put them back!"

"I'm afraid I won't let you do that!" The female henchman replied, activating a barrier program that formed around the statue.

"The only way to break that program is to defeat you in a duel." Soulburner grimaced. "You up for it?"

"Well I thought you'd never ask." The female henchman replied. Both duelists activated their duel disks, got on their D-Boards and surfed on a nearby data stream.

"SPEED DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

Female Henchman

(Hand: 4 cards)

 **LP** **4000**

Soulburner

(Hand: 4 cards)

 **LP 4000**

"I'll go first!" The female henchman declared. "And I'll just set a monster and end my turn." A facedown card appeared on her field.

"That's it?" Soulburner asked.

"Be careful, Soulburner." Flame told him. "That facedown monster might have a terrible power."

"That may be so, but that doesn't mean I should hold back!" Soulburner said as he drew his first card. "I summon Salamangreat Jack Jaguar!"

Salamangreat Jack Jaguar

Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 1800 DEF 1200**

"I place one card facedown. Now go Jack Jaguar! Attack that facedown monster of hers!" Soulburner shouted. "And when Jack Jaguar attacks a monster in defense mode, it inflicts piercing battle damage!"

Salamangreat Jack Jaguar pounced onto the facedown monster, which flipped over to reveal itself.

Shaddoll Dragon

Level 4, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1900 DEF 0**

 **ATK 1800 vs DEF 0**

Female Henchman **LP 2200**

"Grr." The female henchman cringed. "But Shaddoll Dragon's flip effect now activates! One monster on your field goes back to your hand!" Soulburner watched as Jack Jaguar disappeared from the field and returned to his hand.

"I end my turn." Soulburner said.

"Shaddolls?" Flame exclaimed. "Those are bad news. Be careful."

Soulburner nodded.

"My turn! But instead of drawing, I activate my skill, Shaddoll spellbook!" The female henchman declared. "When my life points fall by at least 1800, this skill lets me draw a random Shaddoll card from my deck to my hand!"

"Shaddolls rely mostly on spells since their best monsters are fusion monsters." Flame told Soulburner. "Keep your guard up."

Soulburner nodded.

"To start, I summon Shaddoll Squamata!" The female henchman declared.

Shaddoll Squamata

Level 4, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1800 DEF 1000**

"I set a card facedown." She continued. "Now Squamata, attack Soulburner directly!"

"Nice try, buy when my opponent's monster attacks, I can summon THIS from my hand!" Soulburner countered. "Appear, Salamangreat Parro!"

Salamangreat Parro

Level 5, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 2000 DEF 1000**

"Don't think you're safe! I activate the card I acquired using my skill! El Shaddoll Fusion!" The female henchman shouted.

"Oh no! " Flame exclaimed.

"I fuse my Shaddoll Squamata with the White Dragon Wyverburster in my hand!" The female henchman announced. "I fusion summon! Arise, El Shaddoll Construct!"

El Shaddoll Construct

Level 8, LIGHT, Fairy

 **ATK 2800 DEF 2500**

"Construct's effect activates! When it's special summoned, I can send a Shaddoll card from my deck to the graveyard." The Female Henchman explained. "And when Shaddoll Squamata goes to the grave due to an effect, I can send another Shaddoll card from my deck to the graveyard. So I send Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Falco to the graveyard."

"Be careful." Flame told Soulburner. "Shaddoll also have powerful abilities when effects send them to the graveyard."

"Shaddoll Beast's effect lets me draw a card when it goes to the graveyard due to an effect." The female henchman stated. "And when Shaddoll Falco goes to the grave due to an effect, I can summon it in facedown defense mode. Now El Shaddoll Construct, attack Salamangreat Parro!"

"I activate Salamangreat Raccoon's effect from my hand!" Soulburner shouted. "By sending Raccoon to the graveyard, your monster's attack points get added to my life points! Not only that, but MY Parro can't be destroyed in battle this turn!"

Soulburner **LP 6800**

"That won't do you much good!" The female henchman countered. "Because when Construct battles a monster that was special summoned, that monster is destroyed instantly!" At that moment, Salamangreat Parro exploded in seconds. "I end my tu-"

"Not so fast! I play a trap! Salamangreat Rage!" Soulburner interrupted. "By sending Salamangreat Falco from my hand to the graveyard, I destroy El Shaddoll Construct!"

"Grr, but when Construct is sent to the graveyard, I can return a Shaddoll spell or trap from my graveyard to my hand." The female henchman said. "I return El Shaddoll Fusion to my hand."

"But Salamangreat Falco has an ability too." Soulburner added. "When it goes to the graveyard, I can set a Salamangreat spell or trap from my graveyard. I set the card I just played. Salamangreat Rage!"

"Turn over." The female henchman finished.

"My turn." Soulburner declared as he drew his next card. "I summon Salamangreat Jack Jaguar once again! And since I summoned a Salamangreat monster this turn, I can summon Salamangreat Fowl from my hand!"

Salamangreat Fowl

Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 1800 DEF 200**

"But my Jack Jaquar won't be out for long. Because I'm calling it back to my hand to summon Salamangreat Falco from my graveyard!" Soulburner declared.

Salamangreat Falco

Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 1200 DEF 1600**

"Now I play my Fowl's ability!" Soulburner added. "By sending a Salamangreat from my hand to the graveyard, I can stop your facedown card from being activated this turn!"

The female henchman said nothing.

 _I would attack with just my two monsters, but that facedown monster is Shaddoll Falco._ Soulburner thought to himself. _Its flip effect special summons a Shaddoll from the grave in facedown defense mode. She can choose to summon Squamata or Dragon, whose flip effects affect my field. If I attack with the monsters currently on my field, I won't have much to defend with or make a comeback. So…_

"I will now create the circuit!" Soulburner declared. "I require one level 4 or lower Cyberse monster to link summon, so I set Salamangreat Falco in the link arrow!" At that moment, Salamangreat Falco flew into the link circuit, lighting up an arrow.

"Link the circuit!" Soulburner declared. "I link summon! Link 1, Salamangreat Balelynx!"

Salamangreat Balelynx

Link 1, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 500**

"That's it?" The female henchman raised a brow.

"Far from it, because now Balelynx's ability activates!" Soulburner replied. "When it's link summoned, I can add Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand. Which I will activate right now!" The field around the two duelists was soon engulfed in flames.

"Now I will create the circuit again! I set Balelynx in the link arrows!" Soulburner declared. "Link the circuit! I link summon! Link 2, Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf

Link 2, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 1800**

"Hey, no fair!" The female henchman shouted. "You can't use only a Link 1 monster to summon a Link 2 monster!"

"I can when I have Salamangreat Sanctuary on my field." Soulburner clarified. "And now Jack Jaguar's ability activates from the graveyard! I return Falco in my graveyard to my deck to summon Jack Jaguar next to Sunlight Wolf's link!" At that moment, Jack Jaguar appeared on the field.

"And when a monster is summoned next to Sunlight Wolf's link, I can return a monster from my graveyard to my hand. I return Parro to my hand." Soulburner continued. "Now go, Jack Jaguar! Sic that facedown Shaddoll Falco!"

Shaddoll Falco

Level 2, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 600 DEF 1400**

 **ATK 1800 vs DEF 1400**

Female henchman **LP 1800**

"Falco's flip effect activates! I can summon a Shaddoll from my graveyard in facedown defense mode!" The female henchman declared. "I choose to summon Shaddoll Dragon!"

"Declare your next attack wisely." Flame advised. "Remember, Shaddolls can lock special summons."

"Sunlight Wolf, attack that Shaddoll Dragon!" Soulburner declared.

 **ATK 1800 vs DEF 0**

"Shaddoll Dragon's flip effect! If you remember well, it returns a monster on your field back to your hand!" The female henchman declared. "So to keep me in this duel, I select the monster that hasn't attacked yet! Salamangreat Fowl!" At that moment, Fowl returned to Soulburner's hand.

"Ok, but now since a Salamangreat destroyed a monster in battle, I can return Salamangreat Raccoon from my graveyard to my hand." Soulburner finished. "And that'll end my turn."

"My turn!" The female henchman started, drawing her next card. "I play my trap, Shaddoll Core! I can special summon this card as a monster!"

Shaddoll Core

Level 9, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1450 DEF 1950**

"Now I play the spell you're familiar with! El Shaddoll Fusion!" The female henchman declared. "Shaddoll Core can substitute for any monster with a certain attribute for a fusion summon. So I fuse Shaddoll Core with the Shaddoll Hound in my hand!"

"Time to fight fire with fire!" She shouted. "I fusion summon! El Shaddoll Grysta!"

El Shaddoll Grysta

Level 7, FIRE, Rock

 **ATK 2450 DEF 1950**

"When Shaddoll Core goes to the grave by effect, I can return a Shaddoll spell or trap back to my hand. I select El Shaddoll Fusion." The female henchman declared. "And when Shaddoll Hound goes to the grave due to an effect, one monster on your field changes battle modes. Since Link monsters can't exist in defense mode, Only your Jack Jaguar goes into defense mode."

"I set a card." She continued. "Now go, Grysta! Attack Sunlight Wolf!"

"I activate Raccoon's effect from my hand!" Soulburner shouted. "If YOU are familiar with this, I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points, and my Sunlight Wolf can't be destroyed in battle this turn."

Soulburner **LP 9250**

 **ATK 2450 vs ATK 1800**

Soulburner **LP 8600**

"I end my turn." The female henchman finished.

"My turn!" Soulburner declared, drawing his next card. "I activate Fusion of Fire!"

"WHAT?!" The female henchman exclaimed in shock.

"You're not the only one here who can fusion summon!" Soulburner replied. "I fuse Sunlight Leo with my Parro! Appear! The origin of a crazy soul! The magical beast whose flesh gathers the weapons of evil beasts!"

"I fusion summon!" He shouted. "Salamangreat Violet Chimera!"

Salamangreat Violet Chimera

Level 8, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 2800 DEF 2000**

"Now Violet Chimera gets a flaming power boost equal to half the combined attack points of the monsters used to summon it." Soulburner added.

 **ATK 2800 â 4200**

"This duel is over!" Soulburner shouted. "Violet Chimera, attack Grysta! Violet Soul!"

"I activate my trap! Purushaddoll Aeon!" The female henchman shouted. "By discarding a Shaddoll card, Grysta gains 1000 attack and defense points!"

 **ATK 2450 â 3450**

"That won't do you any good." Soulburner shouted. "Because when Violet Chimera attacks a monster whose attack points are different from its original, its attack points double during damage calculation!"

 **ATK 4200 â 8400**

 **ATK 8400 vs ATK 3450**

Female henchman **LP 0**

The female henchman screamed as she got blown off her board and was erased from the network. Soulburner and Flame then returned to the Christ the Redeemer statue, where the barrier program disappeared by the time they got there. Seconds later, a SOL officer had arrived to disable the device on the statue. About a minute later, the device was disabled and the statue digitized to nothing.

"Well, that went well." Flame said.

"Indeed." Soulburner agreed. "Now let's go find another attraction to return to the real world." With that, they left.

* * *

On the Western side, George Gore was looking around for another attraction. He followed the coordinates to the spot where another one was supposed to be. When he got there, he looked ahead and saw the Roman Colosseum. George was stunned to see such a massive structure here, though it was hardly a surprise since he saw the Sphinx earlier. George looked around the outer wall for the device, but found nothing.

"Hmmm…" George pondered. "Maybe it's on the inside of the colosseum." And with that, he returned to the entrance and went inside. When he entered the center of the colosseum, he saw the device right on the inner wall nearby.

"That was easy." George said as he went to the device. But just as he was about to touch it, a barrier enveloped it.

"Another one of those programs!" George exclaimed.

"That's right!" A voice from the arena said. George turned around to see another guy in the center of the field. He was wearing a black suit and tie, had red eyes and wild hair. He was clearly another one of the kidnapper's henchman as George could tell.

"You're the one guarding this structure, huh?" George asked.

"Yep. By my boss's instructions." The henchman replied. "The name's Wyld."

"And I'm the Gore." George said. "And it'll be the last name you'll ever hear."

"I'd watch what you say if I were you." Wyld warned. "This is MY house!"

"This is the Roman Colosseum!" George corrected. "And it belongs to Rome, Italy! Not you, OR your boss!"

"Have you not learned your history?!" Wyld snapped. "It wasn't just a place where special events were held. It was a place where criminals were fed to the lions. My ritual beasts are gonna maul you!"

"We'll see who becomes a meal after this duel is over!" George retorted, activating his duel disk! Wyld activated his duel disk as well.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

Wyld

(Hand: 5 cards)

 **LP 4000**

George Gore

(Hand: 5 cards)

 **LP 4000**

"I'll go first!" Gore declared. "And I summon Gouki Suprex!"

Gouki Suprex

Level 4, EARTH, Warrior

 **ATK 1800 DEF 0**

"And when Gouki Suprex is summoned, I can summon another Gouki from my hand!" Gore added. "Come on out, Gouki Riscorpio!"

Gouki Riscorpio

Level 5, EARTH, Warrior

 **ATK 2300 DEF 0**

"Now I will build the circuit!" Gore declared. "I require two Gouki monsters to link summon. So I set Suprex and Riscorpio in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit! I link summon!" He shouted. "Link 2, Gouki Jet Ogre!"

Gouki Jet Ogre

Link 2, EARTH, Warrior

 **ATK 1600**

"And when Suprex and Riscorpio go to the graveyard, they each let me add a Gouki card from my deck to my hand!" Gore added. "I'll add Gouki Re-Match and another Suprex to my hand."

"Now I'll activate Gouki Re-Match to resurrect my Suprex and Riscorpio!" Gore continued. "Now I'm building the circuit again!"

"What?" Wyld exclaimed.

"This time I require at least two Gouki monsters to link summon." Gore said. "So I set Jet Ogre and Suprex in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit! I link summon!" He shouted. "Link 3, Gouki the Solid Ogre!"

Gouki the Solid Ogre

Link 3, EARTH, Warrior

 **ATK 2400**

"I end my turn!" Gore finished.

"My turn!" Wyld declard, drawing his first card. "I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Elder!"

Ritual Beast Tamer Elder

Level 2, WIND, Psychic

 **ATK 200 DEF 2000**

Gore's eyes widened slightly. _A Ritual Beast monster?_ He thought to himself.

"And since I successfully summoned Elder, I can summon another Ritual Beast." Wyld added. "Come out, Spiritual Beast Apelio!"

Spiritual Beast Apelio

Level 4, WIND, Pyro

 **ATK 1800 DEF 200**

"I told you the beasts rule this arena! And you'll see why! I banish my Elder and my Apelio!" Wyld shouted.

"Say what?!" Gore exclaimed.

"Step into the arena! Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio!" Wyld shouted. At that moment, a door in on the wall of the colosseum opened, and out appeared Wyld's new monster. The beast roared, causing a tremor.

Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio

Level 6, WIND, Pryo

 **ATK 2600 DEF 400**

"Looks like that thing's got some bite to it!" Gore exclaimed.

"Oh it does! And you'll be its first meal!" Wyld shouted. "Ulti-Apelio, sic that Solid Ogre!"

"You probably would've been better off attacking my Riscorpio!" Gore retorted. "Because while a Gouki monster is next to its link, Solid Ogre can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Well, you'll still take damage!" Wyld snapped.

George Gore **LP 3800**

"That all you got?" Gore raised a brow.

"Tch. For now." Wyld replied. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" Gore declared, drawing a card. "I switch Riscorpio to attack mode! Then I summon my second Gouki Suprex! And as you recall, his summoning lets me summon another Gouki from my hand. Step into the ring, Gouki Bearhug!"

Gouki Bearhug

Level 6, EARTH, Warrior

 **ATK 2400 DEF 0**

"Now, since a Gouki card summoned Bearhug, its ability squeezes your monster's attack points in half!" Gore added. "Go get 'em, Bearhug!"

"Don't think so! I activate Ulti-Apelio's ability, which allows it to defuse itself!" Wyld countered as Ulti-Apelio disappeared causing Bearhug to wrap its arms around nothing. "Now your Bearhug has no target. And I get to call back Tamer Elder and Apelio!"

"Not bad, but that's not gonna protect you from my assault!" Gore shouted. "Gouki Suprex, attack Apelio!"

"I play my trap Ritual Beast Steeds!" Wyld shouted, revealing a facedown card. "This trap card destroys as many cards as I have Ritual Beasts on my field! I have two, so I destroy your Solid Ogre and your Bearhug!"

"Solid Ogre's ability protects it from card effects while a Gouki monster is next to its link! And Riscorpio is still here!" Gore retorted. "But thanks for destroying one of my other monsters, because now Bearhug lets me add a Gouki card to my hand! And this time, I select Gouki Shout!"

"But that trap doesn't stop Suprex's attack!" Gore added.

"No, but THIS will! The spell card Ritual Beast's Bond!" Wyld countered. "This lets me banish my Ritual Beasts to summon a NEW Ritual Beast from my extra deck! So I banish Elder and Apelio! Now say hello to Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin!"

Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin

Level 6, WIND, Aqua

 **ATK 200 DEF 2800**

"That fish has some good meat on it!" Gore admitted.

"And not only that, but effects can't destroy it!" Wyld added.

"That might stop Suprex, but it won't stop me!" Gore retorted. "Solid Ogre, attack that big fish!"

"You stupid?!" Wyld laughed. "Your Solid Ogre is too weak to get through Ulti-Pettlephin's defense!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Gore retorted. "Because by sending Gouki Iron Claw from my hand to the grave, I can give Solid Ogre an extra 500 attack points!"

Gouki the Solid Ogre

 **ATK 2400 â 2900**

 **ATK 2900 vs. DEF 2800**

Wyld's jaw dropped at this.

"Riscorpio, strike that punk directly!" Gore shouted. Wyld screamed as he took the hit.

Wyld **LP 1700**

"How do you like that!" Gore exclaimed. "Now I activate the equip spell Gouki Grit. This lets me call back Bearhug from the graveyard."

"Now I'll build the circuit!" He shouted.

"I require at least two Gouki monsters to link summon." Gore stated. "So I set Riscorpio, Bearhug and Suprex in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit! I link summon!" Gore shouted. "Link 3, Gouki Thunder Ogre!"

Gouki Thunder Ogre

Link 3, EARTH, Warrior

 **ATK 2200**

"Now with Suprex and Riscorpio's abilities, I add Gouki Dark Mask and Gouki Guts to my hand! I then equip my Dark Mask onto Thunder Ogre! And with that, I end my turn."

"You'll pay for that! My turn!" Wyld snapped drawing his next card. "I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Wen!"

Ritual Beast Tamer Wen

Level 3, WIND, Psychic

 **ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"And when Wen is summoned, I can summon one of my banished Ritual Beasts!" Wyld added. "Welcome back Spiritual Beast Apelio!"

"But it won't be out for long!" He continued. "Nor will my Tamer. At least in their present form. Because I'm building the circuit!"

"You're link summoning?!" Gore exclaimed.

"That's right! And I require two Ritual Beasts monsters to link summon!" Wyld replied. "So I set Apelio and Wen in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit! I link summon!" He shouted. "Link 2, Ritual Beast Ulti-Kimunfalcos!"

Ritual Beast Ulti-Kimunfalcos

Link 2, WIND, Psychic

 **ATK 1800**

"That's it?" Gore raised a brow.

"Nope. Because I'm using its ability!" Wyld replied. "By banishing Ulti-Pettlephin from my graveyard, I can summon another Ritual Beast. Come on out, Ritual Beast Tamer Lara!"

Ritual Beast Tamer Lara

Level 1, WIND, Psychic

 **ATK 100 DEF 2000**

"And when Lara is summoned, I can summon a Ritual Beast from my graveyard!" Wyld added. "Welcome back Apelio."

"And now I banish Lara, Apelio and Ulti-Kimunfalcos!" Wyld shouted.

"WHAT?!" Gore exclaimed.

"Enter, king of the Ritual Beasts!" Wyld shouted. "Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio!"

Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio

Level 10, LIGHT, Psychic

 **ATK 3200 DEF 2100**

"That thing's got a lot of bite to it!" Gore exclaimed.

"It does! And you're going to experience it full force!" Wyld shouted. "Ulti-Gaiapelio, attack Thunder Ogre!"

"Once per turn, Dark Mask protects Thunder Ogre from being destroyed in battle!" Gore said.

"So what?" Wyld scoffed. "You still take damage."

George Gore **LP 2800**

"I end my turn." Wyld finished.

"Time to tame that beast! My turn!" Gore declared drawing his next card. "I activate my continuous spell Gouki Shout! And then I summon Gouki Guts!"

Gouki Guts

Level 1, EARTH, Warrior

 **ATK 800 DEF 0**

"Now I will build the circuit!" Gore shouted. "I require at least two Gouki monsters to link summon! So I set Guts and Thunder Ogre in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit! I link summon!" He shouted. "Link 4, Gouki the Master Ogre!

Gouki the Master Ogre

Link 4, EARTH, Warrior

 **ATK 2800**

"And when Guts goes to the graveyard, I can add a Gouki card from my deck to my hand." Gore added. "I add Gouki Re-Match to my hand. Which I will use right now!"

"Not a chance! I play Ulti-Gaiapelio's ability!" Wyld countered. "I banish a Ritual Beast card from my hand to negate and destroy your spell!"

"That'll do you no good, because this duel's over!" Gore said.

"What?!" Wyld exclaimed.

"Master Ogre, put down that Ulti-Gaiapelio!" Gore shouted.

"Give me a break!" Wyld laughed. "Your Ogre stands no chance against my Ritual Beast!"

"It does with my Gouki Shout!" Gore retorted. "Because when my Gouki monsters attack, Gouki Shout gives them a 300 attack point boost for every Gouki on my field!"

Gouki the Master Ogre

 **ATK 2800 â 3400**

 **ATK 3400 vs. 3200**

Wyld **LP 1500**

"I should've negated the Gouki Shout instead." Wyld exclaimed.

"Well it probably wouldn't help you anyway." Gore retorted. "Solid Ogre, throw him right at me!"

As Solid Ogre's attack points rose to 3000 due to Gouki Shout's effect, it grabbed Wyld and threw him towards Gore. Wyld screamed as he flew towards Gore, who began to lean backwards. And when Wyld was close enough, Gore headbutted him real hard, knocking him unconscious onto the ground. Seconds later, he disappeared from the network.

Wyld **LP 0**

George suddenly groaned.

"Nobody wins with a headbutt." He muttered in pain.

The barrier around the device then vanished. A SOL officer, who arrived just before the duel ended, disabled the device and he and Gore exited the colosseum just as it disappeared from the VRAINS.

"Say Gore," The officer asked. "Why wouldn't it have mattered if Ulti-Gaiapelio negated your Gouki Shout?"

"Because I had Gouki Headbatt in my hand." Gore replied, still rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile in Den City, Ryoken Kogami, aka the Hanoi leader Varis, was on his way to order a hot dog from Cal's food truck. But when he arrived, he noticed the truck was shut.

"Hmmm, must be at the computers again." He said. But then the hatch suddenly opened.

"Oh, it's you, Varis." Cal said after he opened the doors.

"I'm not surprised I'd get that response from you." Ryoken replied.

"Say, since you're here, I should alert you of a crisis going on." Cal said.

"What crisis?" Ryoken asked.

"Someone is stealing world attractions and sending them to the VRAINS." Cal explained. "Yusaku started investigating after the creep kidnapped Skye during their vacation."

Ryoken's eyes widened.

"And things are getting worse now." Cal added. "Because these transfers are starting to corrupt the system."

"I see." Ryoken said. "Well thanks for telling me that." And with that, he started to leave.

"Ok, no problem." Cal replied, confused. He then tended to a customer, who then just stepped up. As Ryoken was leaving, he pulled out his phone, dialed a number and held it to his ear.

"Spectre, this is Varis." He said through the phone. "We're logging in."

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now that I finished my summer class, I'll update my other stories as soon as I can.**

 **Yeah, DragonbladeB5, that is very impressive on the Warrior Hero Academy. That's a whole lot of tiers and a whole lot of courses. That's quite a deal there.**

 **I think I recall seeing Miho in a clip where Shadowside Jibanyan is saving her from some sort of threat.**

 **Can I just drop the whole knight vs ninja thing? You're kinda making it more confusing with every new question on it.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. But I will leave you with the next trivia hint. (Note: The destination might not appear, but an attraction from it surely will.) If you're a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, you should know this one.**

 **Question: I am a country in South America that holds a desert famous for geoglyphs in the sand. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, these glyphs are the references for the marks of the Dark Signers. What am I?**

 **Please leave your answer in a review!**


	10. The Rescue Mission Part 4: Nazca Liberty

**Yusaku: Finally, you returned.**

 **Skye: What took you so long this time?!**

 **Marcus: Back in college, so I'll be pretty busy this semester. Especially since I have FOUR lab classes.**

 **Yusaku: Yikes. That's a lot.**

 **Marcus: Yeah. But most of them I'm enjoying right now, so I'm actually doing just fine.**

 **Skye: That's good. So, any progress with the film version of this story for your YouTube channel?**

 **Marcus: I was able to make some progress after creating some clips in After Effects.**

 **Yusaku: What kind of clips?**

 **Marcus: You'll find out on the film's release, which will hopefully be in Spring 2020.**

 **Skye: Cool.**

 **Marcus: Question, you two. Apparently Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ended in Japan this Fall. Are you two disappointed about that?**

 **Skye: Yes.**

 **Yusaku: It was a shame that our series didn't go as far as all the others did.**

 **Marcus: I'll say. I was hoping to see a bit more out of that third season.**

 **Skye: Me too.**

 **Marcus: But it had a good run. Now it's time to look forward to the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime that is premiering next year. I'm excited.**

 **Skye: Me too.**

 **Yusaku: All of us are. Anyway, shall we start the new chapter?**

 **Marcus: Not yet. We have to reveal the answer to the previous trivia question.**

 **Skye: Ok. The question was "** **I am a country in South America that holds a desert famous for geoglyphs in the sand. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, these glyphs are the references for the marks of the Dark Signers. What am I?"**

 **Yusaku: That's an easy one. It's Peru, the place of the Nazca lines.**

 **Marcus: Correct. That was an easy one.**

 **Yusaku: Knew it.**

 **Skye: *giggles* Anyone Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan would get THAT one right.**

 **Marcus: Yeah. Anyway, let's begin the new chapter.**

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Ghost Gal was continuing her part in the hunt for famous attractions in LINK VRAINS. She located another attraction on the Southern side of the network. But when she got to the coordinates, she could not believe what she saw. It was the Nazca Lines.

"They brought the NAZCA LINES to LINK VRAINS?!" She exclaimed. "I didn't think this was possible!"

"With our technology," said a voice from behind her, "ALL things are possible." Ghost Gal turned around to face the thug behind her.

"Great. Another one of you thugs." She retorted, activating her duel disk. "Let's get this over with."

"I thought you'd never ask." The henchman replied, pulling out a D-Board and jumping onto the data stream that happened to be moving along the Nazca Lines. Ghost Gal followed on her D-Board.

"This feels like the war between the Signers and Dark Signers all over again." She stated.

"Nostalgic, huh?" The henchman asked. "Well enjoy the feeling while it lasts, because I'm erasing you when I win."

"The only one getting erased here is YOU, punk!" Ghost Gal snapped.

"SPEED DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

Henchman

(Hand: 4 cards)

 **LP 4000**

Ghost Gal

(Hand: 4 cards)

 **LP 4000**

"I'll go first!" The henchman declared. "And I'll start by activating the field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion!" As he played the card, a large city with a giant tower in the middle, enveloped LINK VRAINS.

"A Spell Counter deck?" Ghost Gal asked. "Haven't seen one of those in a while."

"Well it'll be the last deck YOU ever see!" The henchman retorted. "I summon Mythical Beast Bashilisk!"

Mythical Beast Bashilisk

Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1800 DEF 500**

"Next I activate the spell card Spell Power Grasp!" The henchman continued, playing a spell card showing a spell caster grabbing magic power. "With this, I select one card on my field and place a spell counter on it. I'll place one on Bashilisk." And with that, a Spell counter was placed on his monster.

"Then I can add ANOTHER Spell Power Grasp to my hand." He added. "And on top of that, after a spell is played, Bashilisk and my Magical Citadel gain one spell counter. I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" Ghost Gal declared, drawing her first card. "And I summon Altergeist Meluseek."

Altergeist Meluseek

Level 1, WATER, Spellcaster

 **ATK 500 DEF 300**

"HAH!" The henchman laughed. "What are you gonna do with that?!"

"After I place this card facedown, I'm gonna use it!" Ghost Gal snapped. "Meluseek can attack directly, so let him have it, Meluseek! Ecoplaster!"

Henchman

 **LP 3500**

"Tch." The henchman scoffed. "It's gonna take more than that to bring me down."

"You want more? Then I'll give you more!" Ghost Gal retorted. "Because when Meluseek does damage, I can send one card on your field to the graveyard. Say goodbye to your Magical Citadel!" And with that, the city disappeared from the field. The henchman growled.

"I end my turn." Ghost Gal finished. "Your turn, hun."

"My turn!" The henchman shouted as he drew his next card. "I activate Spell Power Grasp."

"Giving your monster another spell counter and adding another one of those spells to your hand." Ghost Gal stated. "Yeah, I got it."

"Now I summon Mythical Beast Jackal!" The henchman declared.

Mythical Beast Jackal

Level 1, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 0 DEF 1400**

"HAH!" Ghost Gal laughed. "What are you gonna do with that little thing?!"

"You'll see!" The henchman retorted. "I activate Jackal's ability! By removing three spell counters from my field as well as sacrificing it, I can summon another Mythical Beast from my deck!"

"Uh oh." Ghost Gal's eyes widened.

"Come on out, Mythical Beast Master Cerberus!" The henchman shouted.

Mythical Beast Master Cerberus

Level 8, LIGHT, Spellcaster

 **ATK 2800 DEF 2800**

"Oh great!" Ghost Gal exclaimed. "That's the ace monster!"

"Next I activate my continuous trap Pitch-Black Power Stone." The henchman added, revealing his trap showing a picture of a large black stone with a spell counter symbol on it. "This gives me four extra spell counters, which I will now use to activate the effect of Master Cerberus!"

"Uh oh." Ghost Gal exclaimed again.

"By removing four spell counters, I can banish one of your monsters and give its attack points to Master Cerberus!" The henchman shouted. "All you have is that little Meluseek there. It's not much, but it doesn't matter." Ghost Gal watched as her Meluseek was banished and its attack points were absorbed by Master Cerberus.

Mythical Beast Master Cerberus

 **ATK 2800 – 3300**

"I do say, your dueling was totally pathetic. I wish the infamous treasure hunter would put up more of a fight." The henchman scoffed. "Too late now. Bashilisk, attack her directly!"

"If you think I'm a pushover, you're sadly mistaken!" Ghost Gal shouted "Next I play my trap card Altergeist Emulatelf! This card special summons itself as a monster."

Altergeist Emulatelf

Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1400 DEF 1800**

"Whatever." The henchman scoffed. "Master Cerberus, destroy that thing!"

"Not gonna happen, hun." Ghost Gal shook her head as another monster appeared on her field.

Altergeist Kunquary

Level 5, EARTH, Spellcaster

 **ATK 0 DEF 2400**

"WHAT?!" The henchman shouted.

"When you declared an attack, I was allowed to summon Altergeist Kunquary from my hand." Ghost Gal explained. "Not only that, but I put a stop to your monster's attack. Plus, I negate your Master Cerberus's abilities as long as Kunquary is on the field."

Mythical Beast Master Cerberus

 **ATK 3300 – 2800**

"Grr. I end my turn." The henchman scowled.

"My turn then." Ghost Gal declared, drawing her next card. "I'll start by summoning the tuner monster Altergeist Fifinellag!"

Altergeist Fifinellag

Level 2, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 0 DEF 1000**

"A tuner monster?" The henchman exclaimed.

"I now tune my level 4 Emulatelf with my Level 2 Fifinellag!" Ghost Gal declared as her tuner turned into two rings and her other monster went between them, becoming four balls of light.

"The legendary evil spirit! Surpass eternal time and show yourself! I synchro summon!" She shouted. "Appear, Level 6, Altergeist Dragvirion!"

Altergeist Dragvirion

Level 6, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 2200 DEF 1200**

"2200 attack points? That's it?!" The henchman laughed.

"I place one card facedown." Ghost Gal stated. "Dragvirion, attack that Bashilisk!"

 **ATK 2200 vs ATK 1800**

Henchman **LP 3100**

"Heh!" The henchman scoffed. "You're not even putting up a fight."

"Speak for yourself. You still haven't laid a finger on me yet." Ghost Gal countered as she ended her turn.

"Grrr, I'm gonna make you eat those words." The henchman scowled, drawing his next card. "I'll start by using Scale 8 Chronograph Sorcerer and Scale 3 Magical Abductor to set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Uh oh." Ghost Gal stammerd.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters from level 4 through 7 all at the same time!" The henchman shouted. "I pendulum summon! Welcome back Mythical Beast Bashilisk and Jackal!"

"Those again?" Ghost Gal raised a brow.

"Now I activate Spell Power Grasp!" The henchman declared. "I place a counter on Jackal! Plus one more, and one for Bashilisk!"

 _Except for Master Cerberus thanks to Kunquary._ Ghost Gal thought to herself.

"I activate Jackal's effect!" The henchman declared. "By removing three counters and sacrificing it, I can summon another Mythical Beast from my deck! Come on out, Mythical Beast Jackal King!"

Mythical Beast Jackal King

Level 6, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 2400 DEF 1400**

"Oh great." Ghost Gal shook her head.

"Here I come!" The henchman shouted. "Jackal King, attack Dragvirion!"

"Nice try, but I activate Dragvirion's ability!" Ghost Gal countered. "By returning an Altergeist such as Kunquary to my hand, I can negate your attack!"

"Fine. But that still leaves you in the open." The henchman retorted. "Master Cerberus, attack Dragvirion!"

"Have you forgotten my Kunquary's ability?" Ghost Gal yawned. "I can special summon it from my hand when you attack me! Then I negate your attack as well as your Master Cerberus's abilities!"

"Grr. I end my turn." The henchman scowled.

"My turn." Ghost Gal declared drawing her next card. "I'll start by creating the circuit that connects the known to the unknown!"

"A link summon?!" The henchman asked.

"I require at least two Altergeists to Link Summon." Ghost Gal explained. "So I set Altergeist Dragvirion and Pookuery in my hand in the Link Arrows!"

"One of her materials is in her hand?!" The henchman exclaimed in shock.

"Link the circuit!" Ghost Gal declared. "I link summon! Link 2, Altergeist Hextia!"

Altergeist Hextia

Link 2, FIRE, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1500**

"That's it?!" The henchman laughed.

"Far from it! Because link summoning a monster lets me return Pookuery to my hand." Ghost Gal raised a brow. "Not only that, but it also lets me special summon Altergeist Fijialert!"

Altergeist Fijialert

Level 4, WATER, Spellcaster

 **ATK 1400 DEF 1200**

"If you think I'm stopping there, then you're wrong again." Ghost Gal continued. "I'm building the circuit again!"

"Say what?!" The henchman exclaimed in shock.

"This time I require at least two Altergeists, so I set Kunquary, Hextia, and Fijialert in the Link Arrows!" Ghost Gal shouted. "Link the circuit!"

"The goddess of slaughter! Manifest from the edge of nightmares!" She shouted. "I Link Summon! Link 4! Altergeist Memorygant!"

Altergeist Memorygant

Link 4, DARK, Spellcaster

 **ATK 2800**

"That thing is freaky!" The henchman exclaimed.

"Now I play the trap Altergeist Manifestation!" Ghost Gal said, revealing her trap card. "With this, I call an Altergeist from my graveyard. Welcome back Dragvirion!"

"That again?" The henchman asked.

"Yes, but it won't be out for long. Because Memorygant's ability sacrifices it to gain its attack points!" Ghost Gal added.

Altergeist Memorygant

 **ATK 2800 – 5000**

"5000 ATK?! No way!" The henchman shouted in horror.

"Oh wait, I take the first part back." Ghost Gal added. "When Dragvirion is tributed, I can summon it back again."

"If you ask me, the only one with pathetic dueling skills is YOU." She scolded. "Memorygant, attack Jackal King!"

 **ATK 5000 vs. ATK 2400**

Henchman **LP 500**

"Nice try, but I'll still be standing!" The henchman laughed. "You have to get past my Master Cerberus and Bashilisk to finish me off! Your Dragvirion is the only one left that can attack this turn. You can't beat my Master Cerberus with it, and if you attack Bashilisk, I'll have 100 life points left! Then I'll make my comeback next turn!"

"There IS no next turn." Ghost Gal deadpanned.

"You're lying!" The henchman snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well watch this! Memorygant has ANOTHER trick up its sleeve!" Ghost Gal shouted. "When it destroys a monster in battle, I can destroy one other monster on your field! Bye bye, Master Cerberus!"

"That doesn't change a thing!" The henchman snapped as his Cerberus exploded.

"I have to disagree." Ghost Gal shook her head. "Because now my Memorygant can attack again!"

"WHAT?!" The henchman yelled in horror.

"Memorygant, erase him from existence!" Ghost Gal shouted.

 **ATK 5000 vs. ATK 1800**

Henchman **LP 0**

The henchman screamed in agony as he fell off his D-Board and vanished from the VRAINS. After the duel ended, Ghost Gal returned to the Nazca lines, spotted the device that brought them here, and the SOL executive, who arrived after the duel ended, was able to disable it. She watched as the Nazca Lines digitized away from the VRAINS.

"I still don't know how they were able to bring those here, but its still very impressive." She complimented.

"Drat!" She scoffed, snapping her fingers. "Should've taken a picture."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the boss figure was waiting in another room at an unknown location. In a solid soundproof walled room nearby, Skye and Aqua were being held prisoner. Both of them were scared. And since the room was soundproof, no one could hear her say anything, even if they wanted to.

Just then, a nearby door opened, and the head henchman approached his boss. The boss figure, who assumed the problem was the assaults on VRAINS.

"Ugh, I told you." The boss scowled. "Take down the meddlers in a duel where the condition is defeat means to be erased. Am I the only one who understands that?!"

"No sir, we understand. We're still working on it." The head henchman stated. "But that's not the issue I brought to you."

"What IS the issue you brought then?" The boss asked.

"I just got word from our crew in Paris." The lead henchman explained. "They already upped the security around the Eiffel Tower at nighttime."

"You said the night shifts weren't supposed to start until TOMORROW night." The boss figure told him.

"Because that's what the Paris security email said." The lead henchman said. "According to the crew, there was no alert from security if the schedule changed. They must've picked up on our acts and made the move as a result."

"Options." The boss figure said.

"We can either take out the night guards or run a regular 3D hologram over the tower that solidifies as we digitize the real thing." The lead henchman explained. "The first option can cause too much suspicion, so that's out. The second one we can do, but it would push us back." The boss figure thought about this for a moment.

"Ok." He nodded. "Well we were saving the Eiffel tower for last anyway. Let's switch out the other structures before the REST of the world ups the security. If it spreads, then all this could really go under."

"Yes sir." The head henchman said before leaving.

* * *

Back in LINK VRAINS, Akira Zaizen was heading towards another location in the Northern area based off the coordinates Cal gave him. When he got there, he saw the Statue of Liberty standing tall.

"Not that it matters to a Japanese like me," Akira said to himself. "but this is a major offense to this structure's home country."

"Yeah, well that's why we have solid 3D holograms replacing them." A female voice said. "No one could ever tell the difference."

Akira looked to where the voice came from, and right beside the statue's base was a young woman in a business suit. Obviously another one of the mastermind's henchman.

"They will find out eventually." Akira stated. "So I'm gonna prevent that by putting this back where it belongs!"

"You'll have to get through ME first, big boy." The female henchman snickered, winking at him. She activated her duel disk. Akira was about to follow suit when…

"Long time no see, Akira Zaizen." A male voice said from behind him. Akira looked behind him to see a fair skinned man in a white suit and white shoes. He had grey hair and blue eyes. It was Hanoi member and Varis's assistant Specter.

"Specter?" Akira asked in surprise. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Varis heard from Cal about some strange activity going on in LINK VRAINS." Specter explained. "So we logged in to check it out." He then looked towards the female henchman that was standing across from Akira.

"And it looks like I arrived just in time." Specter said delightedly. "Akira, you go on. I'll take care of this one for you."

Akira was surprised. But he knew he had no time to waste. Besides, he didn't think Cal gave the coordinates to Varis and Specter if they just found out about the crisis now. Akira nodded and left to find another attraction in the VRAINS. Specter was now standing off with the female henchman.

"A Knight of Hanoi, huh?" The female henchman said in a mocking tone. "We've heard a lot about you guys. You wanted to destroy the Cyberse, but Playmaker came in and struck you down one by one. This should be cake!"

"Don't be so sure." Specter smirked. "I'm the Hanoi leader's assistant, therefore a high executive. I am no pushover like some of our grunts." He activated his duel disk.

"Then this should be good." The female henchman smirked. "Ready?"

"Always." Specter nodded.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

Female Henchman

(Hand: 5 cards)

 **LP 4000**

Specter

(Hand: 5 cards)

 **LP 4000**

"Ladies first." Specter offered.

"Very well then." The female Henchman said. "I'll start by setting a monster facedown. I'll also place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then." Specter said, drawing his first card. "I summon Sunseed Genius Loci."

Sunseed Genius Loci

Level 1, EARTH, Plant

 **ATK 0 DEF 600**

The female henchman burst out laughing. "You kidding me?! What could you POSSIBLY do with THAT little thing?!"

"Careful what you say. Seeds may start out small, but they can grow into something bigger!" Specter warned. "And I'll show you by creating the circuit!"

"A link summon?!" The female henchman asked.

"I require one normal plant monster to link summon, so I set Sunseed Genius Loci in the link arrow!" Specter shouted. "Link the circuit! I Link Summon! Link 1, Sunavalon Dryas!"

Sunavalon Dryas

Link 1, EARTH, Plant

 **ATK 0**

"WHAT?!" The female henchman laughed again. "All that talk for just THAT WEAK TREE?!"

"Watch it. Trees are graceful, but some can be deadly." Specter warned again. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Fine. My turn." The female henchman said, drawing her next card. "And I activate my spell card Metalfoes Fusion!"

"The Metalfoes deck?" Specter asked. "This should be good."

"I fuse Metalfoes Goldriver and Metalfoes Volflame in my hand!" The female henchman shouted. "I Fusion summon! Appear, Metalfoes Mithrilium!"

Metalfoes Mithrilium

Level 6, FIRE, Psychic

 **ATK 2600 DEF 1000**

Specter just remained calm.

"Now I activate the effect of Metalfoes Fusion in my graveyard. By shuffling it back into my deck, I can draw a card." The female henchman added.

"You were a fool to summon that tree. It's wide open!" She mocked Specter.

"On the contrary." Specter replied. "You aren't allowed to attack Dryas."

"You mean I can't attack at ALL?!" The female henchman screamed.

"Not exactly." Specter shook his head. "You can strike me directly if you want."

"Hah! Why didn't you say so!" The female henchman laughed. "Mithrilium, attack him directly!"

Specter **LP 1400**

"You never should've said that!" The female henchman laughed. "Now you're far behind!"

"Actually, I was waiting for you to do that." Specter smirked.

"HUH?!" The female henchman asked in confusion.

"Sunavalon Dryas's ability now activates." Specter declared. "Once a turn, when I take damage, I can summon a Sunvine from my extra deck! Come on out, Sunvine Gardna!"

Sunvine Gardna

Link 1, EARTH, Plant

 **ATK 600**

"You took that damage just to do THAT?!" The female henchman gawked. "HAH!"

"You don't know the best part yet." Specter snickered. "All the life points you took from me, I now get back."

Specter **LP 4000**

"So my attack was wasted?!" The female henchman exclaimed in horror.

Specter nodded.

"Grrr. I end my turn." The female henchman snapped.

"My move then." Specter snickered as he drew his next card. "I summon another Sunseed Genius Loci. And since I control a Normal Plant, I can summon Sunseed Shadow from my hand."

Sunseed Shadow

Level 1, EARTH, Plant

 **ATK 0 DEF 400**

 _Not more of those seeds._ The female henchman thought to herself.

"Now I will create the circuit again!" Specter declared.

 _AW NO!_ The female henchman thought to herself.

"I require at least two plants to link summon. So I set Sunseed Genius Loci, Shadow, and Sunavalon Dryas in the Link Arrows!" Specter shouted. "Link the circuit! I link summon! Link 3, Sunavalon Dryanome!"

Sunavalon Dryanome

Link 3, EARTH, Plant

 **ATK 0**

"Sunvine Gardna, attack her facedown monster!" Specter declared.

 _Normally I would say he's an idiot for attacking with a monster with that many attack points._ The female henchman thought to herself. _But now that I know his deck's real power, I know what he's doing._

As Sunvine Gardna attacked, the facedown monster revealed itself.

Raremetalfoes Bismugear

Level 1, FIRE, Psychic

 **ATK 0 DEF 0**

 **ATK 600 vs. DEF 0**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Specter finished.

"Not so fast." The female henchman interjected. "When Raremetalfoes Bismugear is destroyed, I can add a Metalfoes monster to my hand during the end phase. I add Metalfoes Silverd to my hand."

Specter just raised a brow.

"My turn." The female henchman declared, drawing her next card. "Now I set the Pendulum scale with Scale 1 Metalfoes Silverd and Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen!"

"Pendulum summoning?" Specter asked. "Interesting.

"I can summon monsters from level 2 through 7 all at the same time!" The female henchman declared. "I pendulum summon! Say hello to Raremetalfoes Bismugear, Metalfoes Goldriver, and Metalfoes Volflame!"

Metalfoes Goldriver

Level 4, FIRE, Psychic

 **ATK 1900 DEF 500**

Metalfoes Volflame

Level 7, FIRE, Psychic

 **ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"That's a lot alright." Specter complimented.

"You think I'm done?" The female henchman retorted. "Watch me create my OWN circuit!"

"A link summon?" Specter raised a brow.

"I require two Pendulum monsters to link summon. So I set Goldriver and Bismugear in the Link Arrows!" The female henchman declared. "Link the circuit! I link summon! Link 2, Heavymetalfoes Electrumite!"

Heavymetalfoes Electrumite

Link 2, FIRE, Psychic

 **ATK 1800**

"Electrumite's effect! When it's Link Summoned, I can add a Pendulum monster from my deck to my extra deck." The female henchman stated. "I add Another Volflame to my hand."

Specter just raised a brow.

"Now I activate Electrumite's second effect." The female henchman added. "Once a turn I can destroy a card on my field and add a Pendulum monster from my extra deck to my hand. I destroy Steelen in my pendulum zone and then add it to my hand."

"Why destroy a card in your pendulum zone?" Specter asked.

"Because now Electrumite's THIRD effect activates!" The female henchman answered. "When a card in my pendulum zone leaves the field, I get to draw a card."

"Now I'll play the card I just drew! Backup Rider! I give Mitrhilium an extra 1500 attack points" She continued.

Metalfoes Mithrilium

 **ATK 2600 – 4100**

"You wanna take me out in one blow, eh?" Specter asked.

"That's the only way to win here apparently." The female henchman retorted. "But something tells me I have to get past that Sunvine Gardna of yours and its 600 attack points. And I got just the card to do it. My facedown card, Gravity Lash!" She revealed her facedown card showing what looked to be Warrior Dai Grepher being pounded to the ground by power from Grarl's gravity axe.

"With this, one monster on your field loses 1500 attack points." She added. "Sunvine Gardna has only 600 attack points, so now it falls to zero! Leaving you wide open! Mithrilium, attack Sunvine Gardna and end this!"

"Sorry, but this is far from over." Specter replied. "I activate Dryanome's special ability! Once a turn, If you attack a monster on my field next to its link, such as my Gardna here, I can place it at another link and negate your attack!" With that, Sunvine Gardna shifted to another spot near Specter's tree and Mithrilium's attack was stopped. The female henchman growled.

"Aw well. I can still hit ya now that I know what your tree's actual ability is." She shrugged. "Metalfoes Volflame, attack Sunvine Gardna!"

 **ATK 2400 vs 0**

Specter **LP 1600**

"Thanks. You triggered my continuous trap! Sunavalon Glorious Growth!" Specter declared revealing a trap card showing a dark growing flower. "Since I took damage, I can summon a Sunvine token, use it to Link Summon another Sunavalon, and replenish my life points."

"Oh and one more thing." He added. "Since you destroyed Sunvine Gardna, it's ability ends the battle phase."

"Tch." The female henchman scoffed.

"Now I summon my Sunvine Token, and use it to summon another Sunavalon!" Specter declared. "I require one normal plant to Link Summon, so I set my Sunvine Token in the link arrow!"

"Link the circuit!" He shouted. "I Link Summon! Link 1, Sunavalon Dryas."

"That again?" The female henchman scoffed.

"Now I replenish my life points." Specter soothed.

Specter **LP 4000**

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Specter added. "Thanks to my trap, whenever I gain life points, the amount I gain is the amount you lose!"

"WHAT?!" The female henchman exclaimed in shock.

Female henchman **LP 1600**

"The tables have turned." Specter smirked. "What will you do now?"

"All I can do is end my turn." The female henchman slumped.

"My move then." Specter said, drawing his next card. "I summon another Sunseed Genius Loci. Now I will use it to create the circuit that lights up our path!"

"Oh no!" The female henchman stammered.

"I require one normal plant to Link Summon, so I set Genius Loci in the link arrow!" Specter declared. "Link the circuit! I link summon! Link 1, Sunvine Thrasher!"

Sunvine Thrasher

Link 1, EARTH, Plant

 **ATK 800**

"What could THAT possibly do?!" The female henchman laughed.

"Simple." Specter smirked. "Whenever Thrasher is summoned, I can have it gain 800 attack points times the link rating of one Sunavalon Link Monster. Thrasher is next to Dryanome's Link, which is Link 3, so Thrasher gains 2400 attack points!"

Sunvine Thrasher

 **ATK 800 – 3200**

"3200 attack points?!" The female henchman exclaimed.

"Time to end this!" Specter declared. "Sunvine Thrasher, attack Heavymetalfoes Electrumite!"

"Nice try, but even if I take that attack, I'll only have 200 life points left!" The female henchman laughed.

"Not after I play this! The continuous trap Sunavalon Force!" Specter revealed a trap card showing a plant witch's face.

 **ATK 3200 vs 1800**

Female Henchman **LP 200**

"I told ya I'd still be standing!" The female henchman scoffed as her monster was destroyed.

"Wrong! Because Sunavalon Force's effect activates!" Specter countered. "When an opposing monster is destroyed in battle, this trap deals you 100 points of damage times the link rating of the highest link rated Link monster on the field!"

"WHAT?!" The female henchman exclaimed.

"Sunavalon Dryanome stand with the highest link rating at Link 3." Specter explained. "So you take 300 points of damage, more than enough to finish you off."

The female henchman screamed in agony as the howl from Specter's trap blowed her life points away. She soon vanished into nothing.

Female henchman **LP 0**

"That was easy." Specter smiled as he went up to the Statue of Liberty, deactivated the device on its base, and watched as the monument digitized away.

"LINK VRAINS is a place for duelists to challenge each other." Specter said. "NOT a place to stash stolen monuments!"

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. We're coming down to the wire on this one. FOUR CHAPTERS remain in this fanfic, and by the time I get close to finishing it, I should have a release date for the YouTube film version of this story set. Stay tuned.**

 **I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can. But it'll be tough due to college, and catching up on my YouTube channel since I haven't posted anything new on there in a month. But I'll be back soon.**

 **Honestly, DRAGONBLADEB5, I would have to say bats for both Nate and Katie's moms, mostly because of the whole Dracunyan episode. Even though it turned out to be just a dream, it could've been real though. You never know.**

 **Dracunyan with his own movie? That's a project I BET Directator would take up.**

 **Those original cards you came up with, the ones for Iggy Arlo, those sound pretty cool.**

 **That summoning chant for Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon sounds pretty cool, but I'm not really sure how it would match the whole antihero thing. Because Yuto was a bit antihero when he first appeared in Arc-V.**

 **I don't think Ryozan Godagawa would be doing a wise thing having his students go up against Obelisk force. Sure, he trained them well, but not enough to fight such opponents. I think Declan would have to stop them by force before someone gets carded.**

 **Sora from Kingdom Hearts as a Pokemon trainer? Now that would be enticing. After all, I've seen people depict Disney characters as Pokemon Trainers in fan art before.**

 **That's all for now, folks. But before I go, I will leave you with the next trivia question in terms for the next chapter.**

 **SURPRISE! I'm actually gonna give you TWO this time! And here they are!**

 **Q1: I am a country in Southern Asia home to one of the most popular mausoleums in the world. I am also one of the countries that was hit by a Tsunami back in 2004, though I hate to mention it due to the death of 150,000. What am I?**

 **Q2: I am a city in the continent that is also considered a country. If you have seen Disney Pixar's "Finding Nemo" then you would know my importance in the film. What am I?**

 **Please leave your answers in a review!**


	11. The Rescue Mission Part 5: Mahal Opera

**Skye: You always take your time writing these?!**

 **Yusaku: Or are you just too busy to write at the moment?**

 **Marcus: Mostly I'm just too busy. Mostly with college work and catching up on my channel, especially on your ACTUAL film.**

 **Yusaku: Any solid release date on that yet?**

 **Marcus: Nope. When I reach about the halfway point in the project, I'll probably have a solid idea.**

 **Skye: Ok then. I bet you've been putting a ton of work into that film.**

 **Marcus: Yeah. Mostly because there's a lot of drawing to do.**

 **Skye: I see.**

 **Yusaku: Say, how are you handling the whole COVID-19 epidemic?**

 **Marcus: Oh that? Well my county had only one case so far. But I've been taking care of my body, drinking lots of water and washing my hands. Hopefully, that virus won't get me. But I can't wait until this whole thing blows over.**

 **Skye: Me neither. All your fans will be upset if that virus killed you.**

 **Marcus: I know. That's why I'm taking precautions.**

 **Skye: That's good. So, shall we begin the new chapter?**

 **Marcus: Not yet. Let's first go over the trivia questions from the previous chapter.**

 **Yusaku: Ok. First question was "I am a country in Southern Asia home to one of the most popular mausoleums in the world. I am also one of the countries that was hit by a tsunami back in 2004, thought I hate to mention it due to the death of 150,000. What am I?**

 **Marcus: The answer is India.**

 **Skye: Really? A tsunami hit there and killed 150,000?**

 **Marcus: Yep. December 26** **th** **, 2004.**

 **Skye: AFTER CHRISTMAS?! Oh gosh!**

 **Yusaku: Yeah, it was bad. Anyway, second question was "I am a city in the continent that is also considered a country. If you have seen Disney Pixar's "Finding Nemo" then you would know my importance in the film. What am I?"**

 **Marcus: The answer is Sydney, Australia.**

 **Skye: Love the reference on that one. That was a great film. Did you see the sequel?**

 **Marcus: Finding Dory? I could've one New Year's, but I had work that morning, so I couldn't stay awake. But I have Disney+, so I can watch it whenever.**

 **Skye: That's nice.**

 **Marcus: Anyway, let's start the new chapter!**

* * *

George Gore was in another area on the Eastern side of the VRAINS. He was searching for another world attraction there that didn't belong in the virtual world. After following another set of coordinates, he finally found one. Gore stared in shock as there in front of him was the Taj Mahal.

"Well I'll be." Gore exclaimed. "They took this palace too, huh? Well then, better get this back to the real world before the owners get angry." He started walking towards it.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice shouted. Gore stopped. Then out from the Taj Mahal's doors came out a skinny-looking man with brown hair and wearing a janitor's outfit. There was no doubt he was another henchman.

"Guess I gotta go through YOU then, huh?" Gore asked.

"That's right!" The henchman replied. "And I won't be as easy to beat as the others!"

"Now that's MY kind of challenge!" Said a voice. Gore and the henchman turned to see a man with a white suit and a rhombus-shaped vizor. Gore recognized him immediately. It was Varis, the leader of the treacherous hacking group the Knights of Hanoi.

"Varis?!" Gore asked in shock. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"I heard about some criminal activity going on in the VRAINS and that Playmaker and his girlfriend have been roped in." Varis explained. "So I logged in to check things out."

"Well you arrived just in time." Gore said, referring to the henchman in front of him. "And you sound eager to battle. You wanna take this one while I go find another troublemaker?"

"I'd be glad to." Varis smiled. With that, Gore left to find another world attraction, leaving Varis standing face-to-face with the henchman.

"The leader of the Hanoi, huh?" The henchman cackled. "This should be fun."

"If you think I'm a pushover like most of the grunts, you're gonna be proved wrong." Varis retorted. "The HARD way."

"Well then, show me what ya got, Varis!" The henchmen cackled, pulling out his D-Board.

"You're on!" Varis replied, pulling out his D-Board. Both duelists then threw their boards onto the data stream, jumped on, and started surfing.

"LET'S SPEED DUEL!" Both of them shouted.

Henchman

(Hand: 4 cards)

 **LP 4000**

Varis

(Hand: 4 cards)

 **LP 4000**

"I'll go first!" The henchman declared. "And I discard Crystron Smiger to the graveyard to special summon Crystron Sulfefnir!"

Crystron Sulfefnir

Level 5, WATER, Machine

 **ATK 2000 DEF 1500**

 _The Crystron deck?_ Varis thought to himself. _This might put me at a disadvantage, because their power comes after they're destroyed._

"Now since I special summoned Sulfefnir, I gotta destroy a card on my field. So I destroy Sulfeifner." The henchman added.

"Well that was a waste." Varis scoffed. "You summon a high-level monster only to destroy it later."

"I'm not worried." The henchman smirked after his monster was destroyed. "Because now Sulfefnir's other effect activates. When it's destroyed, I can summon another Crystron from my deck in its place. So I summon the Tuner monster, Crystron Citree!"

Crystron Citree

Level 2, WATER, Machine

 **ATK 500 DEF 500**

 _A Tuner monster?_ Varis thought.

"I'll end my turn." The henchman finished.

"That's it?" Varis said. "Well then, my turn." He drew his first card.

"I'll start things off by summoning Magnarokket Dragon!" He declared.

Magnarokket Dragon

Level 4, DARK, Dragon

 **ATK 1800 DEF 1200**

"I'll place a card facedown." He added. "Now Magnarokket Dragon, attack Crystron Citree!"

"I activate Citree's ability!" The henchman declared. "I'm allowed to summon a Crystron from my graveyard. Arise, Crystron Smiger!"

Crystron Smiger

Level 3, WATER, Machine

 **ATK 1000 DEF 1800**

"So what?" Varis scoffed. "That does you no good."

"I disagree." The henchman shook his head. "Because now I can use my two Crystrons to synchro summon!"

"WHAT?!" Varis shouted.

"I tune my level 3 Smiger and my Citree!" The henchman declared as his monsters tuned together. "I synchro summon Crystron Ametrix!"

Crystron Ametrix

Level 5, WATER, Machine

 **ATK 2500 DEF 1500**

"Tch." Varis scoffed. "I end my turn."

"My turn." The henchman declared drawing his next card. "I set a card. Now Ametrix, attack that Magnarokket Dragon!"

"I play my trap!" Varis shouted, revealing his facedown card. "Mirror Force!"

With that, all the henchman's Crystrons were obliterated.

"You think that'll help ya?" The henchman scoffed. "You're only helping ME! When Ametrix is destroyed, I can summon a Crystron from my graveyard. Welcome back, Sulfefnir! Now pick up where Ametrix left off!"

 **ATK 2000 vs ATK 1800**

Varis **LP 3800**

"I end my tur-" The henchman started to say.

"NOT SO FAST!" Varis interrupted. "Your Crystrons aren't the only things that have their abilities activated when destroyed!"

"You mean your Rokkets can do that too?!" The henchman asked.

"That's right." Varis nodded. "When Magnarokket Dragon is destroyed, I can summon another Rokket from my deck during the end phase. So I summon Silverrokket Dragon!"

Silverrokket Dragon

Level 4, DARK, Dragon

 **ATK 1900 DEF 100**

"Fine. Your move." The henchman scoffed.

"Indeed." Varis smirked, drawing his next card. "And I summon Shelrokket Dragon!"

Shelrokket Dragon

Level 2, DARK, Machine

 **ATK 1100 DEF 2000**

"And since I have a Rokket on my field, I can summon this! Absorouter Dragon!" He added.

Absorouter Dragon

Level 7, DARK, Machine

 **ATK 1200 DEF 2800**

"Now I will create the circuit!" Varis declared. "I require two Dragons, including a Rokket, to link summon. So I set Silverrokket Dragon and Shellrokket Dragon in the Link arrows!"

"Link the Circuit!" He shouted. "I link summon! Link 2, Quadborrel Dragon!"

Quadborrel Dragon

Link 2, DARK, Dragon

 **ATK 1000**

"Then I activate the equip spell Borrel Regenerator." Varis continued. "This lets me call a Rokket back from the graveyard. Such as Magnarokket Dragon!"

"But it won't be out for long, because I'm activating the spell Squib Draw!" He added. "By destroying my Magnarokket Dragon, I can draw 2 cards. And since I did, my Borrel Regenerator lets me draw one MORE card." With that, he put 3 cards in his hand.

"Now I play the spell card Quick launch!" Varis continued. "This lets me summon another Rokket from my deck. Such as Anesthrokket Dragon!"

Anesthrokket Dragon

Level 1, DARK, Machine

 **ATK 0 DEF 2200**

"Now I will create the circuit!" Varis declared.

"Another link summon?" The henchman asked.

"That's right. And this time I require at least three effect monsters to link summon." Varis declared. "So I set Quadborrel Dragon, Anesthrokket Dragon, and Absorouter Dragon in the link arrows!" With that, all of Varis's monsters linked the circuit.

"LINK THE CIRCUIT!" Varis shouted. "My new wind that pierces through the closed world! I link summon! Appear now, Link 4! BORRELOAD DRAGON!"

Borreload Dragon

Link 4, DARK, Dragon

 **ATK 3000**

"That's your ace, huh?" The henchman asked.

"Yep. And before I use it, Absorouter Dragon's ability now lets me add a Rokket to my hand." Varis continued. "I add Rokket Tracer to my hand. Now I activate the continuous spell Borrel Supplier."

"Now GO, Borreload Dragon! Attack Crystron Sulfefnir!" Varis shouted. "Thunder Borrel Cannon!"

"That's cool. I'll just summon another monster to take its place." The henchman laughed.

"No you won't. Because I'm activating Borreload Dragon's ability! Strange Trigger!" Varis declared. "When Borreload attacks, I can place the attack target next to its link, and gain control of it!"

"SAY WHAT?!" The henchman exclaimed in shock.

"Now your Sulfefnir is mine!" Varis smirked. "Attack him directly!"

Henchman **LP 2000**

"I end my turn." Varis finished.

"You'll pay for that!" The henchman growled, drawing his next card.

"Not so fast." Varis cut in. "Borrel Supplier's effect lets me summon a Rokket from my graveyard during the standby phase. I summon Anesthrokket Dragon in defense mode."

"Well I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." The henchman said. "Then I summon Crystron Rosenix."

Crystron Rosenix

Level 4, WATER, Machine

 **ATK 1800 DEF 1000**

"Now I play the trap Crystron Entry." He added. "This lets me summon 2 Crytstron tuners. One from my hand, and one from my graveyard. I resurrect Citree and call forth Crystron Rion."

Crystron Rion

Level 3, WATER, Machine

 **ATK 500 DEF 500**

"Now I will use my Rion and Citree to double tune my Rosenix!" The henchman cackled.

"DOUBLE TUNE?!" Varis exclaimed.

"I synchro summon!" The henchman shouted. "Appear, Crystron Quariongandrax!"

Crystron Quariongandrax

Level 9, WATER, Machine

 **ATK 3000 DEF 3000**

"Quariongandrax's ability, when summoned, lets me select and banish monsters up to the number of materials used to summon it." The henchman cackled.

"Unfortunately for you, monster effects can't touch Borreload Dragon." Varis retored.

"Fine." The henchman scoffed. "Then I banish Sulfefnir and Anesthrokket Dragon!" Varis watched as the two monsters were banished.

"Now go Quariongandrax!" The henchman shouted. "Attack Borreload Dragon!"

"I get it. You want to take both monsters out and summon a new Crystron in its place." Varis deduced. "Well that won't work, because I activate Borreload Dragon's other ability! Now your Quariongandrax loses 500 attack points!"

 **ATK 3000 – 2500**

"Well it's a good thing I have THIS!" The henchman cackled. "The spell card, Limiter Removal! This doubles the ATK of my machines!"

 **ATK 2500 – 5000**

 **ATK 5000 vs ATK 3000**

Varis **LP 1800**

"I end my turn, but now my spell destroys my monsters." The henchman stated as his monster exploded. "Oh well. When Quariongandrax is destroyed, I can summon one of my banished Crystrons, such as Sulfefnir."

"Tch. My turn." Varis scoffed, drawing his next card. "And I summon Rokket Tracer!"

Rokket Tracer

Level 4, DARK, Dragon

 **ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

"Now I activate Rokket Tracer's ability." Varis declared. "By destroying Borrel Supplier, I can summon another Rokket from my deck. Come on out, Metalrokket Dragon!"

Metalrokket Dragon

Level 4, DARK, Dragon

 **ATK 1700 DEF 1400**

"You going for another link summon?" The henchman scoffed. "That won't help you, because it most likely won't be enough to take down Sulfefnir."

"You think my deck only link summons?" Varis smirked. "You should've paid more attention. You would've noticed Rokket Tracer is a tuner monster!"

"WHAT?!" The henchman exclaimed in shock.

"You're not the only one here who can synchro summon!" Varis smirked. "So I tune my level 4 Rokket Tracer with my level 4 Metalrokket Dragon!"

"The fuel of the cosmos mixes with the boundaries of speed to transcend the beyond!" He shouted. "I synchro summon Borreload Savage Dragon!"

Borreload Savage Dragon

Level 8, DARK, Dragon

 **ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"So your dragon got an upgrade." The henchman scoffed. "Whatever. I'll take it down next turn."

"There IS no next turn." Varis retorted.

"What do you mean?" The henchman snapped. "That thing's not strong enough to take ALL my life points!"

"It will be after THIS!" Varis declared. "When Savage Dragon is synchro summoned, I can equip a link monster from my graveyard to it. I equip Borreload Dragon. And now Savage Dragon gains half of Borreload's attack points!"

"WHAT?!" The henchman exclaimed in horror as Varis's Dragon's ATK rose to 4500 in an instant.

"It's over!" Varis shouted. "Borreload Savage Dragon, finish him! Varrel Fire of Thunderclap!"

 **ATK 4500 vs ATK 2000**

Henchman **LP 0**

The henchman screamed in agony as he got blown off his D-Board and vanished in an instant. After the duel ended, Varis returned to the Taj Mahal just as the barrier program dissipated. Varis looked around the building, but never found anything. Then he decided to look inside. As soon as he opened the gates, he discovered a device on the right wall of the doorway. Being an expert hacker like Yusaku, he was able to disable it easily. Varis quickly exited the palace just as it digitized away.

"I thought the work of my Knights of Hanoi were bad enough." Varis scoffed. "At least this one is going back where it belongs. After all, all these structures these criminals are bringing here are making the VRAINS unstable." And with that, he left to find another henchman to take down.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Eastern side of the VRAINS, Soulburner and Flame were investigating. They followed a new set of coordinates until they reached the new location those coordinates indicated. They looked up from the map and their eyes widened. There, right in front of them, was the Sydney Opera House.

"Unbelievable." Flame shook his head. "Doesn't this guy realize that people are always using this?!"

"If he does, he clearly doesn't care." Soulburner replied. "Come on, let's get this back to the real world before the singers realize it's gone."

As they stepped up to the building, they were stopped by a very loud, but very raspy high note. Soulburner and Flame covered their ears.

"What was THAT?!" Flame asked.

"Look." Soulburner pointed to a corner of the building. There was a man with brown hair, a bushy beard, and wearing a purple suit.

"Were YOU the one that sang that high note?" Soulburner asked.

"That's right. Pretty good, huh?" The man replied. " I could've been one of those singers at this opera house, but they refuse to hire me because they don't like my voice. I'm Forte, by the way."

"I can see why they didn't let you in." Flame sweatdropped. "You sound like an opera zombie."

"Oh come on!" Forte scoffed. "I'm a GREAT singer. And I could've been better if they admitted me!"

"And when they didn't, you were taken in by the one responsible for bringing this here?" Soulburner asked.

"That's right." Forte replied. "And if you want to return it to the real world, you'll have to go through me!"

"And that's what I'm gonna do!" Soulburner declared as he activated his duel disk. Forte activated his duel disk as well.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

Forte

(Hand: 5 cards)

 **LP 4000**

Soulburner

(Hand: 5 cards)

 **LP 4000**

"I'll start this song!" Forte declared. "And I summon Shiranui Squire!"

Shiranui Squire

Level 4, FIRE, Zombie

 **ATK 1500 DEF 0**

"Heh." Flame scoffed. "He even uses a zombie deck. Proves my earlier statement." Soulburner laughed.

"You won't be laughing after this!" Forte snapped. "For you see, when Squire is summoned, I can summon another Shiranui from my deck, such as the tuner monster Shiranui Spectralsword."

Shiranui Spectralsword

Level 2, FIRE, Zombie

 **ATK 800 DEF 0**

 _A Tuner Monster_. Soulburner thought to himself. _Not good._

"I now tune my level 2 Spectralsword with my level 4 Squire!" Forte declared. I synchro summon Shiranui Samuraisaga!"

Shiranui Samuraisaga

Level 6, FIRE, Zombie

 **ATK 2500 DEF 0**

 _A synchro summon on the first turn?_ Soulburner thought to himself. _This guy doesn't mess around._

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Forte finished.

"My move then." Soulburner declared, drawing his first card. "And I'll start by summoning Salamangreat Foxy."

Salamangreat Foxy

Level 3, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 1000 DEF 1200**

 _Fighting Fire with Fire, eh?_ Forte thought to himself. _This should be fun._

"When Foxy is summoned, I can look at the top three cards of my deck and add a Salamangreat card to my hand." Soulburner continued. "But before that, I can summon this since I summoned a Salamangreat this turn. Appear, Salamangreat Fowl!"

Salamangreat Fowl

Level 4, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 1800 DEF 200**

"Now with Foxy's effect, I add Salamangreat Circle to my hand." He added. "Now I will build the circuit!"

"A link summon?" Forte asked.

"I require two FIRE effect monsters to link summon." Soulburner explained. "So I set Salamangreat Foxy and Fowl in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit!" He shouted. "I link summon! Link 2, Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf

Link 2, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 1800**

"Now since I control a Salamangreat Link monster, I can special summon this from my hand." Soulburner added. "Salamangreat Mole."

Salamangreat Mole

Level 1, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 0 DEF 0**

"And since I summoned a monster next to Sunlight Wolf's link, I can add a Salamangreat from my graveyard to my hand." He continued. "I select Foxy."

"Now I will blaze the circuit that scorches the path to the future!" Soulburner declared. "This time I require at least two Fire effect monsters to link summon. So I set Sunlight Wolf and Mole in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit!" He shouted. "I link summon! Link 3, Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Salamangreat Heatleo

Link 4, FIRE, Cyberse

 **ATK 2300**

"Heatleo's effect now activates! Resounding Roar!" Soulburner declared. "When it's link summoned, I send one facedown card on your field back to your deck, such as the one on your field!"

 _Tch._ Forte thought to himself. It was the trap Shiranui Style Swallow's Slash.

"Whatever. That lion isn't strong enough to beat my Samuraisaga." He scoffed.

"We'll see about that." Soulburner smirked. "Because now I activate the field spell Salamangreat Sanctuary!"

"So…" Forte raised a brow.

"So NOW I will blaze the circuit a THIRD TIME!" Souburner declared. "And this time, I set Heatleo in the link arrows!"

"WHAT?!" Forte exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"I can too!" Soulburner retorted. "You see, this is the power of my Sanctuary! And the REAL power of my deck!"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Forte yelled.

"Reincarnation Link Summon!" Soulburner shouted. "Rise again from the valley of flame! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

"What's the point of that?" Forte asked confused.

"The point is that now I can use Heatleo's reincarnation effect! Flame Possession!" Soulburner declared. "Once a turn, I can make the ATK of one monster on the field equal to that of one in my graveyard!"

"Why do that?" Forte laughed. "Nothing in your graveyard matched the strength of Samuraisaga, so you're just making your lion WEAKER!"

"Who said the effect was limited to monsters on MY field?" Soulburner smirked.

"Wait!" Forte realized. "You don't mean…."

"That's right!" Soulburner declared. "I'm making the ATK of your Samuraisaga equal to that of the Salamangreat Mole in my graveyard! And Mole's ATK was 0!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Forte screamed in horror as Samuraisaga's ATK depleted.

 **ATK 2500 – 0**

"Now go, Salamangreat Heatleo! Attack Shiranui Samuraisaga!" Soulburner shouted. "Inferno Strike!"

Forte screamed a high note as Heatleo took out Samuraisaga.

Forte **LP 1700**

"Now you REALLY got burned!" Flame laughed.

"Now I activate Salamangreat Circle to add Salamangreat Spinny to my hand." Soulburner added. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"You little runt!" Forte growled. "I'm gonna make you regret that!"

"I'd like to see you try." Soulburner smirked.

"WHY YOU!" Forte hissed, drawing his next card. "I activate Spectralsword's ability from my graveyard! I banish it along with another Shiranui in my graveyard to synchro summon another Shiranui!"

 _Uh oh._ Flame thought. _We'd better keep our guard up._

"So, I tune level 2 Spectralsword and level 6 Samuraisaga!" Forte shouted. "I synchro summon Shiranui Shogunsaga!"

Shiranui Shogunsaga

Level 8, FIRE, Zombie

 **ATK 3000 DEF 0**

"Shogunsaga's ability banishes a Shiranui from my graveyard and inherits it's attack points for the rest of the turn." Forte explained. "Oh, and one more thing. Samuraisaga takes 500 attack points out of your monster when banished. While your Heatleo weakens, I strengthen Shogunsaga by banishing Squire from my graveyard."

Shiranui Shogunsaga

 **ATK 3000 – 4500**

Salamangreat Heatleo

 **ATK 2300 – 1800**

"And since Squire was banished, I can draw a card and discard a card." Forte said. "Now I summon Shiranui Spiritmaster."

Shiranui Spiritmaster

Level 4, FIRE, Zombie

A **TK 1500 DEF 0**

"And when it's summoned, I can summon another Shiranui from my hand." Forte added. "So I summon Shiranui Swordmaster."

Shiranui Swordmaster

Level 2, FIRE, Zombie

A **TK 600 DEF 0**

"Now I play the spell Book of Life to banish that Salamangreat Mole from your graveyard," Forte continued, "but more importantly, bring back the monster I discarded with Squire's effect. Arise, Shiranui Samurai."

Shiranui Samurai

Level 4, FIRE, Zombie

A **TK 1800 DEF 0**

"You know those aren't tuners, right?" Flame sweatdropped. "You can't synchro summon with those."

"Who said I was gonna go into another synchro summon?" Forte cackled. "I'm gonna build my CIRCUIT!"

"A link summon?!" Soulburner exclaimed.

"The summoning conditions are at least two Zombies!" Forte explained. "So I set Spiritmaster, Samurai, and Swordmaster in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit!" He shouted. "I link summon! Link 3, Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy!"

Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy

Link 3, FIRE, Zombie

 **ATK 2400**

"That thing looks super skilled!" Flame exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Forte cackled. "Because Skillsaga Supremacy makes my Shiranuis indestructible against card effects AND in battle!"

Soulburner growled.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Forte added. "Since Swordmaster was summoned by Spiritmaster's effect, it gets banished when it leaves the field. And since it was, it can give my Shogunsaga an additional 600 attack points until the end of this turn!"

 **ATK 4500 – 5100**

"5100 ATK?!" Flame exclaimed. "This could be it!"

"It IS it!" Forte shouted. "Shogunsaga, attack Heatleo!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Soulburner shouted back. "I discard Salamangreat Raccoon to activate its effect! Now Heatleo can't be destroyed in battle this turn!"

"So what?!" Forte laughed. "You're still gonna take a LOAD of damage!"

"Don't matter." Soulburner smirked. "Because the best part is that Shogunsaga's attack points get added to my life points!"

Forte's jaw dropped as Soulburner's health increased.

Soulburner **LP 9100**

The battle continued.

 **ATK 5100 vs ATK 1800**

Soulburner **LP 5800**

"Fine." Forte growled. "Skillsaga Supremacy, attack Heatleo!"

 **ATK 2400 vs ATK 1800**

Soulburner **LP 5200**

"If not for that pesky racoon, I would've sealed that victory." Forte scoffed. "I'll get you next turn. And to ensure that, I place a facedown. But for now, Shogunsaga's attack points return to normal."

"Sorry, but there IS no next turn for you!" Flame stated.

"PROVE IT!" Forte retorted.

"With pleasure!" Soulburner declared, drawing his next card. "I play the trap card Salamangreat Gift! By discarding Spinny to the graveyard, I would send a Salamangreat from my deck to the graveyard, then draw one card. But since I have a reincarnated Heatleo on my field, I draw 2 cards instead."

"Now I activate Heatleo's reincarnation ability! Flame Possession!" He continued. "Now your Shogunsaga's attack points become equal to that of Salamangreat Raccoon!"

"I don't think so! I play my continuous trap, Shiranui Style Samsara!" Forte declared, revealing his facedown card. "Now by banishing Shogunsaga on my field, I won't take any battle damage this turn!"

"Tch." Soulburner scoffed.

"Then I'll get my monster back with my Skillsaga Supremacy!" Forte retorted. "Once during your turn, I can summon one of my banished Shiranuis next to its link! Welcome back, Shogunsaga!"

"I'll get past those without trouble." Soulburner smirked. "With this! Salamangreat Beat Bison!"

Salamangreat Beat Bison

Level 8, FIRE, Cyberse

A **TK 2800 DEF 1000**

"WHAT?!" Forte exclaimed. "You can't summon something THAT powerful without a sacrifice!"

"I can when I have at least three Salamangreats in my graveyard." Soulburner replied.

"Well how can you get past my Shiranuis with that?!" Forte cackled.

"I'll show ya." Soulburner replied. "By returning the Sunlight Wolf and Heatleo in my graveyard to my Extra Deck, I can negate your monsters' abilities for the entire turn. Flaming Roar!"

"That hardly did a thing!" Forte cackled again.

"Actually, this is just a start." Soulburner explained. "Because now I'm gonna blaze the circuit!"

"A link summon?!" Forte exclaimed.

"I require at least two Fire effect monsters to link summon!" Soulburner declared. "So I set Heatleo and Beat Bison in the link arrows!"

"Link the circuit!" He shouted. "I link summon! Link 4, Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!"

Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix

Link 4, FIRE, Cyberse

A **TK 2800**

"That's it?! That won't do much!" Forte cackled, but quickly stopped himself. "Unless…"

"I blaze the circuit once AGAIN, and with the power of my Salamangreat Sanctuary!" Soulburner finished for him. "Phoenix! Throw yourself into the surging flames to awaken your immortal power!"

"SUPER REINCARNATION LINK SUMMON!" He shouted. "BE REBORN! LINK 4, SALAMANGREAT PYRO PHOENIX!"

"Ok, so what's THIS one's reincarnation effect?" Forte stammered.

"PHOENIX INFERNO!" Soulburner shouted. "When it's reincarnation link summoned, all your cards are destroyed!"

Forte shielded himself as Pyro Phoenix sent out a massive heat wave, obliterating all of his cards.

"Whatever." Forte scoffed. "Even if Samsara left the field, it's effect still protects me."

"Yeah, just from BATTLE damage." Soulburner implied. "But I can get around that easily."

"HOW?!" Forte asked.

"With Pyro Phoenix's ability, of course." Soulburner answered. "Once a turn, I can resurrect a Link monster from your graveyard to your field. Welcome back, Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy."

"What's the point of THAT?!" Forte cackled. "You just gave me another chance to make a comeback."

"No I didn't. Because Pyro Phoenix has ANOTHER effect!" Soulburner added. "When A link monster is summoned to your field, Pyro Phoenix can hit you with damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"WHAT?!" Forte exclaimed in horror.

"And that's something your Samsara CAN'T protect you from." Soulburner stated. "Go Pyro Phoneix! SOUL INCINERATION!"

Forte screamed a very loud and raspy high not as his life points depleted instantly! Soon he vanished.

Forte **LP 0**

"And he has been officially SILENCED." Flame declared.

"Indeed." Soulburner agreed as he walked up to the Sydney Opera House. He went to the corner where Forte was hiding from at the start and found the device there. He disabled it, and with that, The building digitized away.

"I think that's just about all of them." Soulburner said.

"Looks like it. There are no other coordinates on the map to follow." Flame agreed. "Let's give this area of the VRAINS another going over, just to be safe."

"Good idea." Soulburner nodded. "Then we'll check back with the others."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Paris, the boss figure has begun the transfer process on the Eiffel Tower. He watched as the structure digitized to nothing and was then replaced by a Solid 3D Hologram. He smiled. Everything went splendidly. Or so it seemed.

"Transfer process successful." The lead henchman said to him.

"Excellent." The boss figure said. "Now I want you to go into the VRAINS and check on the prizes and see if they're all there."

"Yes sir." The lead henchman nodded, and went somewhere to log into the network in secret.

 _Something tells me that Yusaku kid is still out looking for his girl and putting a stop to our schemes._ The boss figure thought to himself. _Well, I'll just take an extra precaution to throw him into depression._ With that, he pulled out a Wi-Fi Remote device.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Skye Zaizen and the Water Ignis Aqua were still locked up and alone in a small room. There were no windows and the walls were thick so there was no way to call for help. The only thing keeping her alive in there was the air vent in the ceiling. Skye was so scared and sad. Those criminals were out stealing world attractions and had her locked up. Despite having Aqua with her, she felt so alone, for Yusaku wasn't around to save her, and neither was Akira. Skye began to think she could DIE in this room. ALONE.

Suddenly, her duel disk suddenly started to emit a huge flash of light. This caught her and Aqua off guard.

"What's going on?!" Skye exclaimed.

"That flash means you're about to log into the VRAINS!" Aqua answered.

"WHAT?!" Skye exclaimed in shock. "But I can't login in this room! The walls are too thick!"

"Apparently it's possible with a super strong remote, or so I've heard." Aqua explained.

"They must've hacked my disk!" Skye realized.

"Then brace yourself, Skye!" Aqua cried. "You're being logged in by FORCE!"

"YUSAKU, HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!" Skye screamed as the light enveloped her, logging her in.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **THREE CHAPTERS remain in this fanfic! Then it'll be about time for the premiere of the film version of this story! This project is taking a lot of drawing and use of digital software, but all of it's gonna turn out great in the end! Look forward to it!**

 **Due to the COVID-19 pandemic, all of us college students were forced to evacuate the campus and are now taking online classes. I'll get through all of it, and update my other stories as soon as I can.**

 **Now before we hit the road. I will hit you all with one last trivia question of a world location featured in the story.**

 **The question is: I am a city in Asia that is home to a wall that is over 13,000 miles in length. This wall was built along China's Northern borders to protect and consolidate territories of Chinese states and empires against nomadic groups of the steppe and their polities. What am I?**

 **Please leave your answer in a review!**

 **See ya all soon. And be safe out there!**


End file.
